Trespassers
by Conplexus
Summary: Demons have been intruding the Poke World. Apparently they're only here for one person, May. When the guardians of the Poke World find out, they must find a way to stop them to protect not only May, but the Poke world. Contest/Ikari/Poke/OldRivalShipping. discontinued.. truly sorry.
1. Chapter One

Hi! This is my very first fanfic… so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

I'm not too sure how well i'll do on this story, but let's just see how far I go!

As everyone says when they write a fanfic…please, review when finished reading! It would mean a lot to me, since I'm new at this and all. It would be nice to have some feedback to see how I'm doing and everything for a first timer!

Anywho, on with the story!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sun was shining quite beautifully in Petalburg City. All around the city they were many people running around having fun, others were working, a few being lazy, and some training their pokemon; just like an average day in Petalburg.

They were many people enjoying their day, especially one, a fifteen year old brunette to be exact. That is until something had happened. She had her hair down with a red bandana on top, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black jean shorts and a cute belt with black ballet flats. She was on her way to her friend's house with an ice cream cone in her hand, until someone accidentally bumped into her; making her drop her ice cream on the ground.

"HEY!" The brunette yelled. Knowing that didn't work she decided to chase after the person who made her drop her ice cream. "Excuse me!"

The person turned around, she was much taller than the brunette. She was probably around the age of seventeen. She had a nice shade of grey eyes and pink hair with blonde highlights with a cute star clip attached. Her hair was had nice curls which made the brunette wondered if her hair was naturally like that or if she curled it herself; she couldn't tell. The pink haired girl was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with white shorts and black flip flops. She tilted her head to the side and replied; "Yes?"

"Don't you yes me! You just shoved me onto the ground making me drop my ice cream cone, and then ran off without saying sorry!" The brunette snapped. She seemed pretty pissed to the pink haired girl.

"Oh! I'm extremely sorry, Miss! I didn't mean too. I was kind of running away from a friend of mine. Haha, here I'll buy you another ice cream cone if it'll make you feel better." The pink haired girl replied with a small smile. She was looking really cautious at the moment hoping that her friend won't find her.

"Are you okay? You look pretty scared." The brunette questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Well, okay…"

"So, you want that new bought ice cream cone?" The pink haired girl giggled.

"Oh, no… I'm fine. I just wanted a sorry. That's all! Sorry to bother you." The brunette said turning around to continue her walk to her friend's house. Before she had the chance to walk another person ran into her causing her to collapse to the ground.

The person who accidentally bumped into her turned around and helped the poor brunette up with a worried look. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I am absolutely sorry!" The girl looked like she was the same age as the pink haired girl. She had light brown eyes and black long layered hair. She had a cute white headband on her hair and was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a white belt in the middle with white flip flops.

"So smart Annalise" the pink haired girl said to her with a smile and a glare.

The black haired girl, known as Annalise gave a glare to her pink haired friend. "Shut up, Rosaline. I'm still not done with you yet you know!" She retorted then turned back to the brunette. "I'm sorry, again. Here let me take you out for lunch just to make it up to you!" Annalise gave her best sweet smile to the brunette helping her up.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Don't worry about it! You don't have to spend your money on me, I'm fine thanks. It's not like I broken a bone or something." The brunette said getting up brushing some dirt off her clothing. She would have token the offer since her ice cream was gone, but she had to get going to her friend's house. Plus once she reached there she was going to get fed anyways so she didn't bother.

"Are you sure, it's free lunch we're talking about here!" Annalise said with big smile.

"You can't pass up free lunch, like come on! Plus, we need to make it up to you since I accidentally ran into you too making you drop your ice cream" Rosaline added trying to make the offer more convincing.

"It wouldn't be free lunch to you though" The brunette said turning to Annalise.

"Who said I'm paying?" Annalise giggled and pointed to Rosaline, "Her boyfriend is paying!"

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, but I have to get to my friends house. She's been expecting me, and I think I'm pretty late. She might think I might have been kidnapped or something."

"Why don't you invite her?" Rosaline asked her, "We won't mind."

"I guess, but I don't know if she'll say yes" The brunette said.

"Well go on, call her!" Rosaline encouraged the brunette then offering her, her cell phone.

"Sure" The brunette dialled her friend's number and waited for her to pick up. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, you busy?" The brunette asked.

"May?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Jeeze, where have you been? It's been like an hour and you're still not here!" Dawn yelled worriedly.

"It's been an hour already? Hehe, my bad! Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something."

"Now?"

"Well of course now!"

"Where to?"

"Uhh, hold on" May covered the phone and asked the two girls where they would be heading for lunch.

"There's this cute little Italian restaurant around the corner here, we can go there. Just tell your friend to meet us here at the park." Annalise replied.

May nodded and went back to her friend on the phone; "This Italian place around here, meet me at the park alright?"

"Sure thing, be there in a minute" Dawn replied and then hung up.

May then hung up the phone and handed it back to Rosaline. She then explained to the two girls that her friend might take a while to get here. Knowing Dawn she takes about an hour to get ready but the girls understood especially Annalise since she takes about two hours in the morning. So in the meantime the three girls were getting to know each other better.

Annalise and Rosaline have been best friends since they were in diapers. They basically did everything together. They would always tease each other and do so many ridiculous things you can ever think of. Rosaline's goal is to become a pokemon master, while Annalise wants to become top coordinator just like May. They help each other out with their battles even though the battling styles are different.

Annalise has many pokemon and her first pokemon was a Totodile. Totodile never wanted to evolve so she gave him an everstone. Her Totodile has a really upbeat personality, but he's afraid of heights. Apparently, her Totodile and Dragonite like to irritate each other for some reason. Her Dragonite would carry Totodile into the air to freak him out, it was cute. In her current party she has a Totodile, Dragonite, Arcanine, Ampharos, Lapras, and a Latios.

Rosaline just like Annalise has many pokemon, but just a tad more. Her first pokemon was a Charmander who is now fully evolved into a Charzard. Her Charzard and Annalise's Dragonite are really competitive against each other, no one knows why. Unlike Annalise, all her pokemon get a long perfectly. In her party she has a Charzard, Dewgong, Blastoise, Umbreon, Jolteon, and a Latias.

After an hour of getting to know each other, Dawn finally arrived. She had long dark blue hair that was tied back in a pony tail; she was wearing a pink headband with a ribbon attached to it, a pink polka dotted tank top and black jean shorts with flip flops that had cute flip flops with bows and a whole bunch of accessories.

"Well about time you got here Dawn!" May said; loudly.

"Sorry, had to look nice!" Dawn smiled brightly. She had a confused look on her face when she saw Annalise and Rosaline behind her.

"Oh right! Dawn, this is Annalise and that's Rosaline" May introduced with her brightest smile. She explained to Dawn about what happened on the way to her house and how she met the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you!" Dawn giggled and gave a huge smile while shaking each of the the girl's hand, then giving them a friendly hug.

"Alright, now that you're here; let's go! Nathan's waiting for us at the restaurant." Rosaline gave a huge smiled and then took Annalise's wrist dragging her to the restaurant white May and Dawn followed behind giggling.

As they got to the restaurant, they were introduced by a boy; Nathan. He had blonde messy hair, dark blue eyes, and he was pretty tall. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with red and black jordans. He looked really cute according to May and Dawn. To Rosaline, he was absolutely gorgeous since they are dating and all however to Annalise, he was a hideous monster that should not even be living on this planet. Of course Annalise was just kidding but they are best friends and that's what they do.

All five of them took their seats at the table. Nathan sat beside Rosaline on her left, while Annalise was on Rosaline's right. On Annalise's left was May who was beside Dawn, making her in-between May and Rosaline.

"Okay ladies; feel free to get whatever you want" Nathan said with a very attractive smile. "Except for you" he pointed at Annalise. "You have a price range and it's anything under $5" he smirked.

"Whatever, jerk" Annalise muttered; rolling her eyes and then looking at the menu.

After a while, everyone ordered what they wanted. Of course the way Annalise is, she decided to order something over her little price range Nathan had told her, but Nathan didn't care he knew it was going to happen anyways. The two friends were always like this to each other, it was cute.

* * *

><p>May and Annalise were halfway through a pokemon battle. Totodile looked pretty tired and so did Skitty. May needed to think of something to win, but what? Annalise was too good. She would always come up with something great leaving May speechless. May was having some trouble.<p>

"Use blizzard Skitty!" May commanded the small pink cat-like pokemon. Skitty did as told and let out a huge blizzard to her opponent.

"Okay Totodile, water gun" Annalise said to the blue-like crocodile; "then go for an aqua tail right after" Annalise told Totodile quietly so only he can hear.

The water gun and blizzard had cancelled each other out leaving a small explosion. May covered her face waiting for the area to be cleared again. She was about to call out a command but before she had the chance Totodile came and aqua tailed Skitty right on the head making her fly back against a tree.

"Skitty!" The brunette turned around hoping her Skitty was okay; "Come on Skitty, Shake it off! It's not over yet!" The pink pokemon got right back up and then went back waiting for a command. "Alright, tackle!" Skitty went for a tackle and hit Totodile pretty hard making him fall to the ground. "Alright, now assist!" Skitty was charging up while May was determined to see what would come out.

"Assist huh, alright Totodile get ready!" Annalise said to Totodile with an encouraging smile.

Skitty had release a fire spin, it came from her Blaziken. The fire was aiming towards Totodile but before it hit Totodile it got cancelled by a hydro pump. The hydro pump was way to strong for Skitty and it had hit her; it was a really effective move that it knocked her out. She had never seen a hydro pump that strong before, Annalise must have done some serious training with her Totodile. That's something the brunette needed to do soon.

"Skitty!" The brunette yelled and ran over to her pokemon to check if she was okay.

"You know May, I thought you would have done a better job." A person with green hair and emerald eyes said coming out from behind a tree with a Roselia beside him.

"Rosel" The rose pokemon said standing beside him agreeing.

"Oh no…" May muttered. She returned her Skitty into her pokeball and thanked her then turned around to face the one and only, Drew. "Y-you saw that?" May questioned him feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Half of it" The green hair boy said with a smirk.

"The bad half of it" May had muttered to herself quietly, but Annalise heard it.

"It wasn't that bad, May. You did really well in the beginning, it was amazing! But, near the end you seemed kind of off" Annalise said putting a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Overall you did fantastic."

It was true, near the end of the battle May was kind of off. It was her first time battling Annalise, and she was amazing. She tried her best but it wasn't good enough. Now that she knows how well she can battle, May knew she had to train even harder in order to beat her. Who knows what will happen if they ever faced each other in a pokemon contest or something, she wouldn't want to lose again especially if they ever meet at the grand festal; something she has to win.

"Yea, I was kind of off. Thanks for the battle Annalise. You're really amazing!" May said turning to Annalise with a bright smile.

"Not half bad yourself you know. Just a little more training and you can become top coordinator just like that!" Annalise said with a giggle. "So, who's this?" She turned to the green haired boy and smiled; "Is he your boyfriend?" Annalise let out a giggle and elbowed May. She then whispered into May's ear; "He's pretty cute, you know how to pick 'em don't you?" then she started to giggle some more.

Both May and Drew's face turned slightly red. There is absolutely no way that Drew was her boyfriend. Never, ever, ever! He was always teasing and making fun of her, it was so rude of him. Yes, he may have helped her sometimes but he was still a jerk. If anything she'd rather be with Brendan, he was more of a gentleman to May. Always smiling and acting like a sweetheart.

"Him?" May pointed at Drew; "My boyfriend? Oh please, Annalise! I can do so much better. I would NEVER go out with an obnoxious snob like him!" May retorted. "Plus, he's just a friend."

"I don't know May, you would be pretty lucky to be dating the one and only; any girl would, like come on look at me" Drew said with a smirk and then flipped his hair.

"There is nothing good about you, Drew!" May exclaimed.

Annalise started to laugh. "I wouldn't say that yet, May. You might change your mind about that in the future. Anyways, it's getting pretty dark. I'm going to head off to the pokemon center now. See you later, don't be out to late!" Annalise giggled and winked at the two then gave May a hug. She then turned to the green haired boy; "It was nice meeting you, Drew."

"You too…" Drew said as he trailed off forgetting her name.

"Annalise" She giggled.

"Nice meeting you too, Annalise" Drew said with a friendly smile with a nod.

"You two don't be out so late now, it's dangerous…You know, two kids alone" She winked and giggled some more then turned around heading off to the pokemon center.

May ignored her last comment and turned to Drew. "So what brings you here, Drew? Stalking me?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just wandering around and then I saw you battling Annalise. Thought it would be interesting to watch, guess I was wrong" Drew replied with a smirk.

Before May could reply they both heard a scream. It sounded not to far from them. They heard a girl pleading and crying. Both May and Drew looked at each other confused. They heard it was coming from inside the forest that wasn't too far from them. They both decided to follow after the sound. They were running into the forest getting closer and closer to the crying. Once they reached there, they hid behind a tree making sure no one saw them. The girl kept crying and pleading. May tried to take a glimpse and saw a tall man. He was wearing all black and had blonde hair. She couldn't really capture the face, it was too dark.

May noticed that the man in black had a knife in his hand and there was…blood? Next to him she saw a man that was on the ground unconscious…or dead. She was about to run and help the girl but something held her back.

"What are you doing? He's going to kill her!" May said quietly trying to shake off Drew's hand around her wrist.

"Well, if you go you're going to end up like the person on the ground!" Drew retorted quietly back.

"Well we can't just stand here he might kill her! We have to help!" May said still trying to shake off Drew's hand but it was no use, he was too strong for her.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you get killed under my watch!" Drew said holding on to her wrist even harder.

"Fine" She stopped pulling away, "Let's get our pokemon to help us then."

"I like that idea better" Drew said letting go of her wrist.

May and Drew took out their pokeball but before they had a chance to call them out the blonde man appeared right in front of them and they both gasped.

"Well this isn't good" May said extremely worried.

"No really" Drew muttered.


	2. Chapter Two

Hayhay!

Thank you so much for reviewing, they made my day when I read them! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter!

Review Replies

LoveloverGrl: Fantasy/Drama or Drama/Romance? :s I'm not really sure where this story goes under anyways...I'm still thinking where this story is going to lead up too...

KurunaGirl: Who knows... maybe they will, maybe they won't!

EternityRoze262: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Now you get your chance to find out! :)

Oh yeah, for poke/ikari shipping...I'm not sure when to put them in yet...but it might be awhile till they come in, i think...

Anywho, enjoy ! Keep reviewing, they inspire me!

_-Disclaimer  
>I do not own Pokemon.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Annalise had entered the pokemon center with her Totodile on her shoulder. She walked down the hallway to where the guest rooms were held. She was about to open the door when she felt a weird shiver run through down her body. She ignored the feeling and shook it off then entered the room. She turned on the lights and headed to the bathroom for a nice shower after such a long day. Before she walked to the bathroom she saw a note on the table with ten pokeballs on the table. She looked at the note and saw Rosaline's beautiful handwriting.

_Dearest Anna,_

_Nathan and I are heading off to the next city with Charzard and Salamance. We're going to find some more pokemon and do a whole bunch of special training. Take care of our other pokemon and we'll be back in a year or so! Nathan didn't want you to come, sorry I tried! Don't forget to take care of our other pokemon! We'll bring back something for you... See you later alligator!_

_Love, _

_Rosaline_

Annalise let out a fake laugh "What a funny girl" and then tore the note and threw it in the garbage beside the desk.

Of course the two love birds weren't heading off to the next city. They were out at a fancy restaurant on a date and would be back late at night or something like that. Annalise may be gullible, but not that much.

When she entered the washroom she felt another weird strange shiver down her spine. Something must be wrong, but what? Annalise didn't want to worry much and just ignored the feeling again then continued off to her shower.

'Nothing bad could possibly happen, right?' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"You little kids think that these dumb creatures can beat me? Clearly you are messing with the wrong person" The tall man with the blonde hair said. He looked around the age of twenty.<p>

"They're not dumb creatures! They're smart and loyal pokemon. They can defiantly beat you!" May retorted. The brunette was standing close to Drew hoping that their lives wouldn't end so early. They both were scared and had no idea what to do. They couldn't let out their pokemon out with the man standing right in front of them with a knife. Clearly that would be a bad idea.

"What do you want?" Drew said coldly to the blonde man.

Right when the man was about to speak something red, hot, and big knocked the knife out of his hand and onto the ground. The knife had some fancy design to it. This was no ordinary knife, it was a dagger.

The blonde man looked at the direction where it came from and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"You surely can't kill the girl, the boy I don't care" A deep voice said as a tall man with black messy hair appeared from behind a tree and started to lean on it. The clothes he was wearing were similar to the blonde. He looked a bit older then the blonde but not by much.

"Cyrus, what the hell do you want" The blonde snapped at him turning his body as he walked towards him.

"Ah Levi, I'm here to tell you that, that girl," The black haired man known as Cyrus pointed at May, "is the girl we need to resurrect the trio."

The blonde man identified as Levi opened his hand and dagger that was knocked out earlier had reappeared in his hand like magic. May's eyes widened as she held onto Drew's arm tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Drew whispered in May's ear pulling her close to him.

May's face turned a light shade of red. Drew had an arm around her waist. She felt all warm and wired on the inside, it was…strange. She had never felt this way before with anyone.

Levi pointed the dagger at Cyrus like it was some pointing stick then narrowed his eyes, "How are you so sure that she's the one" he asked moving the dagger around like a wand.

"Sear saw her in her prophecy" Cyrus smirked, "And I believe that Sear is never wrong, am I correct?"

Levi turned around facing May and Drew, he was about to walk over to her when suddenly a bright blinding light happened blinding everyone.

"What the hell is this?" Levi shouted out covering his eyes.

May had been pulled away from Drew with someone's hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle her way out trying to see who it was but with this light, it was hard. She kept struggling and struggling until she got hit in the head hard by something that made her go unconscious.

After a few minutes later, the blinding light had disappeared. Levi and Cyrus looked around to see what the hell had just happened and noticed that the boy and girl had disappeared from their spot.

"Impossible!" Cyrus yelled out hiding his hand on a tree, "The damn guardians must have found out we're here."

"The guardians?" Levi asked shocked gripping onto the dagger harder.

"Who else could possibly take the mortals away like that? Surely no mortal can."

"It's possible you know… they probably had those weird creatures to help them. I've seen what they can do" Levi said.

"It doesn't matter, find who the guardians are and kill them. We can't let them get in the way" Cyrus said angrily.

"Kill them? My pleasure" Levi said with a smirk on his face.

May woke up with a head ache. The sun was shining nice and bright behind the window covers. She sat up and looked around her surroundings, she was in her own room but how did she get here? She was confused how she got here; all she remembered was what had happened last night. She was with Drew and then…

"Oh no, Drew!" May whispered to herself and covered her mouth surprised like she said something wrong. She ran out of bed in the same clothes she had on yesterday down the stairs. When she got there she saw Drew, Solidad, and Harley sitting in the living room. She had a confused look on her face.

"You're awake, good to see you May" Solidad said looking at May, smiling while sitting on the couch beside Harley.

"Morning Hon!" Harley said happily as he jumped out of his seat to greet May with his big smile.

"Solidad, Harley? What are you guys doing here?" May questioned, greeting Harley back with a hug.

"You should be happy that they're here. They just saved our ass" Drew said looking at May with a smirk sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Saved us, what?" May said. She was really confused about what Drew was talking about.

"Here, come sit and we'll explain!" Harley said in his jolly old voice. He grabbed May by the wrist and made her sit on the table that was in front of the couch.

As May took a seat on top of the table, Solidad cleared her throat. She explained to Drew and May about what had happened last night.

_**-Flashback**_

_Both Harley and Solidad were walking to the pokemon center when they suddenly heard a rustling sound coming near a bush close to the forest._

"_What's that?" Solidad said looking at the bush still walking._

"_It's probably that annoying little Rattata, come on lets go" Harley said walking ahead of Solidad._

_Solidad stopped walking and turned to the bush. "I don't think a Rattata has a human hand…"_

"_What?" Harley turned around and saw a head pop out of a bush and squealed and ran behind Solidad. "Who's that?" He pointed at the person behind Solidad's back._

_It was a girl, and she looked terribly horrified and exhausted. She came crawling out of the bush and then dropped to the ground. Her clothes were dirty and ripped with many bruises and scars on her._

_Solidad and Harley ran over to the girl on the ground breathing heavily, "What happened to you?" Solidad said helping her sit up with Harley's assistance._

"_My, my! You look absolutely terrible!" Harley said trying to fix her hair._

"_Harley!" Solidad said giving him a glare._

"_Sorry" he mumbled._

"_You have to help the two kids in the forest, please!" The lady cried out taking Solidad by her shoulders. "Leave me, those kids in the forest, they'll die!" She had such a worried look in her eyes._

"_Kids, what kids? What's going on?" Harley questioned._

"_They're two kids inside the forest, you have to help them!" The lady tightened her grip onto Solidad's shoulders, "I'll be fine, just please…save those kids and be careful…that man is no ordinary person. Here take this" The lady handed Solidad a pokeball, "It's a Tropius get him to use flash and get those two kids out of the forest and someplace safe, don't ask any questions, don't even bother with the man. Just go in and get them out. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I need to head off somewhere important, please save them!" The lady got up and ran off._

"_W-wait!" Solidad shouted out, but the lady kept on running. She then stared at the pokeball in her hands and sighed, "I guess we should get going before anything bad happens to those kids…" Harley nodded at her._

_Solidad and Harley ran off to the forest and did as the lady told them. They explored a little while looking for two kids. They then saw two people two people talking, a blonde man and a black haired man. Not to far away from them they saw two familiar people nearby a tree. They walked a certain distance so no one could see or hear them._

"_Oh, no…" Solidad whispered holding on to the pokeball tighter._

"_Well, well, look who got themselves into trouble…" Harley whispered._

"_They're in bigger trouble then you think, look" Solidad pointed at the blonde man, "He has a knife in his hand, we got to hurry" Solidad enlarged the pokeball and released a huge sauropod-like green creature with large leaves on the back that act like wings._

"_Whoa, that's a really huge Tropius…I've never seen one that big!" Harley said with such excitement. The Tropius was starring back at Harley and smiled. "How'd you get so big!"_

"_Harley, can you focus? We need to hurry" Solidad said getting annoyed._

"_Sorry Hon."_

_Solidad looked at the Tropius, "You know why you're here right?" _

_The Tropius looked at Solidad and nodded._

"_Alright, I'll go get Drew and you go get May. Tropius when we're in position use Flash as brightly as you can and that when we'll grab them away. After that Tropius will come and pick us up and fly us somewhere away from here." Solidad went into her bag and got out two pairs of sunglasses and threw one to Harley, "Here, take it. You'll need it" she said putting it on._

_Harley caught the glasses and put it on. "These are really nice! Where'd you get them?"_

"_Harley, can you focus?" Solidad glared at Harley._

"_Sorry, sorry!" _

"_Okay, so did you both get the plan?"_

_Tropius and Harley looked at each other then back to Solidad and nodded. They all got into their positions that they were supposed to be. Solidad gave a signal to Tropius and he nodded and did as told. Tropius's Flash was absolutely amazing; she had never seen one like it. Whatever this lady did, she did a fantastic job raising this Tropius._

_Solidad grabbed Drew from behind and cupped his mouth then whispered in Drew's ear, "Shh… don't worry it's me, Solidad. We're here to save you. Harley has May, so no need to worry" Drew nodded and followed Solidad quietly._

"_What the hell is this?" The blonde man shouted out._

_Harley grabbed May from behind and cupped her mouth but she kept struggling her way free. Harley was getting angrier by the second and found a near by rock, he decided to knock her out with it to make her go unconscious. When she passed out he then dragged her away to where Solidad and Drew were.  
><em>

_**-End of flashback**_

"So after that we met up with Tropius and Drew suggested we should head to your place since you do live here" Solidad said, "And, because you were still unconscious and we didn't want your parents to worry… we just said you fell asleep while we were hanging out at the park then they offered us to stay for the night."

"Great story, huh?" Harley said with a huge smile.

"Y-you knocked me out?" May yelled at Harley.

"Well if you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?" Harley yelled back.

Solidad gave out an exasperated sigh as the two were fighting.

"Can you two stop acting like kids?" Drew said loudly as he rolled his eyes, "May, just be happy that he saved your life, if he didn't knock you out who knows what would have happened."

"Fine!" May yelled out and sat back down on the table. Harley mumbled something under his breath and May knew it was something about her but she decided to let it go. He did after all save her life.

"Solidad, Harley" Drew said, "Thanks for saving us back there."

"Yeah, thanks" May said with a small smile.

"No problem" Solidad said, "Although you're lucky that the lady told us about it. We should go find her and thank her soon."

"So, what were you guys doing together in the forest?" Harley said with a devious smile, "At night" He winked at May.

Solidad gave out a small laugh at Harley's question.

"We heard a girl screaming so we both decided to check it out and then those guys were there" Drew said coldly crossing his arms around his chest.

"What were you guys doing before that, then?" Harley said raising an eyebrow; his smile grew a little bigger.

"Harley! It's nothing like that!" May exclaimed and accidentally hit the remote that was beside her. The TV turned on as the remote fell onto the ground loosing its batteries. "Oops."

"Klutz" Drew said with a smirk. May rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

"There have been about ten murders around here in the Hoenn region recently these past two week and a few people with major injuries" The news lady had said on TV as everyone turned their attention to it. "No one knows who or why they are doing this so we advise you to be aware and careful out there. The only thing we know about this murderer is that he or she has an unusual like dagger that looks something like this" The TV showed a small sketching of the dagger that this murderer had "This dagger was known to be used by the murderer from one of our victims. If you've seen this dagger or know about this culprit, please call now."

Everyone in the room gasped as May put the batteries back into the remote and then turned off the TV.

"Well this c-can't be good" May gulped.

"Thank goodness we saved you, otherwise you'd both be dead" Solidad said relieved.

"I don't think so" Drew said. Everyone turned there heads to the green haired boy with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"That black haired guy, Cyrus, he said something about needing May alive for their use."

"What about you Drew? He said he didn't care if you were dead" May said as she bit the bottom of her lips.

"That doesn't matter, whoever they are…they're going to be back for you May" Drew said with a serious face. His bright emerald eyes locked onto May's dazzling sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God" Rosaline whispered covering her mouth.<p>

Nathan stood up and took Rosaline's wrist, "Come on lets go."

Rosaline tilted her head at Nathan and raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Well where else? We have to inform a little lazy ass"

"Oh, right" Rosaline got up and was about to take out her wallet until Nathan stopped her, "What are you doing, we can't just leave without paying you know!"

"Already paid when you went to use the washroom, come on lets go" Nathan took her hand and they both walked out of the café and headed straight to the pokemon center.

When they got to the pokemon center they walked to where the guest rooms were and went into their room. Rosaline did a little check around the hallways making sure no one was around then closed the door and locked it.

"Look at her, what a pig."

"I wouldn't be talking, have you seen the way you sleep?" Rosaline said to Nathan with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and you find it very attractive."

"Whatever, go wake her up" Rosaline said as she headed to the bathroom.

Nathan walked over to the desk and grabbed one of Annalise's pokeball, "Come on out Totodile."

Annalise's Totodile came out and danced around, "Toto, Totodile!"

"Alright, little one go wake up your trainer" Nathan commanded as he walked over to his bed.

Totodile agreed and jumped onto Annalise's bed. He put his face up close to her and blinked a few times as he poked her cheek. She didn't wake up so Totodile walked to her back and started jumping on top of her causing her to shriek. Totodile stopped jumping and let out a nice water gun on her face.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Morning Anna!" Rosaline interrupted as she came out of the bathroom giggling while Nathan and Totodile were laughing.

"This is not funny; you could have just poked me awake or something!" Annalise yelled wiping the water off her face.

"Toto, toto, to, dile!" Totodile said jumping onto Annalise's shoulder.

"Well, if you woke up earlier this wouldn't have happened you know. It's already three." Nathan said pointing at the clock.

"Ohh… Alright well, I'll go shower now and maybe we can chill, yes?" Annalise said returning Totodile to his pokeball then headed off to the bathroom.

"Be quick, we need to talk" Nathan said seriously as Annalise closed the door behind her.

"I don't think she heard you" Rosaline said as she walked over to Nathan's bed sitting down beside him.

"Oh I heard him!" Annalise yelled from the bathroom.

"Nathan?" Rosaline said putting her head on his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"How long has it been since we last…you know."

"Long time…" He replied laying his head on top of hers.

About an hour passed and Annalise was all dressed up and ready. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti tank top with a nice black cardigan on top, with jean shorts. Her hair was down nice and straight with her bangs to the side clipped with a star.

"What ever happened to being quick?" Nathan said giving Annalise a glare.

"I'm a girl, buddy. There is no such thing as getting ready quick!" She replied with a big smile.

"Anna, we really need to talk" Rosaline said sitting on top of the desk as her foot lied on the desk chair.

"What's up?"

Rosaline looked at Nathan who was lying against the bed frame and he nodded. She walked over to Annalise and sat her down on the bed and started talking. Annalise's eyes opened widely when Rosaline was done talking with a frown.


	3. Chapter Three

About time I finished this chapter, huh?

It took me awhile to write this...I couldn't think of anything!

At least I finally got Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul in this though!

I might add a little questshipping...I don't know, i'm thinking about it.

Anyways, please review & enjoy chapter three!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Two weeks have passed since May found out that she had been wanted. Whenever she wanted to go somewhere, her friends made sure that she was not alone at all times. Out of all her friends, Drew ended up being the most protective one and watched over her the most. The brunette was starting to get annoyed. Her friends were being over dramatic about this whole thing, it was ridicules! Sure she loved to hang with her friends but it would be nice to have some time to her self.

Solidad and Harley had left May to search for the lady who gave them the Tropius. Once they find her, they had promised to bring her back for some questions. They had done a lot of research over the week about this lady and they still had no clue of her. Even the Tropius can't find its own trainer. It was as if she didn't even exist in the first place.

All the Officer Jenny's with their crew around Hoenn and other regions too, have been on the look out for this murderer, since then the murderers were quiet. Quiet or not, the brunette's friends still won't leave her alone. Drew and Misty both believe that they defiantly will be back with a massive evil plan to take May which is why they aren't doing anything yet, Dawn and Ash think they are just waiting till the police cool down until they start again, and Paul… he just pretends he doesn't care.

"Drew…" May said sitting on the swings at the park looking up at the stars. She was wearing a red long sleeve off the shoulder top, dark jean shorts, red flower head flip flops, and of course her favourite red bandana.

Drew who was sitting on the bottom of a slide not to far away from the swings replied back. He had on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans with matching shoes.

She stopped looking up at the night sky and looked at Drew, "It's been two weeks and I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"Really?" He smirked.

May rolled her eyes. She got off the swings and started walking towards him until she accidentally tripped over something.

Drew chuckled, "Last time I checked, big girls know how to walk."

May got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She gave him a glare and started to storm off away from him. Usually she would fight back but she didn't. Those two weeks of spending time with Drew was fun but most of the time he was being such an arrogant, cocky, jerk. She had enough of it, plus she wasn't in to mood to be fighting back.

Drew let out a small sigh as he called out her name. Boy did he need to stop teasing the girl… He got off the slide and started to run after her. After a while he caught up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you" She muttered trying to free her arm, "Let go of me!"

Drew ignored her and pulled her close to him. May's face flushed a bright shade of red. She looked up to notice that his bright emerald eyes were starring at her sapphire eyes. She had looked into Drew's eyes many times before but she had never really paid attention to how stunning they really were. Looking into his eyes was like running around in the forest naked, such a wild green that it could only have been taken out of nature.

Minutes which seemed like hours had passed and the two were still gazing into each others eyes. Drew wanted to break the silence between them but he couldn't… he didn't want too. He could just stand there all day just looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes that were shinning in the moonlight.

"Uhm, D-Drew…"

Drew snapped out of his thoughts and gave out a small sigh. He then pulled out a red thornless rose out of nowhere in front of May.

She cocked her head to the side, "What's this for?" as she took the rose. He didn't answer but shrugged. She let out a fake gasp, "Is thee Drew Hayden apologizing…to me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" He smirked.

The brunette had a small smile on her face, "Well if you are I guess…I can forgive you."

"Good" The green haired boy said. He pulled her into him and cupped the bottom of her chin leaning in towards her.

"Owwww!" A familiar voice yelped out loudly as a person came rolling out of a bush.

May and Drew both jumped at the voice and broke apart from each other. They turned to the raven haired boy who was on the ground moaning.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The raven haired boy yelled at the bush. He took his red and white hat off the ground and threw it back on his head and got up.

"Ash, what are you doing here!" May shrieked as Drew rolled his eyes throwing his hands in his pocket.

Ash turned to May and Drew with his hand behind his head. He smiled, "Hehe, we were doing nothing! Don't worry, we didn't see anything!"

"We?" Drew asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Pikachu!" A small yellow mouse cried, running towards its trainer from the bush as he jumped on his shoulders.

"Yes, me and Pikachu of course!" Ash said giving out a fake laugh.

May was about to reply when they all heard a sneeze.

Ash's eyes widened. "Bless you!" May said looking at the bush with absolutely no thought in her mind.

"Thank you!" A voice replied back.

"You're welcome, Dawn" May said to the bush then turned her head back to Ash. Drew rolled his eyes as he counted down in his head backwards, as soon as he reached one… "DAWN?" May yelled out loud, she looked back at the bush with her hands on her hips. Ash slapped his hand on his forehead while Pikachu copied his trainer's action.

The dark blue haired girl came up from the bush with a whole bunch of twigs and leaves in her hair. She was wearing a pink and white hat, t-shirt, and skirt with matching shoes. "H-hey…May," she said with nervous smile as she scratched the back of her neck with her Piplup in her arms, "How's it going?"

"If you're here that means…" The brunette let out an exasperated sigh, "Misty and Paul must be here too…"

"Pi-Pikachu!" The small yellow mouse pokemon said with a smile.

"No they're not…what makes you say that?" Dawn said in a high pitched voice with a nervous laugh.

"Because bushes don't have blue and white sneakers" Drew said pointing at the shoes sticking out from the side of the bush as it disappeared when it was mentioned.

"Mine as well come out…" Ash said with Pikachu agreeing.

A lavender haired boy who was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue and grey jacket on top, dark jeans and shoes that matched his jacket came out of the bush along with an orange hair girl. She had her hair tied to the side and was wearing an aqua blue tank top with white shorts and matching flip-flops.

"Ugh, it's all your fault Ash Ketchum!" Misty, the orange haired girl yelled.

"Pip Piplup!" The small blue penguin said shooting bubbles at him.

"Hey! You were the one who pushed me out of the bush!" Ash retorted.

"Well, if you weren't so annoying then it wouldn't have happened" The lavender haired boy, Paul said coldly.

"Guys, guys, no need to fight!" Dawn yelled out.

The three friends who came out of the bush all rolled their eyes at her. After a while of chatting together Misty and Dawn both shooed the boys away to talk to May alone.

"What are you guys doing here?" May said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the two.

"What's with the rose?" Misty said as her and Dawn both smirked nudging May.

May's face flushed a bright scarlet as she looked down at the flower twirling it in her hands, "W-well… It's from Drew."

"Well, no duh! We saw the whole thing!" Dawn said throwing a hand on her hip while the other hand was holding Piplup.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you two were dating?" Misty yelled out with a disappointed look on her face.

"I AM NOT DATING DREW!" May shouted.

Misty and Dawn both giggled at her.

"You almost kissed the guy!" Dawn exclaimed, "Well actually…you would have if somebody here didn't push Ash out of the bush" she glared at Misty.

"Pip piplup!" the small blue penguin-like pokemon yelled.

Misty rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie to us May, we're your best friends! We know you two like each other!" Misty said, "It's pretty obvious."

"I-I don't like him!"

"Like who?" A black haired girl said. She had her hair down wearing a white extended length tank top with dark skinny jeans and sneakers. Behind her were two people with an Umbreon and a Totodile.

May turned around and saw the three friends that she had met two weeks ago, "Annalise, Rosaline, Nathan! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Anna!" Dawn said as she waved to Rosaline and Nathan.

"Hey Dawn!" She smiled sweetly and then looked at May, "May, did your boyfriend give you that rose?" Rosaline said as she gave a huge smile pointing at the flower. She was wearing a black tank top with a thin yellow cardigan and white shorts with matching flats.

"BOYFRIEND?" Annalise yelled out loud running over to May, "YOU TWO ARE DATING?"

"No, no, no! You guys got it all wrong!" May shrieked.

Misty was about to speak when she saw Ash, Drew, and Paul coming their way.

"Hey you guys alright? We heard someone yelling" Ash said walking over to the group of girls and Nathan with Drew and Paul.

"Everything's fine, nothing to worry about!" Misty said with a small smile as her face flushed a light pink when she looked at Ash.

"Oh, please!" Annalise said as she threw her hands in the air running over to Drew, "You! Why didn't you tell me you guys were da-hmpph" Before she could say the word May came up from behind and covered her mouth.

"Hehehe, just ignore her! She's just going crazy" May said with a nervous smile dragging her away from a confused Drew.

"Toto toto dile!" The blue crocodile like pokemon called out.

The small mouse pokemon called out its name and jumped off his trainer's shoulders and started to run after Annalise's Totodile along with Rosaline's Umbreon and Dawn's Piplup.

"Don't go to far now!" Rosaline shouted to the four pokemon. The four pokemon all turned around, yelled out their own names with a smile, and started to play around the park.

"So, I believe we haven't met before" The orange haired girl said to the three friends, "I'm Misty!" She said with her brightest smile, "The Cerulean gym leader, this is Ash, and that's Paul" She introduced pointing at the two as they both nodded.

Rosaline giggled, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rosaline and this over here," she pointed the boy standing next to her, "is-"

"A rude hideous human being that ever lived and I'm Annalise or Anna which ever you prefer" Annalise interrupted Rosaline with a grin.

"This hideous human being happens to have a name and it's Nathan" Rosaline said as she rolled her eyes.

Nathan chuckled as he threw his arm over Rosaline's shoulder and looked at Annalise, "Doesn't matter what my name is, at least I'm not going to die alone unlike somebody."

Annalise growled, "I'm still young, I got time."

Dawn, Misty, and May started to giggle as they all started to converse together.

Nathan noticed something on Rosaline's cardigan. Near her arm the colour was darker and it was red as it started to expand, his eyes widened. He whispered quietly in Rosaline's ear as she looked down and noticed it and tried to cover it.

"Rosaline, your arm!" Dawn said pointed to it as everyone turned to look at it.

"Oh, no it's bleeding" Misty said with a frown walking over to her taking her arm.

"What happened?" The guys asked.

"I-Uh…" Rosaline stuttered trying to think of something as Misty examined her arm.

"Rosaline, this cut is really deep. You're going to need stitches" Misty said, "What did you do?"

Rosaline looked up at Annalise then Nathan.

"Probably happened when we were training earlier with our pokemon…" Annalise said.

"Training?" Drew asked.

"Wow, you guys must train pretty hard in order to hurt yourself like that" Ash said with a small smile.

"I need something to cover it up; she's loosing a lot of blood…" Misty said with a queasy look on her face. Dawn looked like she was about to pass out while holding onto Paul's arm.

"Here, use my cardigan I don't mind. I was going to throw this one out anyway" Rosaline said taking it off and handing it over to Misty as she accepted it. She tore it apart and wrapped it around Rosaline's arm nice and tight.

"I think we should get you to the hospital to get that checked up" May said.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Annalise said with a smile, "We're heading off to the pokemon center anyway! You guys stay here, have some fun! Nathan and I will take it from here, right buddy?" She elbowed Nathan on the arm.

Nathan nodded and gave Rosaline his jacket as she thanked him.

"I can give you a ride if you want" Drew offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but its okay. We like to walk." Rosaline said holding on to Nathan's arm.

"We'll see you guys around, alright?" Annalise said giving the girls a good-bye hug and the guys a handshake.

"How about we go out for dinner or something together next week" May asked with a bright smile, "Since you guys offered Dawn and I lunch, it'd be nice if we can do something nice back for you."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! It will be mine and May's treat!" Dawn added.

Annalise looked at Nathan and Rosaline, they both nodded.

"Sure, we won't mind. Which restaurant shall we go to?" Nathan asked the two.

"A fancy one" Dawn said, "How about Le Palais D'or?"

"Alright!" Ash yelled out throwing his hand in the air, "My favourite!" Misty rolled her eyes at him.

Annalise's eyes widened, "That's a pretty expensive restaurant y'know…"

Dawn gave out a giggle, "My cousin owns the restaurant, don't worry about it!"

"Oh, wow…" Rosaline whispered.

"Alright then, next week Saturday at Le Palais D'or at…" May said as she trailed off thinking of a time.

"Eight o'clock?" Drew suggested.

"Eight o'clock" Rosaline and Nathan said with a nod.

"Sure, will do! We'll see you guys then!" Annalise smiled.

"Don't forget to dress up!" Dawn added.

Annalise nodded and turned to face the four pokemon playing together at the park, "Totodile, Umbreon! Come on, let's go!"

The four pokemon came back as Totodile, Pikachu, and Piplup ran into their owners arm as Rosaline returned her Umbreon. They all said their good-byes and off they went, back to the pokemon center.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"A DATE?" May shrieked out loud at her two friends. This was crazy May did not want to bring a date for their little dinner party they were having at Le Palais D'or. Apparently everyone agreed on it except for her. It was pretty obvious that Dawn and Paul were going together along with Misty and Ash, and Rosaline and Nathan. Although, who knows who Annalise and Drew will bring, but that doesn't matter does it? The problem here is who she would bring.

"You always have Drew; I heard he didn't ask anyone yet!" Dawn said with a devious smile.

"Yeah May, come on, I know you want to go with him. Plus we can't go to Le Palais D'or without a date!" Misty exclaimed brushing her hair.

"And why is that? I've done it a million times before, haven't I?" May said plopping herself on Dawn's bed.

"Twice, but those were just regular nights!" Dawn giggled, "When I called my cousin to book a reservation she said it was date night that day!"

"Date night?" May asked sitting up on the bed with her head cocked to the side.

Misty nodded, "It's a perfect chance for you to get closer to Drew, for Dawn to get closer to Paul and for me to get closer to Ash…" She blushed when she mentioned Ash's name.

May's face flushed a light pink, "What makes you think that I like him?"

Both Dawn and Misty gave out an exasperated sigh at the brunette, "You really need to stop denying your feelings for the guy" Dawn said walking towards May, sitting down beside her. "It's really obvious May! The way you look at each other, the way you guys talk, the way both your faces light up the room whenever one of you are around each other, just everything when you guys are together! You like him, and he likes you, probably even more then that."

Misty walked over to the brunette and threw an arm over her shoulder, "And the other day at the park you guys almost kissed too, what more to say?" she added with a soft laugh.

May didn't say anything; she was stuck deep in her thoughts about Drew. She was thinking about what her friends had just said to her, how she acts around him, how she felt, how obnoxious he was, just everything about him. Did she really like him…like that?

"May, yoohoo! Are you there?" Dawn said waving a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"She's probably lost in her thoughts about Drew" Misty said giggling at May's bright red face.

Dawn shrugged and pushed her off the bed.

"What was that for?" May yelled, getting up from the ground.

"Well, I asked if you wanted me to make you a dress or buy one, but no, you weren't answering! You were to busy thinking about Drew, so I got angry and decided to push you off the bed!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands in the air then crossing them around her chest.

May gave let out a soft giggle and sat back on the bed, "Sorry Dawn and to answer your question, do you want to make my dress?"

Dawn's face lit up, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She squealed clasping her hands together.

May smiled brightly and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Then go right ahead, my friend"

Dawn squealed some more and hugged her two best friends. "You guys are the best! I promise you, when the guys see you on Saturday they will be speechless!" She yelled, running out of the room to get her sketchbook and pencil.

* * *

><p>The brunette had just finished taking a nice long bath after such an exhausting afternoon at Dawn's house. She left the bathroom and entered her room drying her hair with the towel in her hands. She flicked on the lights and saw two fluttering shadows behind her curtains.<p>

She cocked her head to the side out of curiosity and walked towards the window. Right when she was just about to open the curtains she heard a huge noise that had startled her. She shrieked and ran out of her room only to run into her little twelve year old brother, Max.

"Can it hurt to watch where you are going?" Max yelled getting up from the floor putting his glasses back on.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"What's the rush? Date with Drew or something?"

May's face flushed red by the mention of his name, "N-no!" May retorted, "There's something in my room that trying to kill me!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! There's something behind my window just waiting to kill me!"

Max ignored her and walked up to his sister's room. He walked towards the fluttering shadow behind the curtains that were making noises. He put his hand on the curtain when May yelled out.

"What are you doing?"

He turned his head to look at the brunette, "What do you think?" He faced the curtains and opened it to reveal two flying bug pokemon. He smirked.

"A Butterfree and a Masquerain?" May questioned, walking to Max.

Max rolled his eyes and opened the window for the two pokemon to come inside, "Not just any Butterfree and Masquerain, it's Drew's."

The two bug pokemon flew around May's head greeting her, "Masquera-a-a-ain." The moth-like pokemon cried.

"Freeee!" cried the other bug butterfly-like pokemon.

The two bug/flying pokemon flew around the brunette hinting her to follow them.

"What are you guys doing?" May asked.

Max smirked as he yelled to his sister, "I think Drew wants to take you out on a cheesy date!"

May's eyes widened, "Max!" she pushed him lightly on his shoulders.

Her little brother just stood there and started to laugh, "Anyways, I gotta feed my pokemon. Later!" Max smirked and ran out of the room.

The brunette turned to the pokemon and sighed, "I'm guessing Drew wants me to follow you two?"

The moth and butterfly pokemon both nodded.

"H-he's not taking me on a date right?" May questioned, thinking about what Max said earlier.

"Free, freeee" Butterfree cried flying around.

May gave a small smile and got dressed. She wore her favourite red bandana, white tank top with a red sweater over it, and dark blue jeans with matching sneakers. She ran down the stairs and headed for the door with the two pokemon.

"Where are we going?" The brunette asked Drew's pokemon. They had been wandering around for about half an hour and she was getting tired, "Can we take a rest?"

Masquerain flew behind her back pushing her to make her walk faster.

"Okay, okay, fine!" May pouted.

About twenty minutes later, May had arrived to her destination. She was on top of a mini cliff with the beach waves flowing beneath. The sun was setting and the waves were calm. Her eyes widened when she saw the scenery, it was absolutely beautiful. She walked near the edge of the cliff and sat down, admiring the view.

"Beautiful…" May said in a voice, barley above a whisper. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air letting her feet dangle off the cliff, "Don't you think, you two?"

There was a silence.

"Butterfree? Masquerain?" May called out getting up and looking for the two pokemon, "Where'd you two go?" she mumbled throwing her hands on her hips.

"Back in their pokeballs." May jumped slightly at the voice that came from behind her.

May turned around and yelled at the emerald haired boy, "Drew! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sneak up behind me, it's not nice!"

Drew smirked and took his hand out for May to take. She cocked her head to the side. Drew rolled his eyes, "Come on, I brought you here to watch the sun set with you. I don't want to miss it."

May raised her eyebrow, "You brought me here, really?"

Drew ignored her as he took her hand, he noticed her face flush a light shade of pink. He smirked at her and led her to the edge of the cliff. They both sat there together quietly watching the sun go down.

* * *

><p>Dawn had placed blindfolds on both May and Misty. Today was the day that Dawn had finished all three of their dresses and their dinner date with Annalise, Rosaline, and Nathan.<p>

"Dawn, can we take these off now?" asked May impatiently with her arms crossed around her chest. They had at about less than an hour to get ready and they're still not dressed.

"Okay, sorry, sorry! I just have to make sure it's perfect when I show it to you!" Dawn said walking over to Misty and May.

"Anything you make for us is perfect." Misty said with a smile.

Dawn's face lit up when she heard Misty's comment. She unfolded Misty's blindfold first then May's. She placed the blindfolds on her bed and walked over to her closet. She took out a blue bow-accent chiffon knee-length layered halter dress and handed it over to Misty. The smile on Dawn's face grew bigger when she saw Misty's reaction. "So, you like?" Dawn asked throwing her hands behind her back.

"I'm speechless!" Misty yelled out taking the dress from Dawn. She put it against her body and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of Dawn's room. Misty smiled and turned to face Dawn, "How about May's Dress?"

Dawn smiled, "Right here!" She turned to her closet and pulled out a bright red spaghetti strap pin tuck dress with ruffles for the skirt.

May's mouth dropped, "You made this?"

"I'm that good, huh?"

"The best! How about your dress, Dawn?" Misty asked.

"You'll see, come on go get dressed!" Dawn said with excitement pushing Misty and May out of her room. She slammed her room door shut and yelled, "Now, hurry up and come back for makeup and what not!"

Half an hour had passed and the three girls were still getting dressed. There was about five more minutes left until their dates would arrive to pick them out.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I thought you said they'll be here in five minutes!" May yelled at Dawn.

"That's what they texted me!" Dawn yelled back curling May's hair.

"You should have just straightened your hair instead, would have been ten times faster!" Misty said walking out of the room to open the door for their dates. She had her hair down nice and straight with a blue ribbon tied around acting as a headband.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she just finished the last curl to May's hair. "There, now I need to do my hair and we'll be done!"

"You still haven't put on your dress, you know." May said looking in the mirror examining her chocolate brown curls.

"Oh, right…" Dawn said with a sheepish smile. She looked at May and then the door then smiled.

May rolled her eyes understanding what Dawn was hinting. She started walking towards the door when something hit her at the back of her head, "Ow!" she turned around and saw a ruby red rose clip on the floor.

Dawn smiled, "Wear it, it matches the dress!"

May picked up the clip and smiled, "Thanks."

"Now go on, your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs! I'll be there in a minute!" She said loudly pushing her out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" May retorted. She gave out an exasperated sigh and walked down the stairs. At the last two steps of the stairs she accidentally fell, but into the arms of a familiar someone.

"I know you've missed me and all, but do you really have to come running into my arms? A simple hello would be nice" said a voice that belongs to a certain green haired co-ordinator.

May's face flushed a bright red, "I-I-Uh" she stuttered.

"What? Can't talk cause you're too in love with me?" He smirked.

May got up from the co-ordinator's arm and punched him playfully on his arm; "You wish, Drew! Plus, I tripped! I didn't run into your arms, you just happened to catch me when I fell!" she pouted and turned away to walk away to where everyone else was with her face still red. Drew chuckled as he followed behind fixing his green tie.

Misty smiled at the brunette whose face was still red. She leaned towards her and whispered in her ears, "I knew you would bring Drew as your date!" The brunette's face flushed a little darker. Misty giggled as she put on her blue stilettos.

"Where's Dawn?" Paul asked leaning against the door with an eyebrow raised. He had on a white dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Right here!" Dawn yelled out running out of her room holding her Piplup with one arm and the other holding her light pink two inch strappy sandals. She had a knee length pink spaghetti strap bow-accent dress with sequences near the top of the dress. Her dark blue hair was tied back with her bangs left out curled framing her face. "Missed me?" She said walking down the stairs. Paul's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Dawn. She noticed and giggled. Everyone else gave her a friendly smile and complimented her. She put on her heels and linked her arms with Paul, "Ya ready?

"Yeah" May said as she put on her red half an inch strap high heels, "Let's go."

Ash smiled and was about to say something when he was interrupted by his stomach. He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Hehe, sorry. I missed lunch today."

"Pika, pi…" The small yellow mouse pokemon sighed, sitting on its trainers shoulders.

Everyone laughed as they headed out the door and off to their dinner date.

* * *

><p>Alright, It's about time I finally finished this chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it.<p>

For all those who want to see the dresses that the ladies wore theres a link on my profile! That link also tells you more about this story... like characters and stuff. So whenever you see a new character come in or something like that, it'll be updated onto the website!

Alright, bye.

Please review!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon._


	5. Chapter Five

Alright, it's been a while since I last updated! I've been so busy lately!

Schools starting soon, so it might take long for updates to come now...

But don't worry, I promise to keep updating no matter what!

Also, thank's for reviewing, keep it comming! :)

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Le Palais D'or is the most famous, fanciest, and expensive restaurant around the Hoenn region. It's like stepping into a castle when you enter; it's beautiful, huge, and so elegant. Many weddings and special events had occurred there because people say it's where all the magic begins. If you ever wanted to go, you would always have to make a reservation because without it, you have no such luck getting in.

At Le Palais D'or there are many floors. The first floor and second floor were for the customers and pokemon. On the first floor besides tables, there was also a stage and a dance floor. Then there was the main staircase that spiralled around that led to the second floor, so big and amazingly decorated. Then the third floor was all for the chefs and other workers and for anyone who wanted their pokemon to run around they dropped them off on the fourth floor. For the other floors… who know what were in them.

"Ah, Ms. Gonzales," said a tall man with a French accent behind the restaurant's podium. He had short black hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and shoes with a fancy golden tie around his neck. On his shirt was his golden name tag that said 'Hello, I'm Stephan' in black letters. "You all look lovely this evening!"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself!" Dawn said, sweetly.

Stephan smiled sweetly back at her, "You made a reservation for a table of ten, oui?" He said, taking out a few menus from inside the podium.

"Yeah, that's right, the other four will arrive shortly, I think…so don't kick them out or anything when they come!" Dawn said smiling with her arm linked with Paul's.

"Of course."

She looked around the restaurant looking for someone, "Is my cousin around?"

"He told me if you were looking for him, he would not be available. But, I suggest you start looking for him in the kitchen" he replied, annoyingly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course he'll be in the kitchen… Can you seat my friends while I look for him?" Stephan nodded at her. "Thanks a lot, Stephan! Come on Piplup, let's go!" she said. Dawn unlinked her arm from Paul's and started to walk towards the staircase with Piplup trailing behind her. Stephan turned to the group of friends and smiled as he led them to their table.

The table that was reserved for them was near by a big window and not to far away from the stage in the restaurant. They were many people and pokemon around dancing, eating, playing, and chatting the night away.

"As you may or may not know, today is date night. So, today at Le Palais D'or we will be hosting a special singing and/or dancing contest with your special someone. "If you win…" Stephan chuckled, "Big prizes," The five sat in their seats and nodded while Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder. "If you would like to join, just head off to the DJ beside the stage and sign up there." Stephan placed the menus on the table, "Would you all like a glass of water?" he asked. Everyone looked at him and nodded, he smiled and left. After awhile he came back with a tray of cold water, ten glass cups, and ice. He placed them down on the table and poured out the water for the five friends. "Well, enjoy your stay at Le Palais D'or." He bowed politely, and then left.

"Singing or dancing contest, hmm…" Misty said with a mischievous smile, "Sounds fun!"

"No… not really" May said, shaking her head. The brunette did love to sing and dance, but not in front of so many people. The only people she had ever sung in front of were only Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Misty, Dawn, Max, her parents, and to her pokemon.

"What, can't sing or dance?" The chartreuse green haired co-ordinator mocked, and then smirked. He wore black pants and shoes, a white dress shirt with a green tie and a black, opened, jacket on top.

"I CAN TOO!" She retorted, glaring him down.

"Dancing I don't know, but May can really sing!" Ash said, with a bright smile. Pikachu, who was on his shoulders, smiled cheerfully and agreed crying out its own name, enthusiastically.

"Thanks you two!" May said, returning a smile at him and the small yellow mouse pokemon.

"She sings ten times better with Misty and Dawn though" Ash added, "Right Paul?" He slapped Paul on his back.

Paul rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

"Really now, May… You can sing?" Drew asked, holding his chin with a hand on the table.

"W-well…I guess you can say that…" said May, with a nervous smile.

"Say what?" said a familiar pink haired girl. She had on a grey faux suede bow-accent strapless dress that came to her thighs with matching ballet flats. Her long hair was straightened down with a matching grey headband, instead of her usual curls. Beside her, she was holding hands with a blonde man with deep dark blue eyes.

"Rosaline, Nathan, hey!" May yelled, excitedly. She stood up from her seat to great them both with a friendly hug. "You look so pretty! I love your dress!" The brunette complimented.

The pink hair girl smiled, "Thank you, but your dress is better! It's absolutely stunning!"

May smiled and said, "Thanks. Dawn made it. She made Misty's and her own dress too!" Misty smiled and got up to show Rosaline her dress.

Rosaline raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Amazing… I should have asked her to make me one…" Misty and May both giggled as they went back to their seats.

Nathan took a seat beside Rosaline who sat next to the seat on Misty's left while Ash was on her right. Beside Ash was Drew, and then May then an empty seat for Dawn. Beside that empty seat for Dawn was where Paul sat. On the other side of Paul were two empty seats that were meant for Annalise's date and herself.

After a while of talking and waiting for Dawn, May finally realised a certain someone was missing. "Hey, where's Anna?" she asked, tilting her head looking at Rosaline and Nathan.

"She's outside waiting for her date apparently" Nathan said with a shrug, "I never knew she actually got one" he chuckled. He had on a dark grey dress shirt with a white tie, black dress pants and matching shoes.

Rosaline punched his arm playfully, "Don't be mean! You should be happy that our little Anna is growing up!" Nathan chuckled.

A few minutes have passed and Annalise showed up. She had on black strapless lace up tulle dress that came to her thighs. For her shoes, she wore black strappy heels with diamonds on them. Her hair was curled in a half up half down hairstyle. On her shoulder, she had her Totodile who was wearing a tie that was black with dark grey stripes.

Annalise smiled sweetly and took the empty seat beside Nathan. "Hey guys!"

"Toto, Totodile!" The small blue crocodile-like pokemon yelled. He jumped on the table in front of the seat where Annalise's date was suppose to sit.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Annalise asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"She's looking for her cousin," Misty answered. Annalise nodded.

"Did your date not show up, or something?" Paul asked, curiously, with an eyebrow raised.

Annalise looked at Paul and gave him a big ear-to-ear smile, "No, he's right here!" She pointed to her Totodile who called out its name excitedly, jumping around.

Nathan who took a sip of the cold water on the table, choked. He then started to laugh out loud, "You're not serious are you?" he said, laughing between words.

"Is that a problem, Nathan?" Annalise raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just kind of sad to bring a pokemon as your date instead of a human being" Drew said as he flicked his chartreuse green hair. Annalise gave him a glare while Nathan gave him an approving smirk.

May slapped him on the arm, "Hey! I think that's sweet! I should have done the same as Anna instead of going with you!"

"It may be sweet but… I think you'd rather have me as your date" he smirked as he pulled out a blood red thornless rose from his pocket and handed it to her. The brunette blushed. Annalise's mouth slightly opened by surprise.

Misty giggled, "I think it's very sweet too, don't you think Ash?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I bring Pikachu with me everywhere." Paul rolled his eyes at Ash's comment.

Rosaline smiled softly, "It's okay if Totodile is your date, at least he won't break your heart."

Annalise's eyes widened, "Drew's your date?" She leaned towards the table looking at May, ignoring Rosaline.

"Sadly" she responded, and then pouted.

"Didn't I tell you this?" Nathan asked, looking over at Annalise.

She raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Rosaline gave a soft laugh, "That's our Annalise to never listen to a word you say!" Nathan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"How did this happen?" Annalise yelled at May.

"It just sort of happened?" May replied, slowly.

"Oh, it was so cute!" Dawn yelled out, joyfully, holding her Piplup. She took her seat that was in-between Paul and May. Everyone turned their heads towards her, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Ash shook his head, "No, nothing at all. How's your cousin?"

"He's doing fine!" Dawn responded.

"Pip, pip, Piplup!" The small blue penguin-like pokemon called. Dawn looked down at Piplup who reminded her something.

"Oh right! He said he's looking forward in challenging you again, Ash" Dawn said with a bright smile.

Misty sighed, "Oh great…" she mumbled to herself.

Ash smiled and shot his fist in the air, "Alright, can't wait till then! I'll so win this time! Right Pikachu?" The yellow mouse cheered lifting his hand in the air.

"You too, Paul. He'd like to see how well you'd improved these past months."

Paul smirked, "Sure."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! How'd he ask you, May?" Annalise said, impatiently crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"What makes you think I asked her?" Drew mocked.

"Drop the cool act, Drew" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. Drew raised an eyebrow.

Misty laughed, "No need to be embarrassed! It was sweet how you asked her!" Ash and Paul smirked at Drew.

"How'd he ask you?" Rosaline asked, looking at May. She wanted to compare how cheesy Drew can be when it comes to romance with Nathan when he was around Drew's age. Just for the fun of it though.

Everyone was looking at the brunette waiting for an answer. "Well…I, he," she stuttered, thinking where she should start.

Drew sighed, "I used my Masquerain and Butterfree to lead her to me." May blushed, waiting for Drew to finish the rest of the story. He told them how he used them so he could watch the sunset with May and then ask her.

_**-Flashback**_

_May and Drew were sitting side by side on the edge of the cliff. The ocean was crystal clear and sparkling beautifully from the sunset. As they both watched the sun setting down quietly, May yawned._

"_You tired?" The chartreuse green haired boy said. She shook her head, admiring the ocean view. Drew chuckled, "Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not," she yawned again, "lying."_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_I'm not!" She protested, glaring at him._

"_You're never going to get a date at Le Palais D'or if you lie, you know" he mocked._

_May smirked, "What If I already have a date?" she said, proudly._

"_You do?" Drew asked a little surprised. He cursed in his mind at Dawn and Misty. They said they were positive that she didn't have a date yet._

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What does it matter anyways?" May replied, looking back at the ocean. _

_Drew gave out a small sigh and didn't reply. He turned his head back towards the sunset._

"_Drew, do you have a date yet?" she said in a quite voice looking down._

"_No, but I thought I was going too." He muttered._

"_What do you mean?" she looked up at him. He sighed._

"_Well, I figured that you wouldn't find a date… so I decided to be kind and ask you instead."_

_May's mouth opened, "Excuse me? Are you saying that I am not capable of finding a date?" she questioned, angrily._

_Drew smirked. He knew if May really did have a date she would have said something else then to question him. "What does it matter? You have one now, don't you?" _

_May's face turned red from embarrassment, "N-no not really…" she looked down. "I was going to ask a few people but… they were all busy…"_

"_I'm guessing a few people as in Brendan?" He chuckled, "Only."_

"_Psh, no…" She said slowly. Drew looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She sighed, "Okay, fine."_

"_So, do you?" he asked, looking at her, "You know…"_

_She lifted her head back up to look at him, "Do I what?" she blinked._

_He rolled his eyes, "Saturday, dinner, me, you, date?"_

_The brunette's face turned a bright shade of red. "I, well…" she stuttered._

"_You don't have too, I can always ask one of my fan girls" he smirked, knowing May would say yes one he mentioned them. With all the stories Misty and Dawn had told him, he knew that May liked him back; she was just too dense to know it._

"_Sure, Drew. I'll go with you."_

_**-End of Flashback**_

"And that's how he asked me out…to dinner of course" May said with a sheepish smile.

"Wow, cheesy" Nathan said, "Did all that just to ask a girl for a dinner date…" Rosaline gave him an 'its-not-like-you-can-do-better' look, and added a punch to his arm. Nathan returned an 'oh-yes-I-can' smirk back.

"Cheesy, but cute!" Dawn exclaimed, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Guys…" Ash said, rubbing his belly, "Can we, uh, you know…pick and order our food? The table next to us just got their food and it's really making me hungry!" he groaned.

"Ash, is that all you can think about?" Misty yelled. Ash opened his mouth but Misty interrupted, "Don't answer that" she said rolling her eyes knowing that Ash was going to bring up his pokemon, pokemon battles, and a whole bunch of other things.

Everyone sat there looking at their menu's picking what to get for their appetizers, main course, beverages, and desert. It was pretty difficult for Annalise and Totodile to pick considering that anything that they ordered was going to be free…everything on the menu looked delicious that they both wanted to try everything.

Ash on the other hand, was starring everything down on the menu. He was thinking which new food item to pick this time with Pikachu. Of course for Pikachu, he would order something with ketchup on it. It was a tough decision for Ash, but he managed to pick what he wanted.

May was sitting there wondering if she wanted noodles or pasta, Dawn already knew what she wanted considering she had been there many times, while Rosaline, Misty, Nathan, Paul, and Drew all picked their food choices very easily.

While Dawn, Misty, Rosaline, Drew, Paul, and Nathan were waiting for the others to finish picking, they decided to head off to the fourth floor to drop off their pokemon. When they came back to the table they saw two familiar brown-haired heads, except for Rosaline and Nathan. They had no clue who the two mystery people were that took their seats.

"Hey, hey!" shouted the brunette sitting in Rosaline's seat drinking the beverage she ordered. She had her hair curled to her side with a flower clipped on the front to keep it together. Her eye colour was a bright aqua blue that matched the colour of her balloon hem, corsage-accent cocktail dress with a blue ribbon on the back. To top it all off, she wore black stilettos and a lot of accessories.

Beside the brunette who stole Nathan's seat was a brown-haired male. He had his hair spiked up and his eyes were a dark green colour. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, shoes, and a jacket over his dress shirt, opened, with a black tie.

Misty's eyes widened, "Leaf, is that you?"

"The one and only!" she exclaimed, getting up from the table running over to hug Misty.

"Oh, it's been so long! What are you doing here?" Misty said, sitting back down to her seat while Leaf stole Rosaline's seat again. Dawn, Paul, and Drew all took their seats while Nathan sat on the seat where Annalise's date was suppose to sit with Rosaline sitting on his lap.

"Boyfriend's taking me out for dinner of course! We came a while ago and we noticed Ash and Pikachu so we decided to hop on over!"

"You're dating Leaf?" Ash said looking at his old rival, Gary.

Gary smirked, "Of course, problem Ashy-boy?" he sneered, throwing his arm around Leaf's shoulder.

"Problem, why would there be any problem?" he retorted, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Because you're afraid to ask Misty out" Gary smirked noticing both Ash and Misty's face turning red. Pikachu sat there on the table, blinking, in front of Ash watching both Misty and him blush.

"Is that true, Ash?" Leaf said, staring him down with a big smile on her face. Ash stuttered, he couldn't talk due to what his stupid friend just said out loud.

Annalise raised her hand, "Hi, yeah, uhm, sorry to interrupt and all…but who are they?" she said pointing at Leaf and Gary. Misty thanked Annalise in her mind from distracting Leaf with her question to Ash. Sure she would be excited to find out Ash's feelings for her but not now. There's too many people and pokemon around.

Leaf looked at the black-haired girl and blinked, then smiled. "Leaf Skye's the name! This is my boyfriend Gary Oak! Grandson of Professor Oak in Pallet Town! I'm from there too, by the way, how `bout you?" The brunette said very enthusiastically.

"Names Annalise. I'm from Blackthorn City! This is my Totodile, as you can see!" she said with half the enthusiasm the brunette did.

"It's nice to meet yah!" Leaf giggled.

"So… you're Professor Oak's grandson? Are you a poet too?" Rosaline said, drinking the glass of water on the table since her drink was stolen by Leaf.

"Of course he is! If his grandpa's a poet, then he is too!" Dawn exclaimed. Gary sighed. Apparently the girl still thinks he's a poet when he wasn't really that good at Poetry...but what could he do? He just shrugged at Dawn's answer.

"Well, since you both are here for dinner… how about you join us?" May asked, looking at Leaf and Gary.

"Well, sure! How about it Gare-bear?" Leaf said, laying her on Gary's shoulder.

Everyone at the table started to chuckle at Leaf's nickname for Gary.

"Gare-bear… nice one" Drew chuckled.

Gary blushed from embarrassment, "Uh, sure. Why not, I can probably help little buddy here on his little problem" he said, looking at Ash, then to Misty, with a wink.

"Hey! I do not have a problem!" Ash yelled out loud, getting up from his seat staring Gary down.

"Whoa there, no need to get feisty" Gary said lifting his two hands up, "You'll thank me later, Ashy-boy" he smirked.

* * *

><p>I'm glad I got to finish this chapter before my birthday! That was my goal for the past week, haha.<p>

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I going to add OldRival shipping in this fanfic now so... more fun! If you don't like that pairing then... sucks to be you because i'm adding it!

Alright, so for the next chapter is a continuation of the dinner party! It may or may not be a long chapter... I'm still deciding if I should fit the whole dinner party in the next chapter or spread it out. I don't know! What do you think?

Well...

Don't forget to check out my profile for the dresses & more stuff about this story and the characters! I also added my personal blog on it...so you can go check it out.

Review, please! :) -heart-


	6. Chapter Six

Oh hi again! It's been awhile hasn't it?

School has been such a pain, seriously. I have the most boring-est schedule for semester one. The joy.

I would have updated earlier, but I kind of got distracted by a show… Supernatural to be exact.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Keep on going, please!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After waiting for about half an hour for their food, it had finally arrived. Ash, May, and Annalise's face lip up the whole room when they saw their waitress coming with their food. The three friends were all excited to just shove their faces in their food after waiting for quite awhile.

The waitress had short black hair that matched her eyes, tied in a ponytail. She looked no higher then the age of nineteen. She had on the same clothing like Stephan but instead of a golden tie, it was a golden bow-tie around her neck. On her name tag it read 'hello, my name is Leslie.' Leslie came walking towards the table with their food on top of a golden tray. On that tray was a large bowl of Caesar salad with eleven plates underneath it, eleven Italian bruschetta flatbreads, and mini crab cakes on a separate plate.

Behind the waitress was a small pink egg shaped-like pokemon with hair curled up trailing along. The pokemon was too carrying a golden tray above its head. On that tray happened to be two large bowls of poke-blocks. One of the two bowls seemed to be smothered in ketchup while the other was just plain. "Hap, hap, happiny!" the small pink pokemon cried out loud in a high pitched tone stopping at the table beside Leslie.

Leslie looked down and smiled at the pokemon, "Give me a sec, Pinkie" she said. The Happiny, who happened to be named Pinkie, smiled and nodded. "Okay," Leslie yelled out. "Sorry for the wait up! We ran out of some of the ingredients we needed for your appetizers. So, here is your food and your drinks will be here shortly." Leslie smiled and started to place the appetizers on her tray onto the table. She placed the plates and set them down for each person receiving a thank-you from everyone. Leslie then turned to the Happiny and took the tray out of her hand. The black haired female set the poke-blocks onto the table and started to walk away.

"Hi, uhm, Leslie?" Nathan said to the waitress with a charming smile.

The waitress stopped, turned around, and blinked at him, "Need something?"

"Can I get a bellini cocktail?" he smirked, "I heard they make the best bellinis here, is that true?"

Leslie gave a small smile to him, "Yes they do! The best, but… I'm going to need some identification please," she raised both her eyebrows up and nodded.

"What, I don't look legal enough to drink?" he frowned.

Rosaline rolled her eyes at him, "You're only eighteen…"

"Plus, we're at a table with fourteen to seventeen year olds," Annalise added. "You can never be too sure!"

The waitress chuckled at the two friends, "Exactly, so come on" she said, putting her hand out in front of him, "ID, please!"

"Haaaappiny!" Pinkie shouted out intimidating Leslie.

Nathan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He reached into his pocket for his pokedex and opened it up. She took the pokedex from him and scanned through his personal information.

_Name: Nathan Devon Simon  
>Gender: M<br>Region: Johto, Mahogany Town  
>Date of Birth: July 19th, 1992<br>Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Dark blue<br>__Trainer class: Trainer_

Leslie had a smirk on her face when she looked at his birth date. "July 19th, huh? Hey, your birthday is three weeks from now! You know if you come back here on your birthday we have very special deals!" She exclaimed grinning from ear-to-ear handing the pokedex back to him as Nathan placed it back in his pocket.

"Please, you just want the tips," a tall blue-haired man said, coming up behind the waitress hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek. He looked about two years older then the waitress. He was wearing a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The black-haired waitress's face turned a deep colour of red. Her face lit up when she felt his lips brush against her skin.

Annalise felt a little shiver come up her spine. She ignored it and sat up straight continuing her appetizer. Leslie turned around and embraced him, tightly, letting out a tiny squeal. "What are you doing back here?" she yelled out. The two were happily chatting away with mini kisses here and there, leaving the table of friends just sitting there watching them, eating in disgust due to their little sexual touching.

"Uhm, hello?" Misty yelled out, annoyingly putting her fork down. "It's great to know that your boyfriends here and all but… can you do that somewhere else? When you know, you're not working or something."

"Yeah, and our drinks too, please," Leaf said, filling her plate with Caesar salad.

Leslie blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry, it's just my boyfriend, Denis, he and I have been," Leslie paused and realized why would the table of friends care about her love life when they have their own love life going perfectly swell. All they wanted was their food in one peace. Leslie shook her head, "Uh, yeah, never mind. My apologies for being distracted when working." The waitress turned around and quickly pecked her boyfriend on the lips then hurried off back to the kitchen with the Happiny trailing behind.

When she was out of sight everyone at the table turned their heads to her boyfriend. They stared at him with a suspicious look. He glared back at the table of friends with the most devious look in his eyes making everyone turn their head back to continue to what they were doing. Annalise however, never looked away; she kept looking at him. The blue haired man, Denis, turned away from the table and started to head off to the direction his girlfriend went. Annalise kept her eyes locked onto him until he was out of sight. When he was gone around the corner of going up the stairs she got up from her seat. Something about this man seemed wrong to her.

Dawn looked up from her plate and looked at Annalise. "Where yah going?" she asked in a harmonious tone. Annalise turned her head to the youngest friend and smiled sweetly.

"I'm just going to head off to the-" before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a voice that she recognized perfectly. Annalise's body started to tense up. Her eyes widened while her mouth dropped slightly by surprise, from the voice.

"Well if it isn't my little Annalise! What are you doing in a place like this?" a feminine voice sneered.

Annalise looked down at her heels, inhaled deeply, and then exhaled softly through her mouth while clenching onto the skirt of her dress. She turned around on her heels with the biggest fake smile on looking directly into the eyes of her worst rival, Cassandra.

The female had nice silky red hair and sparkling cyan eyes. She had her hair curled down with her bangs tied back by a golden hair-tie. She was wearing a golden half-shoulder dress with a black skinny belt, golden heart necklace, a matching golden purse, and black strappy heels. Cassandra was smirking at Annalise, linking arms with a male who had dark auburn hair and teal eyes in a black and white suit.

Over at the table, everyone was exchanging glances and shrugging at each other with a confused look on their faces wondering what was going on. Rosaline was looking at Nathan with a small smile and shrugged. She turned her head to face the group of friends. "Cassandra Parc, same age as us except Nathan of course. She has been Annalise's first rival when she first started coordinating. Pretty girl but a badass dirty bitch," Rosaline explained lowly. "She appears nice and sweet at first, but don't let her fool you," she sighed. "We've been down that road before."

"So watch your backs if you ever come in contact with her." Nathan finished off for Rosaline leaning back into his seat, throwing an arm around Rosaline's chair. Everyone nodded at the couple and turned their heads back to Annalise and Cassandra.

"She doesn't seem so bad" May said, looking at Cassandra blinking.

"Trust me, a badass bitch." Rosaline muttered stabbing her fork in her salad.

"So, how much did you pay this time?" Annalise said eyeing the male beside her red headed rival.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra said giving her a dirty look telling her to shut up.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean!" Annalise teased, smirking and throwing her hands on her hips. "Remember two years ago, your so called 'boyfriend' at the-"

"SHUT IT!" Cassandra growled with her teeth gritting holding onto the males arm tighter.

"You hired a boyfriend?" The male said beside Cassandra, knitting his eyebrows together.

"That was before we were going out, Keith," she growled, still glaring at Annalise in the eye. The male, Keith, opened his mouth but Cassandra glared at him. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered then turned her head back to Annalise. Keith smirked at her. He thanked Annalise mentally giving him something to mess about with her later on in the future.

"Cassandra, hi! How are you doing? It's been awhile!" Rosaline said, walking beside Annalise.

Cassandra looked at Rosaline with a smile, "Fantastic, yourself?"

"Lovely."

Cassandra nodded and turned looked away rolling her eyes. She looked around the room examining around.

"So, are you joining the contest?" Rosaline asked Cassandra.

"Contest, what?" Annalise said, dumbfounded.

"Oh you know the couples contest. You and your _date_," Nathan said emphasizing the word date with a smirk. "You can either sing or dance. Whichever you prefer, sign ups are over at the DJ table. Winner gets a huge prize, as so I hear," he answered, turning his head towards Annalise still sitting in his seat. Annalise's eyes widened.

"Of course I'm joining. It's one of the reasons why Keith and I are here. Although, I see no point in having others sign up." Cassandra said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosaline asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm so going to win, duh," Cassandra answered, rudely.

"Please, not if I'm here." Annalise muttered, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Cassandra laughed, "Oh, you're joining too?"

Annalise raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "What if I am?"

"No reason, it's just… it's a couples contest. By the looks of it all of your friends at the table over there seem to have a matching pair except for you." Cassandra replied looking over Annalise's shoulders at the group of friends. "It seems like somebody came here alone," she said looking at Annalise smirking.

Annalise kept a straight face on, "For your information I do have a date." Everyone at the table looked amused at Annalise. They leaned in a little closer wanting to hear if Annalise was going to tell her rival the truth or not. "It was a hard choice considering all the cute guys that wanted to come with me," she let out a fake sigh, "but I managed." She nodded continuously, finishing her sentence with a fake smile. Everyone at the table blinked at Annalise's answer. Annalise looked around the restaurant searching or something or perhaps someone to help her out with her plan. "Okay, well I'll be back! I'm just going to check up on my date who happens to be in the car getting something for me. So, can't wait to beat you in the contest as always!" She gave her another fake smile and purposely bumped into her. She walked away heading to the front of the restaurant waving behind to her friends at the table.

Cassandra stood their gritting her teeth. There was no way she was letting her rival beat her in a singing contest. Pokemon contest won't matter since she is in fact a tad better then her, but singing who knows; this would be a first. She will not allow Annalise to beat her, not in front of all these people. Cassandra tugged onto Keith's arm and said good-bye to everyone and left to continue her date with him.

Rosaline turned around and sighed as she walked back to her seat. She picked up the cup of iced tea in front of her that Leslie brought earlier while she was talking with Cassandra.

"So what's Annalise going to do? She just made a huge lie." Leaf said, nibbling on her brochette flat bread.

"I'm pretty sure that lie is nowhere close to huge," Gary said, smirking leaning in closer to Leaf. "Am I correct?"

Leaf smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Gary rolled his eyes and continued eating his mini crab cake.

"How will she find a date who can sing in about I don't know, less then 10 minutes?" Dawn exclaimed looking outside of the restaurant window trying to find where Annalise headed off too.

Nathan shrugged, "If you ask me, I think she's pretty screwed, aren't I right now?" He said, taking a sip of his Bellini cocktail.

Rosaline looked at her new friends and gave a wryly smile, "To be honest, I have no idea how she's going to pull this one off."

"I think she already did," May said, pointing and looking outside the big window to two human figures near a big sparkling fountain.

The area they were in was a garden. One of the most famous and stunning gardens in the Hoenn region. Many wild Pokemon enjoy strolling around the area because of the rich berries that grow around. One of the reasons why many people head off to Le Palais D'or is for the garden. It's a perfect romantic spot for others and pokemon. Rumours say that a few legendary pokemon wander around, but no one around had experienced that yet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nathan said, choking on his salad, looking up at May. Everyone at the table turned their attention to where May was looking and pointing at. Surprisingly, she was right. Annalise did find someone. Nathan was shocked; his best friend is growing up too fast.

"Huh, so what about her Totodile then?" Drew asked Rosaline and Nathan, looking behind his shoulders to where Pikachu and Totodile were happily munching on their poke-blocks. They both shrugged.

"You guys make it look like she had never talked to a guy before," Misty said aloud. She turned her head back to her appetizer while Rosaline looked at Misty and let out a small sigh.

"Something like that," she said.

"Wait!" Leaf yelled, rotating her head to Rosaline. "She had never talked to a guy before?" She exclaimed, shocked, pointing her thumb over her shoulders to where Annalise was.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Rosaline replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then what do you mean?" Paul asked, raising an eye brow.

"Weeeell..." Rosaline answered. "When Annalise was younger she had this boyfriend."

"And let me guess, he broke her heart or some-sort and she never found a love interest ever since then. Blah, blah, blah, we heard it all before, am I correct?" Leaf interrupted, with a whole bunch of hand gestures. Gary raised a brow at his girlfriend.

Nathan chuckled, "If you put it like that, sure..." Rosaline looked at her boyfriend and slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled out, rubbing his arm.

Rosaline rolled her eyes, "He didn't break her heart!"

"Well, if you think about it, he kind of did."

"No he didn't! "

"Okay well, he hurt her" He replied wailing a finger in her face.

"No, he saved her! How can you be so mean to your best friend?"

"He may have saved her but he still hurt her," Nathan answered. "He also hurt me too, so why not?" Nathan said lowly looking away from Rosaline. He then mumbled something under his breath that only Rosaline heard. Rosaline frowned.

Ash blinked and looked at Nathan. "Did he do something good or bad? I'm confused." He said scratching the back of his neck.

Rosaline shook her head. The music at the restaurant got a little louder. She opened her mouth to answer Ash's question when the lights in the room began to dim. She raised an eyebrow as a bright light flashed onto the stage. All the loud talking in the restaurant went from chatters to whispers. All eyes faced onto the stage. People eating on the second floor had walked over to the balcony in the center, to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"I guess I'll tell the story later…" Rosaline muttered as everyone nodded.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked looking around as a waiter came and cleaned up their finished appetizers.

"The contest is starting!" Dawn squealed.

"Why are you all excited for? It's not like we're joining." Paul said, flatly. Dawn pouted and threw her attention back to the stage.

There on the stage stood a lady; the lady known as the DJ at Le Palais D'or. She had the microphone in her hand and was wearing black headphones around her neck. She had on a strapless purple dress that flew down to her knees. She wore black flats with cute little bows on them, and her golden curly hair dangled down to her lower back. Her bright orange eyes and lips from the lip gloss glistened from the spotlight shining down on her. She looked around the room with a bright smile and brought the microphone in her hand to her mouth. "Hello ladies, gentlemen, and pokemons! As you all may know, my name is DJ Leah, and I'll be your host for today! Now, today is date night here so I hope all of you have a date. Heh, hope you didn't come alone like I did. Alright, so as you all know we are going to have our little contest fun here starting in a minute or so. It's going to be a long night with all our singers and dancers who signed up to compete!" The people and pokemon in the room all started to cheer and scream.

"Hey, where's Annalise?" May said looking outside the window. There was no one there; only the fountain, pokemon and flowers all around. Everyone at the table looked outside the window also, looking around for their black-haired friend.

The DJ pressed a button from the remote she was holding and inside the restaurant a beat started to play. "Okay! You all know what's going to happen, you know the rules, and you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the competitors! Last minute sign ups are fine if you still want to join, so just come on up and join! Big prizes everyone, amazing food, amazing talents, amazing people, amazing pokemon, and our amazing first two competitors, give it up for... ANNALISE YANNICK AND CALEB FIDELIS!" DJ Leah shouted in the microphone with such excitement then quickly scurried off the stage back to her DJ stand. She pressed a few buttons, turned some dials, threw her headphones on, and many other things.

Rosaline's mouth opened from shock. "Oh no way…" she whispered to herself.

"Woooooo!" Leaf shouted. She stood up from her seat and started to cheer for her new friend with Misty, May, and Dawn. All the guys clapped and whistled, Rosaline sat there resting her chin on the back of her hands just waiting, and Totodile and Pikachu were cheering along also, with the girls.

The lights dimmed a little lower, but not too dark. You could still spot other people's faces, but just a tad. The beat of the music got louder as a spotlight flashed onto the huge golden stairway where Annalise was standing there, alone. One of her two hands was holding onto the microphone while the other was holding onto the railing. She stood at the top and started to sing. "_You say that you're never gunna leave me._" She pointed over to the stage where the male, Caleb, stood. He had a dark golden hair that was styled like a short fohawk. He wore a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes with a white tie. His eyes were a dark grey that shimmered in the spotlight that was on him. He shrugged with smirk with his hands in his pocket which made other girls squeal. Apparently this guy was extremely hot.

"_Two times that you tell me that you need me,_" she sang, putting one foot on the next step. "_Well this line is mine just think about it._" She put her hand out to the side and brought it up to the side of her head and tapped it twice. "_You don't know, you don't know, you don't know,_" she shook her head side to side while walking down the stairs with her free hand back on the railing. "_Don't say you'll never find somebody like me,_" she stopped halfway down the stairs and leaned against the railing. "_Well keep quiet baby, I don't wanna hear you speak._" She threw her free hand on her lips and looked at Caleb. "_The words you say, they don't mean a thing. You don't know, you don't know, you don't know,_" she sang shaking her head left to right again continuing her walk down the stairs, slowly.

"I knew she would do something like this," Rosaline said, sighing.

"Like what?" May asked.

"Make her introduction down the stairs. She always wanted to do that. Next thing you know she'll be pulling people onto the dance floor." May giggled softly at Annalise for her crazy ideas.

"_Hush now baby, don't say a word, you better give it up or you're gonna get hurt,_" Annalise sang, winking at Caleb as she was walking closer towards the stage. Caleb chuckled as he walked off the stage and walked towards her. She smirked and repeated the line again, "_Hush now baby, don't say a word, you better give it up or you're gonna get hurt._" Caleb was almost close to Annalise until she turned around and started to walk away from him. He frowned.

"_You think I don't know, that you don't mean it, that you don't mean it,_" she sang, dancing away in between people's tables away from Caleb. _"And you don't think it shows,_" she stopped and turned around to look at Caleb. He was almost close to her but he stopped walking when she looked at him. "_That I still need it, that I still need it,_" she placed her free hand on to her chest as she walked closer to him. "_You think I won't go,_" she pointed to him and when she was close enough to Caleb, she took a hold of his white tie and tugged him till they were face to face. "_If you don't feel it, ff you don't feel it,_" she shook her head softly and then smirked at him and leaned in making it look like they were going to kiss. "_Fall in fall out, we follow,_" she gave his cheek a tiny slap and pushed him away. She then threw a finger on her lips as she sang: "_Hush, hush, hush, don't say a word,_" she winked and continued to walk away in style with the microphone away from her mouth.

Caleb kept his eyes locked on her, shocked. He let out a quick quite sigh as he followed after her. He grabbed the microphone that was in his pocket and turned it on. Once it was on he put it up close to his mouth and started to sing. "_Hey, you say I'm only hearing what I want to,_" he shrugged as he took a hold of Annalise's hand so she couldn't walk any further. The girls all around started to squeal, clap, and cheer when Caleb sang. He entwined his fingers with Annalise's. She turned her head to face him and glared at him. He rolled his eyes, "_But you don't wanna hear a word of how I need you,_" Caleb sang. He took his hand away from Annalise and pointed to himself in the chest. He then placed his hand onto her cheek. "_And I know we both don't hear a thing. You don't know, you don't know, you don't know," _he shook his head softly, like Annalise did earlier. "_So don't say I need to learn to listen to you better,_" Caleb looked at around the room and started to walk away from Annalise. "_You pulled it away from me forever. I just can't get my head around it,_" He started to walk around the restaurant as squealing, now fan girls, started to take pictures of him leaving their dates annoyed. He gave a charming smile at one of the girls who almost fainted. _"You don't know, you don't know, you don't know,"_ He sang looking at the girl, shaking his head side to side.

"_Hush now baby, don't say a word." _Annalise sang eyeing the girl that Caleb sang too. Caleb was singing a long with Annalise but as a round. He was offering his hand to girls and dragging them up on the dance floor with their dates. Together, both Annalise and Caleb's voice matched perfectly leaving a shocked Cassandra at the table not to far away. Annalise smirked when she saw Cassandra's face expression.

"_You better give up or you're gonna get hurt,"_ Annalise sang as Caleb rounded still gathering people onto the dance floor. _"Hush now baby, don't say a word." _She started to gather around people and pokemon over to dance along as Caleb continued to round.

"I told you," Rosaline said, sighing. She took a sip of her iced tea.

"Well, let's go join the others. It'll probably be awhile for our main course to come anyways." Drew said standing up. He took his hand out and in front of May, smirking. "Well, how about it?" May looked at the chartreuse green haired male. She blushed as he hesitated to take his hand. He smirked as he flipped hair and lead her to the dance floor.

"That's a great idea! Come on let's go!" Dawn exclaimed, dragging an annoyed Paul over to the dance floor leaving her friends behind at the table.

Gary smirked as he and Leaf both gotten up from there seats at the same time. "We're gonna go too!" Leaf said, smiling. Gary took Leaf's hand as they both walked off to dance. Ash looked at Misty and grabbed her arm without a word already heading off to the dance floor. Misty was shocked. Rosaline giggled at her. She and Nathan decided to stay behind at the table and watch Annalise.

"_Hush now baby don't say a word," _Annalise repeated with Caleb rounding. This time, instead of gathering around people to dance, they were both dancing and wandering off away from each other.

"_You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt,"_ The two both sang together smirking looking at each other from across the room.

"_You think I don't know," _Caleb sang, trying to walk way from some of his new fan girls.

"_That you don't mean it, that you don't mean it," _Annalise continued dancing around the crowd. She winked at May and Drew who were both dancing together.

"_And you don't think it shows,"_ Caleb sang looking around the restaurant for Annalise.

Annalise chuckled at Caleb trying to find her. _"That I still need it, that I still needed,"_ she sang walking over to her Totodile and Ash's Pikachu.

"_You think that I won't go. If you don't feel it, if you don't feel it," _Caleb sang, still avoiding the fan girls. "_Fall in fall out, we follow. Hush, hush, hush, don't say a word."_ DJ Leah did a whole bunch of technical things on her DJ stand and repeated Caleb singing 'say a word' six times.

The music beat started to get louder as Caleb waited for his turn to sing again. He sighed as he decided to go back on the stage; that way he would be able to stop his new fan girls from following him. He had a feeling that after this contest he might get mobbed by a whole bunch of angry men. It wasn't his fault that he was born with good looks, was it now?

On the other hand, Annalise was enjoying watching her newly date running away from his new fan girls. She chuckled to herself as she pat her Totodile on the head. She turned her head and looked at her rival, Cassandra. She smirked when she noticed the jealousy on her face. She glided and danced around the dance floor waiting for her part to come. When it came she put the microphone back close to her mouth. _"I know we can make life, make you again," _Annalise sang, sweetly.

Caleb frowned; his attempt to get back to the stage was harder then he though. Apparently these fan girls wouldn't leave him alone. _"I know you wanna back track and start again," _he sang as he looked around the dance floor for Annalise.

"_I think you know I'm worth fighting for,"_ she sang, placing her free hand on her chest.

"_I think we should, hush, don't say a word,"_ he sang,_ "I know we can make like, make you again."_ He finally found where Annalise was and smirked. She looked at him and giggled lightly to herself. He pointed towards the stage and Annalise nodded.

"_I know you want to backtrack and start again,"_ Annalise sang, dancing her way through people towards the stage.

"_I think you know I'm worth fighting for," _Caleb sung, making his way towards the stage twirling some of his new fan girls to get them out of the way.

"_I think we should, hush, don't say a word," _Annalise sang eyeing Caleb and putting her finger towards her lips again.

Caleb finally jumped onto the stage and sighed. He saw Annalise in front of the stage and he gave a hand to pull her onto the stage. She smiled and gladly took it as they both sang _"__Hush now baby, don't say a word. You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt."_

"_Hush now baby, don't say a word. You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt,"_ they both repeated finally on the stage in front of each other.

"_You think I don't know," _she sang eyeing Caleb up and down walking backwards away from him.

"_That you don't mean it, that you don't mean it,"_ he sung, shaking his head grabbing her hand and spinning her around so she couldn't walk away from him again.

"_And you don't think it shows," _she sung, swaying her hips.

"_That I still need it, that I still need it," _he sang as he let go of her and faced forward. He put the microphone onto the stand and held onto it.

"_You think I won't go, if you don't feel it, if you don't feel it" _Annalise sang, walking up behind Caleb. She put her arms around his neck on, tippy toeing as she sang it. _"Fall in fall out we follow," _she unwrapped her arms around his neck and threw her microphone onto the stand also. _"Hush, hush, hush, don't say a word,"_ she sang as she winked at May who was apparently walking upstairs the restaurant holding Drew's hand.

"_Won't change my mind…" _she sang, loudly gripping onto the microphone.

"_Thought we were fine…" _Caleb continued, tilting the microphone stand.

"_This is goodbye…"_ Annalise sang, throwing a hand out to side.

"_Just one more try…"_ Caleb continued off, taking the microphone out of his stand and walked over to Annalise.

"_Won't change my mind…" _She sang, entwining her fingers onto his hand and leaning her head onto his forehead.

"_I thought we were fine…"_ He sung looking into Annalise's bright hazel eyes.

"_This is goodbye…"_ She sang, looking downward and releasing his hand. She looked at him and started to walk backwards.

"_One more try…"_ Caleb sang looking away from her.

"_Hush, hush, don't say a word,"_ They both sang together ending the song as Annalise walked off the stage leaving Caleb standing there on the stage alone. Everyone on the dance floor stopped and turned to the stage clapping and cheering. Caleb let out a small sigh, as he walked off the stage handing the microphone over to DJ Leah. DJ Leah smiled, and took over from there.

* * *

><p>Drew was crouching down pick locking a door with a bobby pin in the hallway at Le Palais D'or on the fifth floor. There was no one around except for him and May. On the door it had a white sign that read 'DO NOT ENTER' in big letters. There was not much on the fifth floor just a whole bunch of doors that had who knows what in them. May stood there aimlessly looking around the hallway, worried.<p>

"Drew, the sign says not to enter, we could get in trouble!" May exclaimed. The green haired male rolled his eyes and ignored her. May crossed her arms around her chest, "If you don't tell me what you are planning I'm going to walk away!" She looked at Drew and he still didn't reply. The brunette pouted and yelled, "Drew Hayden, stop ignoring me!"

Drew chuckled at May, still trying to pick the lock. After a while he gave up and stood up. "You talk too much you know," he said, turning around to face her.

"Well, what do expect me to do? Stand here and watch you break into some room that says 'Do not enter', what if someone sees us?" May exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Drew sighed, "We won't get in trouble. I asked Leon before we came here. There's nothing to worry about."

"Why'd you ask Glen's brother for the key? Isn't this his restaurant, why didn't you just ask him?" May asked, raising a brow.

Drew sighed again, "I did, but Dawn's cousins are a pain in the ass. Glen gave the key to Leon and he wouldn't give it to me unless I battled him for it."

May's mouth opened from surprise. "Don't tell me you lost to a little kid." Drew turned around and ignored her. The brunette started to laugh, "Oh no way… you lost to a little kid?"

"Shut it," Drew muttered.

"Oh, this is a great story to tell. Thee Drew Hayden loosing to a seven year old. I can see it in the newspaper headlines!" May said, putting her hands out in front of her face.

"Whatever, doesn't matter now. I can't get this damn door to open," Drew said, sighing. May blinked at him and giggled. She walked over to Drew and put her hand out. He looked at her with a curious face and asked, "What?"

"Pass it over. I'll open it for you." She replied. Drew chuckled and shook his head.

"No thanks, I got it."

"We'll be here all night if you don't pass it over."

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn and just pass it over!" May pouted.

Drew chuckled as he flipped his hair, "I don't think so. Now, move out of the way. I got this." May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she got out of his way. He smirked as he bent down to start picking at it. After a while he finally unlocked the door. "See, I was just playing with you earlier." He said, opening the door.

"Whatever."

Drew rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Behind the door was stairs that spiraled up. He looked at May and held his hand out for her to grab it. She looked at him and giggled and just walked passed him as she went up the stairs ignoring his offer. Drew stood there not knowing what to say. He shook it off and followed behind May. He walked up and he didn't see her, she probably ran up the stairs away from him. He chuckled at her; there's no way she was fully going up there to where he was taking her without a certain key that he had in his pocket. Drew decided to take his time going up the stairs, just to make May wait up there.

May finally reached the very top of the stairs, only to realize there was another door. She groaned when she realized it was locked too. Now she had to wait for Drew to come up with his stupid pick locking skills. Until then, she decided to sit down on the top of the stair steps and wait quietly. After about two minutes, which seemed like forever, Drew finally reached the top of the steps laughing at May. "That's what you get for running ahead," he said.

"Hurry up and open the door!" She said tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"I thought you didn't want to come here." Drew said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"When you told me that you asked for permission to come here it didn't bother me."

Drew flicked his hair, "what makes you think I wasn't lying?"

"Drew!" she exclaimed getting up from the stairs.

"Just kidding," he said putting his hands out.

May rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, you take forever just to pick a lock." Drew looked at her and smirked at her. "What?" she asked, flatly. Drew walked up to the door and put his hand in his back pockets of his pants. He pulled out a golden key and showed it to her. "You had a key?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Like I said, Dawn's cousins are an ass. They only gave me one of the two keys," Drew said putting the key in the knob. May looked at him and nodded. When he unlocked the door he opened it. May's eyes sparkled when she saw what was behind the door.

Behind the door was a large balcony. The railings were black with a very elegant design to it. On the railings there were various colours of thornless roses wrapped around. May was speechless when she saw the view. The view was the whole garden at Le Palais D'or. They were many wild pokemon wandering around aimlessly. What tops it all off is how the whole garden sparkled in the moonlight, making the view absolutely stunning.

"Drew, this is beautiful!" May exclaimed walking over to the balcony railings. He smirked and flipped his hair.

"Of course it is," he said walking up to stand beside May.

May turned her head to look at him, "Why'd you bring me here?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Drew just shrugged examining the view, "Thought you might like it." May nodded and looked back at the garden view.

"Oh please, if you haven't noticed pretty boy here likes you."

"What did you just say?" Drew asked looking at May.

"I didn't say that..." May said looking worried, "I think she did…"

Drew raised a brow and looked to the direction where May was pointing at. His eyes widened when he saw a female standing there, leaning against the wall with her left leg up and arms crossed. She had short curly pitch black hair that shone in the moonlight; her eyes were a dark shade of pink, and she wore a bright ruby red lipstick. The female was wearing a black t-shirt, pants, long leather heel boots that came up to her knees, and a short leather jacket over, unzipped. The female smirked as she walked over to Drew. "Huh, you're not that bad as everyone says you are."

"And you are?" Drew asked, flatly standing there looking at the female. She ignored Drew and walked in front of May.

"So you're the girl everybody is looking for," The female said eyeing May up and down. She took her hand and cupped May's chin and brought her head up high to look straight into her eye. "Huh, aren't you a little cutie." She released May's chin and started to walk around the balcony area. May stood there aimlessly scared; tracing each step the female took listening to her heels clapping against the stone floor.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," Drew said.

The female sighed as she stopped walking and looked at him. "I'd tell you my name, but I'm not willing to get hunted later on."

"Hunted?" May asked.

"Exactly," the female said nodding her head once at May. "I'm pretty sure you already met one of my friends before," she said cocking her head to the side with a smirk.

"And that is?" Drew asked.

"I don't know if I should say… I don't want to scare you. We can be pretty intimidating."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Try us."

"If you insist," She walked back to the wall and leaned against it again, "His name is Levi." She said as she looked up at the sky.

May's eyes widened. She recognized that name instantly. Shivers went up her spine when she heard the name. Drew took a step back and pulled May behind him, protecting her from this lady. "What do you what?" Drew spat out, coldly.

"Relax you two love birds. I'm not gunna hurt you." The female said walking towards them.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure your little friend wanted to kill us. He even had a damn knife in his hand!" Drew yelled out. "What makes us think that you won't kill us too?"

"Listen kid, I'm a harmless." The female said throwing her hands up in defense. "I promise you I have no weapons on me."

"Then why are you here?" May asked.

"I came here for something." She said looking directly at May with a smirk.

May stood there staring back at her. She walked away from Drew, who stared at her with an eyebrow raised. She stood in front of the female and asked, "Why?"

"You really want to know?" The female asked putting her hands behind her back. May nodded. Drew's brows furrowed. He saw something shiny reflect from her back. The female smirked, "Well, May you see… you're part of an important project."

"A project that involves me dying?" she asked.

"Hm… I'd rather not say. You never know who could be listening to our conversation right now besides us," The female said. "But, I could tell you everything if you come with me."

"May, don't." Drew said, coldly glaring at the female.

The female looked back at Drew. "You're annoying you know. I don't like you."

Drew chuckled, "Likewise. Whatever you are planning to do to her, it's going to happen."

"Actually, it will. You see if you haven't realized yet, we're no mortals. If you think those dumb creatures are going to stop us, think again." The female said. She quickly threw her hand to the side and formed some type of blue electric ball and aimed it at Drew. May's eyes widened as she screamed his name out loud. Drew stood there shocked realizing that he was going to die any second now. He quickly threw his arm over his head when all the sudden they heard a familiar voice.

"Totodile, ice beam!" The voice shouted. Totodile cried out its name and shot a beam of ice at the bright blue electric ball. It was barley inches away from hitting Drew when it froze and fell to the ground cracking into millions of pieces. May let out a relief sigh as she ran over to Drew and hugged him. Drew stood there speechless, amazed at what he just saw. The female just threw some type of ball at him like a pokemon could, but this girl was no pokemon. What was she?

The female turned around and saw Annalise standing there with her Totodile in front of her. She gritted her teeth. "Ugh, you two again!"

Annalise knitted her brows together, "Well excuse me; I should be saying that to you!" Annalise said pointing to herself and then at the female.

May let go of Drew and looked at Annalise, "You guys know each other?"

"All I know is that this bitch keeps attacking innocent people," Annalise said looking at May.

"Toto, Totodile!" Totodile yelled out.

The female looked at Annalise and gave her a death glare, "You should watch your big mouth. I could kill you in seconds. You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

Annalise turned her head and looked back at the female. "No, it's the other way around. Totodile use water gun," she yelled out pointing towards the female.

"Totodile!"

The female looked at the pokemon and blinked as he let out a strong water gun. She laughed as she quickly threw another electric blue ball canceling out Totodile's water gun. She started to laugh, "Oh please, like that would do anything to me!"

"Toto, Totodile!" he cried out giving her another water gun. The two were attacking each other as Annalise quickly ran up to Drew and May while the female was being distracted. Annalise quickly dragged May and Drew's arm and brought them to the corner of the balcony. She forced them to sit down and wait till she's done handling with the female.

"How do you two know each other again?" Drew asked.

"I don't know her. All I know is that she's harming others. She just happens to appear everywhere I go!" Annalise exclaimed. "Just stay here, I need to help Totodile!" Annalise quickly got up and turned around. "Hey you little bitch!" Annalise yelled as she tried to jump on the female. The female turned around to look at Annalise, but magically disappeared. Annalise fell to the ground. "Damn it!" she spat out.

"You know, you're useless," The female laughed, reappearing and looking down at Annalise. "Like I said, you can't kill me."

"Totodile!" Totodile let out a big hydro pump at the female. She screamed as she flew over the balcony.

Annalise laughed, "That's right! You don't mess with me!" She yelled getting up. She turned around only to see the female standing in front of her soaking wet.

"You little slut!" The female yelled as she slapped Annalise across the face hard. Annalise put a hand on her cheek and glared at the female. She quickly punched the female with her other hand as she feel to the ground.

"Girl, don't call me a slut. I'mma kill you," Annalise said looking down at her. The female was about to create another electric blue ball when something cut her hand.

"What the hell!" She yelled looking up to see where the object came from. Annalise, Drew, and May all looked at the door. There stood a male leaning against the doorway smirking with shades on. He looked some-what like Nathan. Annalise looked at the male and raised a brow and shook her head.

He walked up dagger he threw at the female and picked it up. "Go, get them out of here. I'll take care of it." Annalise nodded as Totodile jumped onto her shoulder. She ran over to Drew and May and took them down the stairs leaving the mysterious man and female there alone on the balcony.

The three went down all away to the stairs and back in the hallway on the fifth floor. Drew stopped walking and turned to Annalise, "Are you okay?" He asked looking at Annalise's red cheek.

Annalise looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine and I should be the one asking you the question. You almost died in there."

Drew chuckled, "Yeah, uh, I'm fine."

May looked at Drew and frowned. "You better be."

Annalise looked at the two with a worried look in her eye and asked, "What happened up there?" May bit the bottom of her lips and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Annalise frowned then looked at Drew. He just shrugged. Annalise knitted her brows together. "You know you can trust me. I just showed up because Totodile dragged me here."

Drew looked at May and sighed. "Well, we were just up there enjoying the view and she just came out of nowhere."

Annalise nodded, "That's all? She just decided to come out of nowhere and attack you?"

"Something like that," he answered.

Annalise sighed, "I know more happened up there, but if you don't want to talk about it… I'm fine with it. We did just meet and all. I'm okay with it. I'll be here if you want to talk about. I can always help," Annalise said, smiling sweetly. Drew nodded and muttered a thank-you to her. The three and Totodile headed back to their reserved seats. When they got back to their table the only ones there were Paul, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, and now Caleb. Everyone else was on the dance floor dancing.

"Hey guys," Annalise said, sitting down in her seat with Drew and May.

Leaf smirked at May, "So May, where'd you go? We noticed you and Drew leaving somewhere. You've been gone quite some time."

May looked at Leaf and blushed, "We just went off to the fourth floor to check up on our pokemon. No big deal!" May said fake laughing.

Dawn rolled her eyes at May's answer. She knew that May and Drew headed off to the balcony on the fifth floor. Her cousin has such a big mouth, but sometimes it's a good thing. "So, how are they?"

"Oh they're all fine! Just happily playing along together," May said with a smile. Dawn nodded and turned her head to focus on the person who was singing on stage. They were singing some Black Eyed Peas song.

"Annalise, how'd you find a date in less then a minute?" Drew asked curiously looking at Caleb.

"Oh right! You guys were with your _pokemon_ when I told the story," Annalise said emphasizing pokemon. "Well, this is Caleb. Right after I left the restaurant I accidentally bumped into him. We talked for a bit and realized we both needed someone for the contest to make certain people jealous and boom!"

Caleb smirked, "I think we did a pretty good job at that too. I actually made my ex-date leave the restaurant," Caleb said.

"He even earned himself a whole bunch of fan girls." Gary said leaning back in his chair. "It's great sometimes, but very annoying."

Drew flipped his hair, "Tell me about it." May and Leaf both rolled their eyes at the two boys.

"So, are you guys planning to enter the dancing contest?" Annalise asked taking a bite of her French meal that she ordered.

"Yup!" Leaf shouted, excitedly. "Me and Gary are so going to beat everyone else!"

Dawn looked at Paul, "Pa-"

"No."

"Well, I don't think no is a good answer…" Leaf said.

"Yeah, she already signed you and Paul up. So, tough luck there buddy!" Gary said. Drew laughed realizing that Paul was going to have to dance.

Paul opened his mouth to protest but the couple on stage stopped singing. Everyone in the room started to clap and cheered for them. They bowed and left the stage smiling. DJ Leah came back on to the stage smiling as she announced the first half of the dancing to begin. Since so many people had joined, they had to make different groups. Who knew that many people wanted to win the big prize? She opened up a sheet of paper as she read the names of the first group of people. They were many people names that were called. Apparently everyone at the table except for Rosaline, Nathan, May, Drew, Annalise, and Caleb's name weren't called.

"Well, guess we're up! See you later guys!" Leaf said dragging Gary onto the dance floor. Paul groaned when he had no choice but to go up there and make a fool out of himself. He got up and he went on his way with Dawn. Annalise laughed at the poor boy.

"How you four doing?" Rosaline said sitting down on her seat holding hands with Nathan.

"Great, did you sign up?" Annalise asked.

"Nah didn't want too." Nathan said. "Kind of tired after you know… _dancing_," he said emphasizing the word dancing, looking at Annalise. Annalise gave him a sly smile and shrugged.

"I'll be back." May said getting up from her seat. "I'm just going to head off to the washroom." Everyone nodded as May left the table. She walked over to the side to where the washroom was and heard someone yelling from inside a room; she raised an eyebrow. She looked up at the sign of the door which said 'Staff only'. She pressed her ear up against door to see what was going on in there. She heard two familiar voices in there. It was Leslie and that creepy boyfriend of hers, Denis.

"Let me out now!" Leslie yelled.

"What's wrong Leslie, I thought you trust me." Denis said, lowly.

"I trust Denis and you are not him! Where is he?"

"I am Denis, what are you talking about?"

"Let go of me! Stop it!"

All of the sudden there was a loud noise and someone, Leslie perhaps, started to sob inside. May looked around the area to see if anyone was around, but there was no one. She put her hand on the door knob, it was locked. Unexpectedly, there was a banging on the door from the other side. May jumped by surprise.

"Someone help me, plea"- Leslie yelled out loud but was cut off by her screaming. May heard her trying to scream but it sounded like someone covered her mouth.

"You little slut!" Denis shouted out. He then said something else but May couldn't hear it.

Her eyes widened as she heard a huge thud and the sound of metal falling, then silence filled in the room. She began to start banging on the door as she called out Leslie's name, but no one answered. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. May cursed as she looked around for an object but noticed something red coming from under the door. She knitted her eyebrows together and took a closer look at it. May gasped realizing that it was blood. She tried to turn the door knob once more and this time it opened. May turned around and covered her mouth at the sight she just saw behind the door. There lied Leslie dead and bleeding, holding onto a dagger.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn.<p>

This is like the longest chapter I have ever written so far, le gasps!

I kind of rushed it just a tad because I wanted to get this chapter done and over with.

My apologies for any errors…

Also, prepare for more bad language in future chapters.

Well, thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review! :) -heart-


	7. Chapter Seven

Hay, hay, hay, how's it going?

I'm doing terrible, I just failed my math test today… the horror. Although on the bright side today's Supernatural episode wasn't that bad, I don't have homework for the weekend, and I had a delicious dinner today.

Well, thanks for all your reviews! All is appreciated.

Well, enjoy!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After a long debate between Dawn's cousin, Glen, and Officer Jenny he had won. People who were near the washroom area at Le Palais D'or were told to move or be kicked out. There was no way that Glen was allowing the police to kick everyone out of the restaurant during an important night. Anyone who needed to use the washroom had to go on the second floor or else. No one was allowed near the crime scene, if anyone was found near it they'd be asked to leave. Many yellow tapes were around making a boundary line between the crime scene and the people at Le Palais D'or. No one bothered to pass through as they just wanted to enjoy their night and not think about the tragedy that had happened.

May was back at the table with her friends looking down at her lap. She felt bad on how she couldn't save Leslie from Denis. May was confused on how Denis could even escape from the room. There were no windows or any vents around, it was strange. May didn't focus how much Denis left the room though, stranger things had happened then that to her. She sighed as she had regrets filling through her mind for not being able to save the poor waitress. If only she had gotten the door to open sooner, she would still be alive right now. At least that's what she thinks.

"May," Drew said looking at the brunette. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" May mumbled.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. What happened back there with Leslie?"

May sighed once more as she looked at Drew. She then explained to everyone at the table about what had happened. It was a terrible thing for her to experience. Knowing someone behind the door was about to die and you couldn't do anything to save her…it sucked.

"Wait, he just disappeared like that? No windows, vents, extra door?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes. May nodded her head as she saw Caleb shifting around in his seat like he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Well that's just plain creepy," Leaf said, taking a sip of Gary's coke. Everyone nodded agreeing with the brunette.

Misty was about to speak up when a familiar teal-blue haired officer came to by to their table. It was Officer Jenny. She wore her usual blue officer uniform and hat. She straightened her hat as she looked at May. "Miss. Maple, sorry to disturb you, but may I ask you a few questions?" She asked. Everyone at the table looked up at her as they greeted her.

May looked at her friends who gave her a reassuring smile telling her to go. She turned her head back to Officer Jenny as she gave a meek smile to her and nodded.

May sat down in one of the employee rooms with Officer Jenny. She examined the walls of the room while waiting for Officer Jenny to finish whatever she was doing. There was not much in the room that they were in. It was simple yet very classy. It looked just like a regular meeting room for staff members with a whole bunch of decorations that matched the golden wallpaper.

"Alright, May!" Officer Jenny said, looking up from her notebook. "You told me you heard two voices in the room, correct?" May nodded. Officer Jenny looked back down and scribbled some notes onto her notebook. She then bent over to the side to look for something in a bag that was on the floor beside her chair. She pulled out a black folder and placed it on the table. She zipped up the bag and sat up straight as she cleared her throat. She opened up the folder revealing a whole bunch of papers and pictures in paper protectors. "Alright May," she said searching for something in the folder. She found what she was looking for and took a photo out of the paper protector and placed it in front of May. "Is this the guy you said that was her boyfriend?"

May picked up the photo as she examined it. It was a picture of Denis; he was staring straight ahead with a blank face expression like a mug shot, but not exactly. "Yeah, that's him. I saw him earlier with Leslie when she was taking an order from Nathan," May said placing the picture back down onto the table.

"And you said he was hurting her or something like that?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I head her screaming and crying from behind that door. She said something about not trusting Denis… or him not being him? I don't know, but I heard Denis talk back saying he was him and I just don't know!" May exclaimed, looking down confused.

Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow at her. "May, are you sure that was the guy?" She asked lowering her voice. May nodded. "I'm sorry May, but I think you need to go visit a doctor."

May looked up at Officer Jenny with disappointment running through her. "Y-you don't believe me?" May stammered.

Officer Jenny exhaled as she went back into the folder and shuffled around the papers. She pulled out an article out of the paper protector and handed it over to May. "Denis died a year ago. It's impossible for him to have killed her," Officer Jenny said as May examined the newspaper article. "We searched around for fingerprints or any clues for any other possible suspect; they were none. Leslie wasn't in the room with anybody, May. There's no possible way a man could have escaped that room with only one door being the exit. The only possible solution was she committed suicide."

May's mouth opened from shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Officer Jenny. There is no possible way that Leslie committed suicide. Denis was fully in front of her and her friends at their table; she fully heard and remembered Denis's voice from behind that door. If he was dead, how was it possible for him to be in front of May and her friends? Also, wouldn't Leslie know about him being dead? This was all too confusing for May.

May shook her head. "That's impossible! Denis couldn't have died, I saw him with Leslie at our table before he killed her! There's no way she committed suicide!" May exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

"May, we searched for clues. There was no trace of anybody else in that room except for her. We checked the fingerprints on the knife, it was only hers."

"But if he died a year ago, why did Leslie not freak out when she saw him? Because when I saw Denis came up from behind her to surprise her and she was excited to see him and not scared, or shocked, or anything."

"Perhaps nobody told her about it, or you were seeing things. Unless she was too happy to see him because the thought of him being dead never occurred in her mind. I don't know May," Officer Jenny said. "But, he is dead."

"Okay, maybe it was his twin…?" May suggested.

"We checked records on Denis the day he died. He has no siblings, he was an only child. I just brought you here to confirm it with you. Leslie's off in a better place now, May. There's no reason for you to make up stories because of her death. You can go now and continue your dinner. Thanks for your time." Officer Jenny said sticking her hand in font of May. May slowly shook her hand as she nodded, sadly. "Good luck in future contest, May. Tell your father I said Hi." Officer Jenny gave May a small smile and lead her outside of the room.

May left the room shocked on the information she had just heard. She turned around to protest but Officer Jenny had already closed the door. She groaned as she turned around away from the door. Now Officer Jenny must think she's a crazy person and needs help. She gave out an exasperated sigh and started to walk away when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" May apologized, looking up at the person. She cocked her head to the side when she saw who it was. "Annalise? What are you doing here?"

Annalise rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "Totodile thought it would be funny to run away from me," Annalise replied, looking down at Totodile who was jumping happily around crying its name out. Annalise noticed the glum face May had on. Something bad must have happened during the interview with Officer Jenny, she thought to herself. "What's with the face? Something bad happened inside?" She asked.

May nodded her head. "Let's head back to the table. I'll explain to everyone there," May said, quietly. Annalise nodded as the two friends and Totodile, headed back to the table.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of tonight's singing contest is," DJ Leah said lowly into the microphone on the stage. A background of drums started to play into the speakers around the restaurant to make it more dramatic. Annalise and Caleb was leaning in closer into the table to hear who it was. They both really wanted to win this thing. Annalise really wanted to show off to Cassandra, while Caleb wanted to show off to his annoying ex-date. "Alexandra and John who preformed Sexy love!" DJ Leah shouted into the microphone as two spotlights shined on the winning couple.<p>

Everyone in the whole restaurant got up and started to cheer for the two couple. The couple smiled as they walked up to the stage holding each others hand with the spotlight following them. Annalise and Caleb sat there shocked. There goes their little plan on winning.

"Seriously, you have to be kidding me!" Annalise exclaimed. Caleb sighed agreeing with Annalise.

Gary started to laugh at them. "Better luck next time, man."

"Well you guys did well at least!" Ash said, filling himself up with his desert.

"Pi, pikachu!" Pikachu cried, jumping onto Annalise's shoulder. Annalise giggled as she rubbed Pikachu on the head as he closed his eyes and let out a soft 'chaaa.'

"Now the winner for the dance competition is, drum roll please!" DJ Leah said eyeing around the restaurant. The drums on the speakers started to play again as it echoed around the restaurant. Many people around were mumbling and whispering wondering who will be the winner. DJ Leah opened up the envelope in her hand and smiled while taking the small sheet of paper out.

"Oh, I hope we won!" Dawn prayed, clasping her hands together. Paul rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath of how troublesome she was.

"We'll see about that," Leaf said crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing Dawn. She then turned her attention back to the DJ.

The two spotlights that hit the winning couple earlier flew over to two girls and stayed. "Tonya and Sarah!" DJ Leah shouted into the microphone as she pointed to the two best friends who shrieked. They ran up to the stage as the spotlight followed them. "Congratulations to you four!" DJ Leah said facing the four winners of the competition. She then started to ramble about what a good job they did and announce their prizes: A nice vacation trip to the Orange Island that provided everything for you and a concert with backstage passes to see some famous artist.

Leaf pouted as she slumped in her seat. "Way to go Gary. You made us loose!"

Gary looked at his girlfriend with an eyebrow raised. "I'm pretty sure if you didn't step on our competition's foot we could have won," he said, coolly. Leaf's face turned red from embarrassment. She let out a little 'hmph' at Gary and turned her head away from him. Gary chucked at her.

"Annalise." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Annalise sighed and turned to face her rival. "Cassandra," she said, dully.

"I'll have you know just because neither of us had won. Keith and I are still better then you and your…date," Cassandra said as she looked at Caleb.

"Sure princess, whatever you say," Caleb scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Annalise chuckled at Caleb. "If it makes you feel better, sure," she said to Cassandra.

Cassandra laughed at Annalise. "I don't need to feel better because I already am," she sneered. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to do with Keith," she said as she walked away and headed out the door with her Keith, linking arms with him. Annalise turned back to the table and rolled her eyes.

"Guess your plan failed," Drew said as he flipped his hair.

"At least they tried. I think they should have won. You guys did amazing!" May said, flashing a bright smile at Annalise and Caleb. "You both looked cute together out there!"

Caleb chuckled and looked at May and Drew with a wink. "Likewise," he said.

Misty giggled. "Agreed," she added with a smirk looking at May. Everyone at the table started to laugh at May and Drew. Both there faces flushed a shade of red at Misty and Caleb's remark as the two tried to fight back a blush.

Dawn was about to make a comment about the two when her cousin came up to their table. "You guys ready for the bill?" Glen asked, resting his arm on the back of Dawn's chair. He had short dark navy hair that spiked up, and a bright shade of blue eyes. He wore a plain white dress shirt and black pants. He gave a quick unnoticed wink at Paul with a smirk. Paul rolled his eyes as he shifted around in his seat mumbling about how troublesome Dawn's family was.

"Hey! You said we didn't have to pay!" Dawn exclaimed, turning her head to look at Glen who was smirking.

"I lied, and here's your bill," Glen said, handing the bill to Dawn with a smirk on his face.

Dawn's mouth opened wide from shock. Everyone at the table looked at Glen hoping he was joking, but his face seemed dead serious to them. They then turned their heads back to Dawn. "You are such a jerk," Dawn mumbled opening her purse to find her wallet.

"That's what you get for messing with me. I told you I'll get you back," Glen said as he whacked Dawn behind the head. "Be back later, have fun paying for your bill!" He said laughing as he walked away.

Dawn cursed under her breath at her cousin as she rubbed the back of her head. She pouted and opened up the bill. "How much is it?" Misty asked.

"A little over a thousand," Dawn sighed as she examined the bill.

"Here, I'll chip in!" Annalise said, handing over a hundred bucks to Dawn.

Dawn shook her head and rejected Annalise's money. "No, it's my treat. Plus, this is nothing to me! Don't worry about it!" Dawn said with a smile. "I'm just annoyed at my cousin. I'll get him back though, I always do!"

Rosaline looked at Dawn. "Yeah, but what we treated you was way cheaper then that!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Rosaline. "I'm sorry we? Don't you mean me?"

Dawn giggled at him. "Don't worry about it! I'm freaking rich," she said getting up from her seat. "I'll be back; I'm just going to visit my cousin…again." She sighed as she excused herself from the table with the bill and wallet in her hands as she headed off to the second floor.

"What'd she do to her cousin?" Leaf asked tilting her head to the side.

"As the troublesome girl she is, who knows," Paul said lowly as he leaned back into the chair.

After waiting for Dawn to deal with her cousin about the bill, she came back with her Piplup walking beside her. She was holding a stack full of trays with pokeballs in them. She smiled as she reached the table. "Alright, bills been dealt with and here are your Pokemon!" She exclaimed putting the trays onto the table.

"Pip, piplup!" Piplup cried as he ran towards Pikachu and Annalise's Totodile.

Everyone at the table thanked Dawn as they got their Pokeballs. Annalise, Rosaline, and Nathan walked up to Dawn as they gave her a friendly thank you hug. Dawn smiled as the group of friends headed out the door together.

May said her good-byes to her new friends as did Drew, Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary Dawn, and Paul. The friends, excluding Leaf and Gary headed on their way to where Drew parked his car to be brought back home. Leaf and Gary waved off as the two couple went the opposite way to Gary's car, and Annalise, Caleb, Rosaline, and Nathan stayed behind.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading off too," Caleb said standing in front of Annalise.

Annalise smiled and gave Caleb a hug. "Thanks for helping me tonight," she said as she quickly pecked him on the cheek. "We didn't win, but I had a great time. Except for our poor waitress…"

Caleb chuckled lightly at her. "Yeah, I know, but I should be thanking you. Maybe we can do this another time, but just us two instead?" He asked, huskily. "Not here, though. Maybe… some place else?"

Annalise blushed lightly as she bit the bottom of her lip. "I'd like that," she said sweetly tilting her head to the side.

Caleb smiled and nodded. "Good night," he said as he lightly touched her elbow and leaned in to peck her quickly on the lips. He chuckled as he turned around and headed off.

Annalise stood there shocked with her face burning hot. She touched the bottom of her lips and turned around. "To, to, to, dile!" Totodile cried mocking Annalise. Annalise looked down at her Totodile and rolled her eyes as she returned Totodile in his pokeball. She couldn't believe the fact that Caleb had just kissed her.

"Wow, Annalise I'm amazed," Rosaline said, clapping. "Meet a cute guy that you barley know, sing with him, get a date with him, and then a kiss, how cute is that!"

Annalise gave a big grin at Rosaline. "I know. It feels…nice."

Rosaline gave Annalise a sincere smile. After all that had happened with her in the past, she's finally letting it go slowly. She was proud at her best friend. "Well, come on let's go. I'm tired," Rosaline said, tugging lightly onto Nathan's hand.

Nathan looked back at the restaurant then back to Rosaline. "I think I'm going to stick around here for awhile…"

Annalise cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"You really believe Leslie committed suicide and that Denis died a year ago when we fully saw him with our own eyes?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Rosaline and Annalise shook their heads. "So, you're just going to check around for any… you know," Annalise asked, looking at him. Nathan nodded.

"Want us to help? Rosaline asked.

"Nah, it's alright. It's better if I just go. It'll be easier to investigate," he said, lowly. "You go on ahead." Nathan put his hand in his pants pocket as he pulled out his car keys. "Here," he said passing over the keys to Rosaline. "You better take care of her!" He said narrowing his eyes, playfully.

"Bye, fatty," Annalise said, walking off to the car.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Ditto," he mumbled as he turned to Rosaline.

"Good luck," Rosaline said as she took the keys out of Nathan's hand and quickly pecked him on the lips. He nodded as she turned around and followed after Annalise.

On their way driving back home on the road, there was a tall person walking aimlessly in the middle of the road. The person stopped and turned to forward to Rosaline and Annalise. Rosaline cursed as she quickly stepped on the brake pedal, making a sharp stop and squeak. They were about inches away from hitting the person in front of them. Annalise exhaled and leaned back into the car seat. "What the hell!" She yelled out. "Freaking scared me!" Annalise shouted as she threw a hand over her chest.

"Hey! I'm the one who almost hit him. I should be the scared one!" Rosaline yelled. "Ugh, I'll be back," she said as she unlocked the car door and went outside.

"Whatever," Annalise said as the car door shut closed.

Rosaline walked up to the person who she had almost hit. It was a tall man who barley had hair which made him looked like he was bald and dull grey eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, opened on top, black pants and a pair of fancy shoes. The man narrowed his eyes at Rosaline who was waving a hand in his face asking if he was okay.

"Guardian," the man hissed. Rosaline eyes widened when she heard the word. He quickly made a jagged long sword with a green orb on it appear in his hand and aimed at Rosaline. Rosaline cursed as she quickly dodged the attack and ended up stumbling backwards on her bum.

Annalise's eye widened as she saw Rosaline fall. She snapped her fingers as a wand appeared in her hand. It had a blue orb with a yellow halo on top; on the side of the orb were two wings, the handle of the wand was a light blue coloured that had a yellow heart connecting the stick and orb together. This wand was known as the Angel's wand. Rumors say that this wand had been blessed by an actual angel, according to Annalise's great, great grandmother.

Annalise quickly opened the door of the car and ran out. She waved her wand as a forceful pull pushed the man flying backwards dropping his sword on the ground. The man grunted as he tried to get back up, but failed. "Damn demon," she said, lowly. She turned around and quickly ran over to Rosaline. "Rosaline, you okay?" She asked as she helped her up.

Rosaline got up and brushed the dirt off her grey dress, "Just fantastic," she said, sarcastically.

The man – or demon – got up and quickly grabbed his sword. He looked at Annalise furiously. "Well, hello guardians," he said, cracking his neck. "It's good too see you all grown up now, isn't it?"

Annalise stood there and blinked, "I'm sorry what?" She quickly glanced at Rosaline and raised an eyebrow. Rosaline stood there and gave her a sheepish smile.

The demon didn't reply and launched for Annalise with his sword. Rosaline quickly pushed her out of the way as Annalise fell on the ground, earning herself a few scratches. Rosaline quickly ran behind the car. She leaned up against the car door and quickly reappeared three black ninja-like stars with eight pink tiny orbs around it in between her fingers. She poked her head out to the side and waited for the perfect time to strike.

Annalise moaned as she got up off the ground. She looked around for her wand and picked it up. When she turned around, the demon turned and pointed his sword at Annalise. The tip of the blade was barley inches away from her neck. Annalise blinked and stood there with both her hands up to the side of her head releasing her wand – _cling_ – the wand dropped on the road. "Oh hi there big fella," Annalise said with a nervous laugh.

The demon smirked at Annalise, "Well ain't this a record," he said looking straight at Annalise with his dull grey eyes. The demon laughed as he prepared to launch his sword towards her. Before he had the chance, Rosaline quickly got up from behind the car and threw the three stars at the demon. The demon quickly turned around and stopped the three stars with his sword. It made a big cling as the stars fell to the ground one by one. "Oops, sorry. Tough luck there," the demon laughed. "You may be a guardian, but you're a bad one at that," he said as he looked at Rosaline then to the stars that fell on the ground.

Rosaline gritted her teeth as she made another three stars appear in-between her fingers. She then launched it at the demon, but the demon quickly dodged it and went to grab Annalise. Annalise tried to run away, but the demon took her by the arm and drew his sword close to her neck. Annalise gasped as her hands were being held behind her back from the demon. She could feel the sharp and coldness of the blade near her neck. Sweat started to run down her forehead as she started to breathe heavily.

"Anna!" Rosaline shouted as she took a step forward but the demon stopped her.

"One more step and say goodbye to your little friend." The demon yelled at her. Rosaline stood there, her heart started to beat fast. She could feel it thumping hard. She looked at Annalise and bit the bottom of her lips. She had to come up with something fast to release her from the demon's grasp.

Rosaline looked around as she saw something shiny appear from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the object as it landed on the demons back. The demon screamed right into Annalise's ears as she winced. He let go of Annalise, who fell to the ground, as he burst into hot flames with his sword and turned into ashes. A sharp clinging sound was made as the shiny object hit the ground. The wind blew lightly as the demon's ashes flew away within it, disappearing. Annalise got onto her knees as she exhaled deeply. Rosaline quickly noticed and ran to get Annalise's wand before running over to her side. "You okay?" She asked bending down to her level.

"Never better," Annalise said as she took her wand from Rosaline and made it disappear.

Rosaline nodded as she turned to face the shiny object that was beside Annalise. She smiled when she recognized the object. It was a dagger, but not just anyone's dagger. It was Nathan's diamond dagger. The blade of the dagger was made out of diamond while the handle was made out of silver, in the middle of the quillon there was a bright red orb. Rosaline picked up the dagger as she looked up to see Nathan right in front of her smirking with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Hiya darling," he said taking his dagger back from Rosaline. "How you feeling?"

Annalise rose an eyebrow and looked up at Nathan, "How did a demon know who we were?" Nathan whistled as he looked away from her and muttered something inaudible under his breath. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer!" Annalise yelled looking at Rosaline then Nathan, and Rosaline again.

Nathan rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well, we might have done a bad job back there at the restaurant on the balcony with demon girl…" he said lowly.

"You what?" Annalise shrieked getting up off the ground eyeing Nathan in the eye.

"It wasn't our fault! We almost got her but she just shimmered off!" Nathan exclaimed putting his hand ups in defense.

Annalise huffed as she turned to face Rosaline. "What happened back there?"

Rosaline gave a wry smile at her. "We almost had her, but I think another demon summoned her away from us… there's no possible way she could have shimmered off on her own. We cursed her from doing so."

Annalise moaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Great, now demons are going to come after us until we're dead."

"Better us then innocent people and pokemon, right?" Rosaline said, smiling.

"It also might give us a better chance to find out what they're doing here in the Pokeworld," Nathan said. "They wouldn't come here with out a reason, unless they're planning something big, right?"

"Big like what?" Annalise said, raising an eyebrow.

Rosaline bit the bottom of her lip. "Big like what they had planned back at home," she said quietly looking down at the road. There was a short silence between the three until Annalise decided to speak.

Annalise shook her head with a disgusted face. "No," she whispered. "That's not going to happen here. I won't let it happen," she said looking up at Rosaline. Rosaline frowned as she saw Annalise's eyes starting to water. She knew how much pain the demons had caused her back at home years ago. There was no way she was willing to relive that, no way that she would let such a thing happen to anyone.

Nathan frowned as he put a hand on Annalise's shoulder reassuring her. "It'll be fine. Starting tomorrow we'll find out what they're doing here. When we find out, there's no way we'll let their plan succeed."

Rosaline nodded. "We'll make sure it won't happen. That's why we're the guardians, right? To protect the Pokeworld and make sure no demon or monsters attack!"

Annalise inhaled then exhaled as she closed her eyes. She put a smile on her face and nodded. She then turned to look at Nathan. "How'd your investigation go? Find anything?"

"I called in the morgue that he was sent too. It turns out that his body went missing a few days later when he was brought in. The police tried to find him, but no trace of him so they gave up. So, I decided to head back to the room where Leslie had 'committed suicide' and check the place out. There wasn't much to find. The police cleaned that place up pretty good. So, I left the room and thought for awhile. There's only one way that Denis's body could be walking on this earth right now breathing," Nathan explained.

"And the only way he could have left that room was if he shimmered away…" Annalise said as she brought her hand up to her chin.

"Demonic possession," Rosaline said.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, demonic possession is a possibility. I highly doubt a pokemon would be able to teleport him out of there because the demons do not know about pokemon as much as we do. At least that's what we know so far, I guess."

"It sounds reasonable," Rosaline said nodding her head.

"Why would a demon want to possess someone? Especially a dead body," Annalise asked.

"Possessing a dead human body… the best way to not get hunted because people already think you're dead. If anyone ever witnessed them killing something nobody would believe it," Rosaline said. Nathan nodded agreeing with Rosaline.

"So, there's a demon inside a dead body wandering around…" Annalise said, cocking her head to the side. "And he's just going to slowly kill people. Like he did with Leslie…"

"Yeah, we should find out where he is before he attacks another innocent," Rosaline said. "We can't let that happen."

Annalise moaned. "I'm guessing we're going to have to wake up early?"

"Exactly," Nathan said, messing up Annalise's hair. Annalise pouted at the idea of having to wake up early. She gave out an exasperated sigh as she walked back to the car. Tomorrow is sure going to be fun…

* * *

><p>Gaspspss. Denis is dead, but possessed by a demon… possibly, and the guardians have been revealed! Although, I'm pretty sure it was noticeable that they were the guardians…correct? If you haven't really noticed, I tried hinting as much as possible information earlier in the chapters.<p>

Also, I posted pictures of the weapons the guardians have on my website in my profile link. If you're wondering, yes I drew them. They're not as great quality as I thought they would be... joy. Well, there's also more information about the characters if you haven't checked it out it. You should!

Sorry for any mistakes, I don't really edit my work as much as I should be.

Well, that's all for now, I guess.

Please review! I would like to know how good/bad I'm doing so far!

Au revoir!


	8. Chapter Eight

Oh hay!

I was watching the EMA's while typing this up. It's pretty boring in my opinion... nothing interesting. I'm not really a big Selena Gomez fan so she was okay as a host. I don't like her and I don't hate her. Although, I find it really funny how they had to block Lady Gaga's flashing. Did any of you guys watch it? haha.

Okay well, i'm going to shush now. I hope you guys you enjoy this chapter!

_-Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

May smiled waving good-bye to her parents at the bottom of the stairs. It was noon and her parents were headed off to go visit an old friend of theirs and wouldn't be back late at night. Max on the other hand, was staying at his friend's house for the night and wouldn't be back till the next morning.

It has been a long time since May was able to have the house alone. She knew that this day was coming a few days earlier so she decided to make a plan to make sure that none of her friends found out about it. The few weeks of having to spend time with her best friends were great, but she wanted some alone time. No family, no friends, just her and her trustful Pokemon.

"Okay, dinner's in the fridge. All you have to do is just heat it up and you're all good okay?" May's mother, Caroline had said.

May looked at her and nodded. "I got it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"Don't forget to feed the pokemon," Norman said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You guys just go a have a great time!" May exclaimed waving her hand nonchalantly. She walked up to the front of the door and opened it for her parents signalling for them to hurry up. She wanted them to leave already so she can start her day. "Mom, dad, I've been home alone many times before, no worries!"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she quickly kissed May on the cheek. "Okay sweetie. We'll be home around midnight. We'll call in a few times to make sure everything alright. Okay?"

"Yes mother."

"Okay, love you," Caroline said, sweetly.

"Bye, love you."

Caroline smiled as she took Norman's arm. Norman looked at May and narrowed his eyes at her. "No boys allowed. If I find out, you'll be in big trouble missy," he said in deadly voice.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on having anybody over," May said.

"Good. You know the rules, so be good," he said as May nodded. He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. "See you later," he said as he left the house with Caroline.

May smiled as she locked the front door. She leaned against the door and sighed. After such a long time she was finally alone at last. She sure missed having the house to herself. She could sing and dance around without worrying if anyone will be able to see her. She could dress up and wear whatever she pleases and do whatever she wanted without any complaints or problems.

May raised a brow when she felt something sandpapery and wet brush against her toe. She looked down curiously only to see her Skitty licking her toe.

"Nyaa!" Skitty cried looking up at May.

May chuckled as she kneeled down to Skitty's level. "Hungry?" She said rubbing Skitty on the head.

"Nya!" Skitty said jumping into her arm. May held onto Skitty with a smile and headed for the kitchen.

Four hours had passed and May was exhausted. After feeding all her pokemon and herself, she decided to head off into the living room to watch a movie. She walked up to her coffee table where she had a pile of DVD's rented from the store. She sat on the floor as she scanned through her choices of movies; romance, comedy, horror, action, adventure, fantasy, and many more genres to choose from. She thought for quite a while and chose her pick. Before she plopped the DVD into the player she went into the kitchen to pop up some popcorn and a few other snacks and drinks for the movie.

May sat on the living room couch with the lights off and blankets and pillows around her. She had her legs crossed with the popcorn bowl sitting on top of it. She ended up picking "The Notebook" and she was almost done the movie. Right when the characters showed the two couple in the hospital room, the television started to flicker and fuzz. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadow not too far away.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and paused the movie. She looked to the area where she saw the shadow moving around, but there was nothing. She took a deep breath as she whispered to herself. "It's okay, May. You are just seeing things, no one is home and it's just me."

May was about to play the movie when she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she heard it. She was not alone in the house. There was someone or _something _inside intruding. There is no possible way that it could be Max or her parents. The brunette gulped as she got off the couch. She slowly picked up the cordless phone that was sitting on top of the coffee table. She had her finger ready to press the speed dial number for the police if it really was an intruder.

She made her way slowly to the light switch shaking. Right when she flicked on the lights she felt a cold breeze brush against her skin. She shivered when she felt it. She took another deep breath as she called out for Max just to be sure for her own sake, but there was no reply. It was just silence.

May bit the bottom of her lip as she made her way slowly towards the kitchen. Slowly approaching the kitchen she saw a light shining out through the kitchen entrance. She gulped as she heard noises and crunches.

"Hello anyone there?" She yelled, but there was no reply. May slapped herself mentally. Why would she say that when clearly there was someone there? Of course if anyone was going to intrude her they weren't going to answer. She shook her head at herself for being such an idiot.

_May…_

May jumped as she quickly turned around on the spot. She looked around the area scared. She heard a voice echoing around her getting closer and closer. Someone was either playing a funny prank on her, or her ears were just playing around with her. Whoever it was, May was in no mood into being pranked.

The brunette tightened her grip on the phone. She breathed in heavily and started to enter the kitchen. Before she entered she leaned behind the wall and slowly poked her head through the doorway. She scanned through the kitchen, but it was empty. It looked exactly like the way she left it. She exhaled as she walked into the kitchen turning on the lights and placed the phone down onto the dinner table.

Maybe May was being all paranoid with the whole someone-is-coming-after-to-kill-me-for-their-personal-use kind of thing. She was after all not supposed to be alone, and knowing that she pulled this plan off, she felt some-what guilty for lying to her friends. If one of her friends found out, they'd all freak and become more cautious about the whole thing then they already were.

_May…_

Another voice. The same one, but it sounded more real then it did before.

May shrieked as she quickly turned around and tried to run off to her bedroom, but she happened to bump into something; something tall, strong, and furry. She fell to the ground with her eyes closed tightly and threw her hands over her face. She felt something warm touch her shoulder and whimpered.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Blaze?"

May knitted her brows together. She slowly lifted her hands off from her face and opened an eye. She saw her first pokemon with its head tilted to the side blinking at her in confusion. May gave out a relief sigh as her Blaziken helped her up.

"Thanks Blaziken," May said.

"Blaziken?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. What were you doing in here?" May asked.

"Blaziken, Blaze," Blaziken said showing May a berry in his hand.

May smiled and nodded. "That explains the bright light I saw." Blaziken nodded and smiled as he took a bite into the berry.

"Okay, well want to help me clean up the living room?" May asked. Blaziken shrugged as they both made their way to the living room.

May sighed as she plopped down on her bed backwards. She closed her eyes and decided to take a rest before heading down to eat dinner. Right when she was about to fall asleep she heard a voice. Not the voice that she heard earlier, but a familiar voice she heard at the restaurant she went to with her friends a few days ago. She quickly sat up from her bed only to see the familiar face of the murderer who killed Leslie – Denis.

The brunette gasped afraid to move an inch of her body. She wanted to scream for her pokemon, but she couldn't. She was too in shock that Denis – the man who Officer Jenny said was dead was in her house standing right in front of her holding a dagger. The same dagger used that killed Leslie.

"So we meet again," Denis said, smirking.

May opened her mouth to ask how in the world did he manage to get in here, but she didn't. All that came out through her mouth was about Leslie.

Denis scoffed at the name. "I had too. She was…a bother."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired man. "A bother?"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I'm here? You're one too," Denis said touching the fine sharpness of his dagger.

May was confused about what Denis was talking about. A bother? How was she a bother to this man who she didn't know? It's not like she had done anything to him.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Denis lunging at her with his dagger. She screamed as she quickly rolled of the bed and tried to run to her door. It was too late, she couldn't escape. Denis magically appeared at the front of her room door before she could and locked it. May gulped as she took a step backwards. There was no way she was able to get out of this one. She cursed as she should've listened to her friends. It was too late to go back and change that now.

Denis's lip curved into a smirk as he spoke to May. "Wish you had your little creature friend to help you, don't you?" He said lowly as he took a step forward. "You can scream all you want, but no one's here to help you. You should have listened to your little friends you know, but that wouldn't really make a difference to us. Whether you mortals are alone or not, we'll still get you either way." He let out a devious laugh when he cornered May and went close to her ear and whispered into it. His smirk curved higher as he stood straight and raised his hand high into the air.

May clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly. This was it. She was going to die right here in her very room. Her friends had warned her about being alone but she went ahead and disobeyed them. If she could restart her day over and called her best friends over, she would, but it was all too late.

May swallowed as she was waiting for that dagger to pierce through her chest, but it didn't. All she heard was a loud masculine yelling right in front of her and a hot burning feeling right in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly only to see Denis bursting into bright flames and disappearing within it. Within a second he was gone nothing left of him except his dagger that clinked on the floor.

May's eyes widened at the sight she just saw. Denis burning and disappearing just like magic. She walked forward and picked up the dagger that was on the ground. There was no sign of Denis. She breathed in and out heavily as she examined the dagger. _What the hell just happened?_

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep that," a very familiar masculine voice had said. "I could use that and sell it for a fortune down there," he said smiling.

May looked up from her spot. There standing leaning against the door was the man she had encountered with Drew in the forest. Levi or Cyrus was his name. She couldn't remember which one he was.

"What? You don't remember me?" The dark-haired man said tilting his head to the side. "Well, we haven't been properly introduced to each other, so I wouldn't be surprised."

May bit the bottom of her lip. Her day was going perfectly swell, until all of this. She cursed at herself for not listening to her friends.

"Names Cyrus if you don't remember," he said walking up to May. He gave his hand out to help May up but she denied it. Cyrus put both hands up innocently as he took a step backwards. "That's okay if you don't trust me yet. You will eventually. Just remember I saved your life twice, maybe more in the future."

May got up from her spot still holding onto the dagger. She looked at Cyrus and gulped. "Why did you save my life? Don't you all have the same objective as each other? Steal me, kill me, or do whatever you need with me?"

Cyrus looked at May and laughed. "Yes and no. I can't explain… it's a complicated thing to deal with."

"Complicated?" May asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, complicated. Why?"

May shrugged. "I don't know… doesn't seem so complicated to me."

"But you don't even know the reason, so how do you expect it not to be complicated?" Cyrus asked, scratching his head.

May stood there and blinked. "I – well..."

"Exactly, it's complicated," Cyrus said with a smile.

May rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Well, can you care to explain why did you save my life twice?"

"Easy. We need you alive, not dead, obviously."

"So then why are people coming here trying to kill me and my other friends?" May yelled.

"Because those demons are stupid and disobedient," Cyrus said with a sigh. "They just don't understand their missions. To have you alive not dead."

May blinked at what Cyrus had said. "D-demons are real…?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Of course they are! If they weren't real how else do you think they could reappear and disappear with just a shimmer or in the blink of an eye? How do you think we can recall our weapons in our hands just like that? If I wasn't a demon would I be able to do this," Cyrus exclaimed. He opened his hand as a small fireball formed in the palm of his hands. May's eyes widened when she saw it. Cyrus smirked and closed his hand as the fireball disappeared. "Magic is real, mate. What else did you think we are? Bunnies?"

May took a step backwards away from him. "Well, I wasn't sure what you guys were in the first place… but the killings… they were from demons… then Levi must be one too… and Denis… then that means the girl we encountered on the balcony is a demon too!" May exclaimed.

"What girl?" Cyrus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Curly black hair, red lipstick, leather jacket?" May explained.

"Darcy?"

"Who?" May asked cocking her head to the side.

"Darcy. The biggest slut you will ever meet. I'm surprised she's here. I should've known. Probably has to do something with Levi though… you shouldn't trust her, or any other demons to be exact."

May narrowed her eyes. "This coming from a demon himself?"

Cyrus looked at May and chuckled. "Something like that, but you could trust me. I'm not like other demons… I'm different. I can guarantee you on that. I'm not like the other demons that want you dead or steal you. I just want you alive at any cost… and for you to trust me eventually."

"I'm just going to let you know, I'm never going to trust you. I never will. Your freaking _kind_ has been murdering innocent people out there!" May snapped as she held out Denis's dagger towards Cyrus. "Plus you're a demon. So that makes everything worse. How can I trust you when you could be the most deadly one to me? You could trick me into trusting you and then kill right on the spot."

"Wow, feisty one aren't you? I'll just have you know, I am different. Although for a mortal, you are pretty smart. You shouldn't trust me, but I don't blame you. Plus, those demons aren't my problem. I'm not the one whose been killing them. I've got other things to do, better things. Now if you'll excuse me… can I have the dagger that belonged to a beloved friend of mine?"

May looked at Cyrus and shook her head. "Denis was your beloved friend? And plus, why should I? So you can use it and add it to a pile of your weapons to murder more innocent people?"

Cyrus sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. "I don't need a weapon when I got fireballs to throw at people. I just want it so I can sell it. Now, you can either give it to me and you'll be in perfect shape… or we can do it the hard way where your little boyfriend will deal with you. Also, his name was Avira, not Denis. This Denis guy was just being possessed by him."

"Possessed," May repeated.

"Yes, possessed. You think those stuff isn't real, but it is."

"Then what about Denis…? If this Avira demon possessed him, what happened to Denis? The real human being one."

"Well, I don't know and I don't care. Can you hurry up and just give me the dagger! I have important things to do right now, if you don't mind!" Cyrus yelled, angrily.

May narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Cyrus gritted his teeth. He was getting more impatient by the second. "You either give me the dagger and you'll be in one peace, or I'll harm your precious boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" May asked, raising a brow.

"Green hair and eyes?" Cyrus said crossing his arms.

"He's not my boyfriend!" May snapped. "He's a boy and he's my friend! Nothing more to it!"

"As a demon… I can read feelings too. I'm not stupid. Now, give me the dagger or else," Cyrus said walking closer towards May. "I tried to be nice and save your life. The best thing you can do is hand me the dagger."

May took another step back until she hit the wall. "I'm not giving you this," she said as she looked down at the dagger.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Fine then, I'll get it back one way or another. Until then, I'll see you around, which is probably when the next idiotic demon decides to attack you." And with that, Cyrus shimmered away and was gone.

May let out a deep sigh. She could not believe what had just happened to her; finding out about demons and many other things. It scared her; demons were coming after her for their mission and some who wants to kill her. May wanted to break down and cry. Out of all the people in this world, why her? She couldn't handle it.

The big problem now is how May was suppose to tell her friends about what just happened. She wasn't sure how her friends would react to it. If they would care more about her lying to her friends, or her being wanted by demons out of all things...or what Denis – Avria actually had whispered in her ear. So many things were running through the poor brunette's mind right now. The only thing she could think of right now was that she needed to head out for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mr. Demon. You can either spill or die. Which one do you want now?" Annalise growled. "I already killed a few of your buddies, so I won't hesitate to kill you."<p>

During the rest of the day, Annalise, Rosaline, and Nathan had been out searching for demons to get information on Denis. The three were in an abandoned warehouse where no one would dare to visit. It's the perfect spot to summon up demons just to get information out of them.

It was now getting late and everyone was getting hungry, but they still had not got any information about Denis. Annalise was getting very impatient at the demons. They were more stubborn then she was.

"Die," the male demon spat out. He was tied to a wooden chair with his hands behind his back. Unlucky for the demon he had been cursed from using his magic to get him out of this one

Annalise gritted her teeth as she turned around to look at Rosaline and Nathan. "You know, these demons are so unhelpful."

"Well, we would do the same if they did this to us you know," Rosaline said.

Annalise rolled her eyes and turned back to the demon. "Tell me the information I want, I'll let you go."

"What's the point? You let me go, I die. I tell you the information, I die." The demon said. "It's a lose-lose situation here for me."

Annalise sighed at the demon. He was right, he tells the information he dies anyways so he wouldn't come back later to the guardians in the future. If he was set free with the information given to the guardian, the leader of whoever they worked for would have their heads. Simple like that. That's how things go around in the demon world.

"I don't understand. If you are going to die anyways might as well tell us the information we want. Otherwise we'll be hunting down your family, friends, and loved one. Just like you demons do to us," Annalise snapped.

"Go ahead, guardian. You should know better, demons can't love."

"No, they don't. Although, how would you feel if I killed your daughter just because you didn't tell us the information we wanted?"

The demon started to laugh. "Never liked her anyways, I wouldn't care. She's a disgrace of a child to have. I thought I raised her better then that too, guess I was wrong. I was planning on killing her myself sometime soon, so go ahead."

Annalise groaned. "Okay, you are useless to me," she said putting a hand to her forehead. Annalise put her hand in her jacket pocket and grabbed a tiny glass bottle filled with green powder. She took hold of it and started to twirl it around in her pocket.

"Well? Are you going to kill me or what?" The demon asked impatiently.

Annalise sighed as she took her hands out of her pocket and walked up to Nathan. "Can I borrow your dagger? I want to stab instead of using magic."

Nathan looked at Annalise and blinked. "Why?"

Annalise rolled her eyes. "It's been a long day and I just want to stab something, please Nathan!"

Nathan chuckled at Annalise. "Twenty bucks and it's a deal."

Annalise groaned as she went into her pocket and pulled a twenty out and handed it over to him. She cursed at him under her breath as he handed her his dagger and smiled. "Thank you for coming to Le Store de Nathan, please come again," Nathan said with a wink.

Annalise rolled her eyes as approached the demon. "It was nice talking to you," she said as she stabbed the demon right in the chest.

The demon screamed in pain as he burst into flames like the demon on the road earlier. Annalise sighed as she handed the dagger back to Nathan. "Thanks jerk," she said as she took out her pokedex to look at the time. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Oh my god, I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Rosaline asked cocking her head to the side.

"My date with Caleb! I have to go! I totally forgot about it because of this whole demon hunt thing."

Nathan smirked. "I'm impressed you managed to meet someone." Rosaline looked at Nathan then at Annalise and nodded.

Annalise raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two couple. "What are you talking about?"

Rosaline gave her a small smile. "You know ever since Bray," she said softly.

Annalise looked away from Rosaline. "He wasn't the brightest star in the sky you know," Annalise said quietly. "But, I gotta move on sometime too you know? He'll want me too, I know it. Plus, Caleb's a sweet guy."

Nathan smiled at Annalise as he threw an arm over Rosaline's shoulder. "Good, now you better hurry. Guy's don't like to be kept waiting." Annalise nodded as she headed off on her way.

Rosaline looked at Nathan and sighed. "Can we head off to eat? I'm hungry; we haven't eaten in so long and it's depressing staying in here at our failed attempt to find Denis." Nathan chuckled at his girlfriend and nodded. The two couple both left the warehouse to find a nice restaurant to eat at.

While walking around the neighbourhood trying to look for a restaurant Rosaline noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of them. It was May with her Blaziken walking beside her. Rosaline nudged Nathan and pointed at the two. He shrugged as the two couple called her name.

May turned around and saw it was Rosaline and Nathan. She smiled and waved with her Blaziken. She stood at her spot and waited for the two couple to catch up to her.

"Hey May, you training?" Rosaline asked.

May shook her head. She didn't look like her usual happy self at the moment because of the whole demon-thing earlier.

As a guardian, both Rosaline and Nathan knew something was wrong with May. He looked at May and asked if she was okay and all May did was nod. Rosaline sighed and knew something bad probably happened and thought it had to do with Leslie, but she was wrong.

"Is it about Drew?" Nathan said.

"No, it has nothing to do with him. He's just a friend, I told you guys that," May replied looking down.

Rosaline frowned. "Then what's the problem? If there's anything wrong you can talk to us. We are your friends. We won't judge you no matter how crazy you sound."

"Yeah, look at Annalise. She's the craziest girl ever and yet we still help her out with her problems," Nathan added, laughing.

May chuckled lightly at Nathan's comment. "It's complicated..."

Rosaline gave May a bright smile. "That's okay, we'll just listen. Even if you can't explain, we'll try."

May gave a soft smile at Rosaline. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about what happened to her today… she would sound crazy even though it was true. Although, maybe they would understand considering Annalise did see Darcy and what she could do. She trusted Rosaline and Nathan, they were nice people. It's not like the two new friends would yell at her being alone. So May decided to tell the two. She did need to talk to somebody about it.

The three friends and Blaziken decided to head off to a near-by park where there was no one around. They sat on the grass under the bright stars that were shining so brightly. May sighed as she began to explain everything from the start of the story; from when she met Annalise, to the forest, to Solidad and Harley, from the restaurant on the balcony, and finally her encounter of Cyrus and Denis at her house. Although the one thing that she hadn't mention was what Avira had whispered in her ear before he was killed. She believed she would keep what he whispered to her to herself.

While telling her story to Rosaline and Nathan they gave each other small glances as May had just told the two couple everything that they needed to know. The two were both amazed at how they managed to actually find more information then they had planned on needing. Guessed that this day turned out better then they thought it did.

Now the guardians had more then one mission to complete. To protect May, find out about the Trio, figure out who this mysterious Tropius lady was – but they figured they would leave that to Solidad and Harley, figure out why May was needed, and what the demons were planning.

* * *

><p>For those who watched the EMA's what Lady Gaga is wearing looks so uncomfortable...<p>

Anyways, this storyline is finally getting somewhere! I feel like i'm moving pretty slow, what do you think? I hope not.

Okay, well sorry for the lack of shipping in this chapter... this was mainly suppose to be about May and the demons to get the story moving along.

Alright, hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day!

Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!

Please, review before you exit, change websites, read another story, or move on with your life!

Thanks a bunch!

Au Revoir!


	9. Chapter Nine

Aloha all! Happy boxing day to my Canadian readers out there! Also, Merry late Christmas to you all! I hope you all got what you wanted for your Christmas presents! I know I did! I feel like a spoiled child now...

I'm oh so very sorry that I didn't update in like a month... I've been really busy with school and Christmas presents! I also got into a lot of new things lately which had been a huge distraction to me from my writing. I had been painting my nails every two weeks or so with many different designs and ended up making arts and crafts with Polymer clay, heh. For those who read my blog you'll know what's going on with my life which is why I haven't been updating!

Anyways, I'm going to shut up now so you can finally move onto the chapter after waiting for how long? **I'm pretty sure a few of you probably forgot what happend in the story... but just remember that May found out a little information about the demons and the guardians now know what they are searching for! **

_-Disclaimer_

_I, Katherine, do not own Pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Annalise groaned as she had been trying to research about the trio for the past two hours. So far the only thing that ever came up were the legendary birds, lake guardians, not so hot bands, and many more things related with the number three. No matter how far she researched, she got nothing. At the rate she was going, she'll never find what the demons are planning on time to stop them.

Annalise placed her elbows on the table while entwining her fingers together. She rested her chin on her hand and closed her eyes to think about the possibilities the demons were planning, but within the first ten minutes she had fallen asleep.

Annalise was dreaming – dreaming about a familiar masculine figure; he looked like a teenager. Beside the boy was herself, but she looked around the boy's age but a year younger. Annalise raised an eyebrow as she saw herself and this masculine figure linking arms and walking.

Annalise looked around her surroundings. It looked oddly familiar to her. She just couldn't make the spot out with all the fog around her. She decided to ignore where she was and focus on herself and the familiar figure. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the figure draw out a sword – a warrior's sword. The one Annalise knew by heart, the shape, line, colour, weight, and the sharpness. She felt her heart skip a beat as she breathed out one word – a name to be exact. Bray.

Bray was no ordinary guy. He was the most amazing person you'll ever meet. He was sweet, amusing, compassionate, tough, intelligent, and very charming. He always knew the right thing to do, the right buttons to push, and the best way to do everything in the toughest situation. No matter how many flaws he had, he was so perfect to Annalise. No matter how much he screwed up, Annalise would always forgive him, except this one certain day when Bray decided to make the wrong decision.

Annalise was only a year younger then Bray. They had the same ambition together with Nathan and Rosaline; to be guardians and protect others from getting hurt. The four friends weren't really from the Poke world in the Johto region like they said they were. They were from somewhere else like another dimension. Where they came from is another world where magic and many other supernatural things that exist. Where there were people who had certain expectations. They weren't born as a mortal; they were born with the magic of a mage, archer, warrior, and assassin.

In their world people had choices like people did in the Poke world. Except, in their world there were no pokemon. Since they had no pokemon in their world, they had different choices to choose a path they wanted to be. Those choices were; one, to become a guardian where you would have to protect innocent people and block away demons and various other evil sources; two, become leader of your kind where you would have to train to become the best, just like a pokemon master, but in this case you would have to fight for being the best mage, archer, warrior, assassin and lead the new generation; and three, have a regular job like a nurse, housewife, scientist, teacher, and so on.

It was a beautiful day out so the group of friends had decided to head out to train, although, halfway through their training there were crying – crying of young children and asides from that there were yelling from adults, and screaming from teens. There were bomb explosions happening from afar, the friends could feel the pain being caused in their city by demons and much more powerful creatures.

All around the city all the four friends could sense was fear and death everywhere. While the friends tried to head off to the emergency building a demon had encountered with them. They were young and not as experienced as they are now so they could barley defend them off. They had no choice but to fight the best they can do because that's what they were taught.

It was tough trying to get pass demons, witches, wolves, faeries, and many more magical creatures. A few cuts and scars here and there, but they had managed. Although, they had done a great job getting past the demons, there was one they couldn't get by; a demon with piercing orange eyes and pale skin.

Apparently, one of his ability was to be able to clone himself like a pokemon's double team attack. That's exactly what the demon did to the group of friends. He had cloned himself around them leaving them confused, not knowing which one was the real him. So they did what any other person would do, attack them all. One clone disappearing after another until they were all gone, and once they were gone the area was empty. The friends decided the demon was playing tricks on them so they just decided to continue their way, but little did they know they were wrong. It was a bad idea.

About a few minutes from the safe house, the orange-eyed demon had appeared in front of them. It was the real demon, not a clone. Bray being the oldest and strongest out of the group, he went ahead to go after the demon telling the others to continue on. The others had agreed and continued to run, but within the first two minutes all they heard was yelling. Annalise was the first of the friends to quickly run back to Bray and the next thing you know –

"Anna!" Rosaline yelled into her ear poking her arm. "Wake up!"

Annalise groaned as she shifted her head to the other side. She had her arms crossed flat down on the table with her head resting on top. "Go away," she murmured.

"It's noon! You should be done your research now! What have you got missy!" Rosaline said crossing her arms across her chest.

Annalise sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Rosaline with a sly smile. "Nothing, all the websites over there are down… and have been for the past days. I even tried to research things on these websites, but I got nothing."

"Did you try to contact the leaders?" Rosaline suggested.

"Yeah, apparently the power has been going haywire lately...so I could'nt get anything."

Rosaline sighed and nodded. "No hot date with Caleb today? If not, does that mean our girls night is on?"

Annalise rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but the phone had rung. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her cell phone.

"Speak of the devil..." Annalise said raising both eyebrows. She picked up the phone and headed out the door.

"What about our plans for today?"

Annalise looked at her and smiled. "Sorry? Raincheck?" She mouthed to her.

Rosaline huffed and walked right past her out the door. Ever since Annalise met Caleb, she's been canceling all their plans together.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he'll ever ask me out..."<p>

"If you want I could help you. I'm pretty sure Gary is willing to do the same!" Leaf suggested.

The four girls were all at Dawn's house for the night. It was their usual thing to do. Every week or so they would head off to Dawn's house and just do whatever they felt like. Today they decided they would just sit around and gossip about loads of things while their pokemon spent the night together in Dawn's backyard.

Misty narrowed her eyes at Leaf. "After what he did at the restaurant back there, no thanks. You guys would just make things more awkward between the two of us."

"What they did was a great idea! Ash knows his feelings towards you, it's so obvious. He's just afraid to actually admit it," Dawn said who was lying against her bed frame with her legs spread out straight ahead of her, playing with her cell phone.

Misty blushed. "I highly doubt it. Ash is as dense as ever."

Leaf and Dawn both raised an eyebrow at their orange-haired friend. "He's not as dense about his feelings as you think he is," Leaf admitted. She smirked inwardly to herself knowing exactly how Ash felt about her.

She remembered when they were just kids and Ash and Misty had already begun flirting with each other. It wasn't like any cute eye contact or arm touching, it was more like arguing with one another every second or so. As they both had gotten older, you could feel the tension between the two about their feelings with one another whenever they were together. Nowadays they barley ever argue with each other. They just usually act all sweet towards each other respectively.

Dawn smiled and nodded at Leaf's words. "The way you guys act around each other… you're basically like May and Drew, but instead of being arrogant and cocky around each other you guys actually get along," Dawn said.

May raised a brow when she heard her name with Drew's. "And what about you and Paul?" May questioned.

Dawn looked down at her phone and bit the bottom of her lips. A faint blush started to appear on the apple of her cheeks. "Well, we are…" Dawn said checking the text message she received. "Opposite."

"Opposite," May repeated with a nod. Dawn looked up at her and nodded with bright smile.

"Opposite."

Leaf narrowed her eyes and stared at the dark blue-haired girl. She noticed that she had been smiling and had that flirtatious look in her eye while texting on her phone. There was something up going on with that girl and Leaf just had to find out what. Lately Dawn had been canceling plans with her friends for some personal reasons, but she had never bothered to give a proper explanation to them. Leaf wanted to know what was going on with this girl.

"Dawn, who are you texting? You've been smiling at your phone for hours!" Leaf exclaimed.

Dawn smiled and just shook her head. "Just an old friend of mine..."

"An old friend," May repeated with an eye brow raised.

"And who is this old friend of yours? Supposedly a boy?" Misty teased.

Dawn's blush deepened. "Why do you assume it's a boy that I'm texting?"

Misty, May, and Leaf all looked at each other for a split second before bursting out into laughter at Dawn. They knew out of the four girls, Dawn was the one who usually got all the guys asides from Leaf. Even though she was fourteen she still managed to get the older guys attention.

"Oh man Dawn," May said. "When are you not talking to a guy, I swear!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dawn questioned with an eyebrow raised. She was too focused in on her and May's conversation that she didn't realize Misty and Leaf taking her cell phone away from her.

Misty secretly taking her phone had turned it on and went through her text messages. The majority of the text messages she had received and sent were from Paul. Leaf's mouth dropped when she and Misty read them.

**_To: Dawn Gonzales_**

**_From: Paul Shinji_**

_Troublesome, we're going to be late for our dinner if you don't hurry up._

**_To: Dawn Gonzales_**

**_From: Paul_**

_I thought you said you weren't going to hang with them today. You better not cancel. You already cancelled on me five times. I swear it's not that hard to blow of your friends. I do it all the time._

**_To: Dawn Gonzales_**

**_From: Paul Shinji_**

_Okay, Whatever, sure. Love you too._

Misty and Leaf both dropped Dawn's cell phone at the sudden scream that they head. Apparently Dawn had finally figured out they were raiding out her phone. The blue-haired female quickly jumped off her bed and ran to grab her phone on the ground but before she had the chance Leaf snatched it and started to run around the room.

"Give it back!" Dawn yelled.

"No thanks!" Leaf yelled laughing. She tried to run away from Dawn but ended up being cornered up by her. She looked behind Dawn's head and noticed Misty jumping around waving her hands. Leaf smirked and threw it over Dawn's head. Misty gladly caught the phone with a giggle and headed right out the door.

Dawn shrieked and started to chase after Misty. Leaf started to laugh and looked at a confused May. She quickly grabbed May's hand and dragged her towards the basement where Misty and Dawn were heading.

"What's going on...?" May asked letting herself be dragged by Leaf.

Leaf giggled as the two friends ran down the stairs. "Dawn's secretly dating Paul!" She yelled. May stopped halfway on the stairs with her mouth wide open in a smile. Leaf turned around with the same exact expression as May. "I know! I can't believe she never told us! Help us get her cell phone... I know there's more to it!" May smiled and nodded as the two continued down the stairs.

"Ahh!" Dawn screamed, jumping up and down trying to get her cell from Misty who was holding it up high laughing. "Misty! Come on, give it back please! What have I ever done to you to deserve this?" She said with a pout.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Well, the facts that you didn't tell me you are dating Paul! How could you! We're best friends!"

"We are, but," Dawn paused when she heard her cell phone rang. Her eyes widened knowing who the caller was.

Misty smirked and looked up at the cell phone. Dawn tried to attack Misty but Leaf and May already ran down and tackled her before she had the chance. All that came out of Dawn was a shriek.

Misty turned her back to her friends and picked up the phone. "Dawn, I swear if you're not here in ten minutes I'm going to murder you," Paul said exasperated.

Misty's smirk turned into a huge smile. "Well Paul… that sure is no way to talk to your girlfriend!" Misty exclaimed. "Why didn't you two tell us that you were dating?"

On the other end of the phone Paul narrowed his eyes. He heard his girlfriend squealing in the background with Leaf and May laughing. Paul stood there speechless unable to believe the fact that Dawn had already let the secret slip out.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer!" Misty yelled tapping her foot on the ground.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask Dawn? I'm pretty sure you three have her in the perfect position to get answers out of her."

Misty blinked and turned around to see Leaf sitting on Dawns back and May sitting on the back of Dawns leg. The two were laughing trying to hold her down while Dawn was struggling her way free. She figured asking Dawn would be better then having to ask a stubborn Paul.

"Yeah, well I guess–"

"Just tell her she can stay with you guys," Paul sighed. "I'm done waiting."

"No wait!" Misty protested. "She'll be there in ten minutes, I promise you! The three of us were planning to head out now anyways. So you just wait there and Dawn will be there in a bit! Okay? Okay," and with that Misty hung up the phone and pushed both May and Leaf off of Dawn.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leaf whined.

Dawn glared at Misty and almost attacked her but May held her back. "You!" she growled.

"You can hurt me later but right now you gotta get ready for your date with Paul!" Misty said. She grabbed Dawn by her hand and started to drag her upstairs to Dawn's room.

Yes she was upset about the fact Dawn hadn't told anyone the two were dating, but at least they were happy. Ruining a date is the last thing Misty would ever want to do to her best friend.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled and hugged her three best friends. "Thank you for not harassing me about this whole thing with Paul," Dawn said.<p>

"Oh we'll do it eventually…" Leaf grumbled.

Dawn rolled her eyes and ignored Leaf's comment. Since Paul was waiting at the restaurant for Dawn, Leaf decided to drop her off to her date while Misty decided to walk May home. Being the good friend she… or more like being forced to watch after May 24/7 she had to walk her home.

Moments later the two friends finally reached to May's house. Misty smiled as May went inside and left her alone. The orange-haired girl turned around started to head on her way home. It was dark outside on the way home for Misty. The stars in the night sky were sparkling brightly, the moon looked pretty big up in the sky, the weather was perfect to walk home in, and pokemon were falling soundlessly asleep.

Misty closed her eyes while walking slowly. She was happy for Dawn and Paul; she knew that they would get together at some point in their life. They contrasted each other so much, they were perfect. Misty couldn't help but to feel envious towards her best friend. If only she was able to have the guts to confront Ash. Why is it that people are so nervous when confronting? She didn't know. What could possibly go wrong? Every time she wanted to tell Ash… something just kept holding her back.

Misty sighed and took a left turn. Without realizing a person coming her way she bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry!" Misty said helping the lady up that she bumped into. The lady she helped up smirked inwardly and didn't say a word. Misty looked up at the lady. She had electrifying pink eyes and black curls with bright red lipstick. Misty narrowed her eyes and took a closer look at the lady in front of her.

"Misty, correct?" The lady said.

Misty nodded. "Have I met you before?"

The lady smirked. "No, but I've met your friend before. She goes by the name May."

Misty smiled and nodded. "Haha, yeah, the Princess of Hoenn. How'd you meet her?"

"A little encounter at the restaurant. Sweet girl, annoying boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, Drew. He can be annoying sometimes. They aren't officially dating yet… although we're working on it…" Misty said.

"Right, sure. I'm Darcy, nice to meet you," Darcy said with a smile. "Well, I gotta go. I have important things to do. Bye."

Darcy walked off and headed the opposite direction as Misty. Misty shrugged off her weird run into with Darcy and continued to walk home. Seconds later Darcy had quickly turned around and had the most devious smirk on her face. She licked her ruby red lips and formed an energy ball within her hands. With Misty off guard she quickly took an aim for her.

Misty had a weird feeling inside of her. She turned around and noticed a bright blue orb aiming for her. Speechless she tried to run but she couldn't. She froze. Centimeters away from her someone big and strong knocked her out of the way and they both landed on the ground.

Darcy growled with her fist clenched. She looked to her left and saw Annalise coming her way. "I should have known you would be here," Darcy sneered.

"I swear I am going to kick your ass back to hell and I'll make sure you'll stay there," Annalise threatened.

While Annalise and Darcy were bickering about each other Misty got up with the help of Caleb. "Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

Misty nodded. "W-what… did a pokemon try to attack me?" Caleb just shrugged. "Well, thanks for saving me Caleb."

Darcy stopped talking and looked at Misty and Caleb. Her eyes widened. "Caleb?" she said bewildered.

Annalise turned around and looked at Caleb and then back at Darcy. "Wait, y-you two know each other?

Caleb looked at Darcy and blinked. "How do yo- how do you know my name?" Caleb asked confused.

Misty looked at Annalise to Caleb to Darcy and back to Annalise again. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Misty yelled.

Darcy looked at Caleb and smirked. "Well," she then turned her attention to Annalise, "guardian, I'm pretty pissed at you right now for ruining my plans," she growled.

Caleb looked at Annalise and blinked. He narrowed his eyes. "Anna, what's going on?"

Annalise looked at Caleb and then to Misty. She licked her lips and told Caleb to bring Misty home. Caleb refused to go without her but eventually he gave in and left. Annalise turned her attention back to Darcy and drew her wand out. "Get ready to see hell again."

Darcy smirked as she positioned herself for another showdown with Annalise again. "Not a chance."

Darcy aimed first at Annalise with her electric energy ball. Annalise dodged it as the bright blue ball landed nearby a tree causing the bird-like pokemon flying away. Annalise chuckled and formed a holy magical arrow and bow with her wand and shot it at Darcy who shimmered away from it. Darcy had shimmered right behind Annalise and with her ninja-like star she sliced Annalise in the back creating a huge diagonal line across her back ruining her t-shirt. Blood from the cut starting leaking, staining the t-shirt. Annalise groaned and fell to the ground on all fours dropping her wand. Her vision started to blur slightly and she started to feel light headed. Her back started to ache badly.

"Finished already? That was barley even a minute," Darcy mocked.

Annalise gritted her teeth. She grabbed her wand and clenched onto it tightly. She got up on her two feet but was slightly slumping due to the cut on her back. "I don't lose that easily," she said. Annalise raised her wand in the air and focused all her energy into it. The blue orb on her wand started to glow bright. Darcy stood there confused what was going on.

A bright shining light appeared around Annalise. There was a nice warm feeling that Annalise felt and because of it she barley noticed the pain in her back. The wound started to slowly recover back to its original state along with her clothing. Once it was all healed up her wand stopped glowing and Annalise was able to stand up straight again.

"So you're a priest… amazing. I never knew they were still around," Darcy said impressed.

"Our generation of priests is growing pretty fast actually," Annalise admitted.

"Grow fast, die fast. The generations of priests are weak which is why they are barley around. They can't do much considering half of them have trouble finding their inner strength. I'm pretty sure you haven't found yours yet. I can sense it."

Annalise bit the bottom of her lips. As a priest, Annalise knew she had to be very cautious with her power. It was a curse and a blessing. Out of her friends she was always the weakest one for her fighting ability. Being born as a magician is hard, but being a priest was even worse. Many priest had trouble finding their inner strength. Some try hard that they end up hurting themselves. They were only ten people max, who was able to reach their full potential. One of them was the famous Princess Eris. Many rumors had said she overwhelmed herself a few years back as a guardian with her full power and disappeared, and some say she couldn't handle her power as well as everyone thought she could, so she had committed suicide, but no one really knows what happened to our poor princess.

"It maybe true, but I trained everyday to find half my potential. I know how far I can go and when to stop unlike most priest who just keep going and going. I may not be able to reach my full strength but when I do, I'll make sure all your bloody asses stay in hell," Annalise growled.

"I don't understand you and your people. You are all the same. You're just dolls for the angels because they are afraid to face us themselves person to person. This is why they created you all. So you could do their dirty work for them and let the angels slack off," Darcy yelled. With Annalise off guard, she formed a big energy ball with both her hands and aimed it at Annalise.

Annalise gasped and quickly rolled out of the way. She pointed her wand at Darcy and a beam of holy magic had engulfed her. Darcy screamed by the force of the beam of light that had attacked her. It was so strong that the force of it pushed her all away back up into a tree causing a lot of damage to the demon. "Son of a bitch," Darcy gasped. Annalise narrowed her eyes and created another arrow and bow with her wand and aimed for Darcy once more. Before the arrow was able to hit Darcy, she had shimmered away.

Annalise clenched her teeth and looked around her area trying to find the demon. "What kind of person hides from a fight?" Annalise yelled looking up at the night sky. She sighed and started to cautiously look around. About a few minutes later something electrifying had hit her hand making her wand fly over to a far away tree stump. Annalise looked up at the direction the energy ball came from and there was no one there. She turned back around to look at her wand only to see Darcy with one foot at the blue orb of her wand with the most devious look in her dark pink eyes.

"I wonder how precious this stupid little wand of yours is…" Darcy chuckled. Annalise felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her wand. Without her wand there was no way Annalise was able to use her magic. Using magic with a wand was tougher then it already is, but without a wand was even harder. Before Annalise could say a word...the blue orb had shattered into millions of sparkling pieces on the ground.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! Again, sorry for the lack of updates! I'm finally on break now so hopefully I can get another chapter or two within the next week or so...<p>

Well, before you close this window/tab or find another story... please review!

Have a fantastic day/night!

xoxo.


	10. Chapter Ten

hoho, happy new year. It's been a long time since I last updated. I've lost my inspiration to write this story because I couldn't get it right, but I managed. I also got caught up with school, shows, books, and a whole bunch of crap with myself. Well... enough about me. Thanks for reading this story and reviewing, honestly. You have no idea how much of a inspiration boost I get when you review. :)

Enjoy the chapter!

Sorry for the long wait and thanks for sticking with me!

_-Disclaimer_

_I, Katherine, do not own Pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

It was early in the morning and Solidad was out feeding both Harley and her pokemon. Every morning it was usually like this for the past few weeks. Solidad would wake up early and feed their pokemon while Harley slept in for quite awhile. On some occasions Solidad would sleep in with him, but hardly. She wasn't the type to sleep in during mornings.

It has been a month since their last encounter with the Tropius lady and during that month they got a bit of information about her. It was a very rough start going city to city; it felt like the two weren't able to do it at all. They had started to lose hope into finding the lady until they found the one city that had turned their luck around about a week ago. That city was Fortree City, the city known with flying-type gym leader Winona and the people who live in tree houses.

Many people from Fortree City said she was quite a famous lady around there. About everyone in the city had seen her there many times wandering around with wild pokemon. They say her name was Eris. She has magenta coloured eyes and the most gorgeous shade of purple coloured hair. Since it was dark out the day they met her, Solidad and Harley could barley make out the details of her. In Fortree City they say Eris wanders around the area four times a week. For her first two days she would train deep in he forest with her four pokemon: Tropius, Heracross, Swellow, and Leafeon, and the other two days she would spend her time in the city helping others. No one understood why she was so helpful. Every chaos that appeared in the city she would always be there to fix it. It seemed like she was an angel; always there to protect the city from trouble.

With all the information they collected about Eris in the last week in Fortree City, they stayed there. With her routine they were bound to find her anytime soon - and they did.

It was morning and Solidad ran out to buy some groceries. She smiled at the scenery she got to look at while walking to the market. It wasn't like any other city you usually would walkthrough. It was beautiful; no buildings, pollution, crazy townspeople. All you had was the beautiful trees and grass to look at with the fresh scent of nature. It was all amazing just being here. Solidad understood why Eris probably loved it here so much. It was peaceful and you got to interact with your inner nature side rather then all the busy and crazy technology around.

When she reached to the market she noticed a few wild Kecleon bothering some of the costumers around the corner. They were five of them and they had some sort of items from a few of the costumers who were struggling their way to get their items back. Solidad reached into her pocket for her pokeball but they were empty.

"Well this is great," a woman spoke. Solidad blinked and turned her head to the side. She saw a fairly tall woman with violet hair beside her. On her shoulder was a fairly big Swellow. "You know every morning these kinds of things happen. It's cute but annoying," she giggled, "although if I were a pokemon I'd probably do the same."

Solidad gave her a sly smile. "Yeah, wild pokemon sure love to mess with everyone."

"I guess it's just a pokemon thing," the woman said. She turned her head towards her Swellow and nodded.

Her Swellow jumped off the woman's shoulder and went for an aerial ace on the Kecleon, but failed. Right when it was about to attack it dived into a nearby tree. Her Swellow fell down and sulked on the ground. The five Kecleons turned their heads and dropped the items and started to laugh at Swellow—as if Swellow didn't feel bad about itself already.

While the costumers took their items back and left, Solidad and the woman went over towards them. "You know it's not nice to laugh when you can barley turn invisible yourself," the woman said towards one of the Kecleon. "I've already dealt with you twice. Don't make me do it again!"

The five Kecleon looked at the woman and quickly scurried off away.

Solidad turned her head away from the woman and looked at Swellow. She took her hand and started to pet Swellow on the head. "Well, it's alright. Don't worry about it. It took my Pidgeot a long time to perfect that attack. If you just keep practicing you'll be able to do it. Just a little more confidence in yourself and you'll be able to do it. Trust me."

"Swellow..." it cried sadly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Aerial ace is quite a hard attack to perfect. Maybe sometime if your trainer is free we can practice all together with my Pidgeot," Solidad said. She turned her head towards the woman and smiled. "I'd really appreciate it. It would be nice to get you know you better."

The woman looked at Solidad and nodded. "Are you busy right now?"

"I just need to get a few groceries and I'm free after that," Solidad smiled.

"Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

><p>Solidad waited for the kettle to finish boiling before heading out to the living room. After all their hard work, they had finally found her. She leaned against the counter thinking of questions to ask Eris. There were so many questions floating around in her mind, but she wasn't so sure what to ask. She sure wanted to ask all the questions in her mind, but it just wasn't her. It would be best to know as much information, but knowing too much may not be such a bright idea. After all, she doesn't really know what she's getting herself into.<p>

The kettle whistled and Solidad quickly turned off the stove. She took the kettle and poured it in a tea pot. She arranged the tea pot and cups on a mini tray and brought it towards Eris and Harley.

"Hm… I'm not really sure though," Eris spoke.

"Yeah, well they are fabulous! I think they would look really great on you," Harley cheered.

Solidad chuckled as she placed the tray onto the table. She handed out the tea cups and sat down on the couch in front of Eris and beside Harley. "Harley has great taste. You should consider his advice," she said.

"Yeah, I might," Eris said, taking a sip of the tea.

Solidad leaned over to unattached the Tropius's pokeball from her belt. She rubbed her thumb over the pokeball once before returning it back to Eris. "I think you should know we saved those kids back there like you asked us too. Although, they weren't really kids," Solidad chuckled, "they were more like stubborn teenagers who can't confess their love to each other."

"Tell me about it. It's been five years and they still can't realise a thing!" Harley exclaimed.

Eris lowered her head and looked at the pokeball she received back. She frowned at Solidad's remark about May and Drew.

"Something wrong?" Solidad asked.

Eris looked up and stared at Solidad right in the eye. "Why have you guys been trying so hard to find me? I know it's not to return Tropius back to me. I know there's more to it. I can feel it in you."

There was a pregnant pause before Solidad made a reply. She figured she might as well spill everything out than ask her slowly bit by bit. "Well… that guy back in the forest, he was hurting innocent people, but not only that… he even threatened to kill my best friends. From the looks of him, I just feel he's going to come back for more. And from the looks of you, I do believe you are the only one who can answer my questions. I don't have to know much, but I just want to get a basic idea so I can help too. I've known Drew and May for a long time and I don't want to see them getting hurt. They're just kids."

Eris sat back and sighed. "I can't tell you your answers, but I can show you your basic idea of what's going on."

Harley blinked. "Show us what?"

Eris sat got up from her seat and walked over to the coffee table. She sat down on the side with her legs crossed and looked up at the two couple. "I'm going to need you two to sit opposite from each other from the side of the table and hold hands."

"Oh, are we going to chant?" Harley joked.

Eris raised a brow. "No. I'm going to show you your answer rather than me explaining it. Believe me, this is the only way you will be able to understand. Now sit!" Eris demanded. Harley shrugged and did as told. He took his seat and held both of Solidad's hands. "Now close your eyes and focus on your love for each other. No talking, nothing. Whatever happens just let it be or you won't get your answers. I want you to focus on every little thing that made you fall in love with each other. Those precious memories, the way you treat each other, just everything," Eris said looking at Harley and Solidad. Eris smiled inwardly at the two couple smiling reminiscing the times they had together. She didn't want to do what she wanted to do, but she had too. This was the only way.

Eris got up from her spot and gently placed her right hand on Harley's shoulder and her left hand on Solidad's shoulder. "Think about your future with each other. It may be embarrassing to think about, but just do it. Make it a happy moment. Imagine yourself together with two beautiful children. A happy family you are with your pokemon. You feel like nothing could break you apart. It's everything you ever wanted," she said, gently. Her hand started to glow brightly making Solidad and Harley feel all warm and cozy on the inside for second before they went unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

><p>May looked up at her ceiling, thinking. Why was she wanted by all these demons? Nothing made sense. About a month ago she was a perfectly happy human being and now she's the most wanted by monsters she never knew existed. She tightened her grip on the dagger she kept under her pillow. She figured if Cyrus were to attack again she would very much need it.<p>

Asides from thinking about demons, she was curious about Annalise and her friends. Just when they pop up all of these demons started to pop up along with them. Every time she encountered with a demon, one of them would be there the next second or hour. Whatever is going on right now, May didn't want to think about it too much. All she wanted was a good night sleep, but her cell phone had rung.

May groaned and decided to ignore the call twice, but it kept ringing again. She finally gave in and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"May?" It was Misty's voice. "Remember when you told about how you think people were coming after you? I think someone is coming after me too. Well, not as much as you, but I don't know. I just got attacked!"

"Misty? What are you talking about?" May questioned.

"About half an hour ago, some female named Darcy–"

"Darcy? Misty, oh gosh, are you okay?" May quickly sat straight up on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just calling and telling you to be extra careful okay? And whatever you do, please don't leave your house until I reach over there in the morning. I got lucky that Caleb was here to save me with Annalise. I have Caleb waiting for Annalise in my house right now. She told us to get away and I'm really worried about her. Oh, I gotta go now. I'll tell you the details tomorrow. I'm fine so please don't worry. Just watch your back and whatever you do, do not leave the house. I repeat, do not leave the house! Bye!"

May sat there stunned with what Misty told her. She already involved Drew with the whole demon thing and she is definitely not going to get her best friend into this. She quickly jumped out of her bed and started to get dressed. She turned her head towards the nightstand and looked at the time; 11:54pm. She walked over to her bed and reached under her pillow for the dagger. She examined the fine silver tip and placed it in her pocket along with a few pokeballs in her other pocket before she headed out the bedroom window.

If the demons want her, it is going to be a battle against her and the demons, not her friends. Even if it means risking her own life, she will not allow her friends to be in danger because of her.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"I don't know if it was a good idea to tell her. I probably just made her worry even more than she already is… but I guess you're right," Misty sighed.

"It's best to make her aware now. How are you feeling?" Caleb asked.

Misty glanced up from the table and shrugged at him. "I don't know," she said, swirling her cup of water lightly at the kitchen table. She stared at the water circling away. "Worried for Annalise. She stayed behind with that girl… and whatever she almost did to me she might hurt her." Misty took a sip of her water and continued. "I wouldn't want to lose a new friend y'know? And the fact that we just left her alone back there, I feel terrible." She looked away from her cup and looked at Caleb. "I never left a friend behind before. Even if I did it was to distract whatever or something... and it's just-"

"Hey," Caleb interrupted Misty. "I didn't know Annalise for a long time, but from the last few dates I had with her... I know she'll be fine. She's a strong girl who can take care of herself. I've known her long enough to know that she'll be okay. Okay?"

"Caleb."

"Yeah?"

Misty turned her head away from him. "Just... shut up. Honestly." Caleb blinked and was about to speak when Misty started walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Annalise. I can't believe I left her there!" Misty yelled from the stairs. "I'll be back. I gotta go to the washroom."

Caleb sat there and blinked. "Not a chance," he whispered to himself. He got up from his seat and took one of the kitchen chairs. He slowly walked up the stairs making sure Misty wouldn't notice him. Once he heard the washroom door close, he made his move.

Caleb placed the chair under the doorknob. Hoping this would hold her off for now, he quickly left the house and headed onto his way to Annalise.

* * *

><p>May sat up in the tree with her Blaziken beside her. The two had been watching Annalise and Darcy go at it for quite awhile. A few minutes passed and May was still waiting for Annalise to motion her for the signal. Earlier when May finally found the area she noticed Annalise struggling. She figured I'd be best for her to jump out by surprise, but Annalise quickly caught a glimpse at her. Surprised she was, but she didn't have the time to care for that at the moment. Instead she just signaled May to come out when needed.<p>

Swiftly moving across the ground, Annalise dodged and managed to attack back gracefully. Without her wand it was a bit harder, but she had to thank Nathan for those extra training sessions they had together. Darcy aimed to Annalise's left, but Annalise quickly got to the ground. "Now!" She yelled out.

May threw the dagger in her hand praying that she would mark the spot. Unlucky for her, she missed Darcy by a landslide and aimed for a tree. Blaziken threw his arms over his face unready for the outcome of that.

"Oh…no," May gasped. She felt the embarrassment by her hit just from the expression on Darcy. Her chance to finally help out Annalise after all those times she helped her, was ruined.

"I don't know what's more pathetic… the fact that you're useless without your wand or the fact that the brunette over there can't aim.

"Hey! I don't deal with these things, okay!" May retorted.

"It's really... sad," Darcy said, flatly. She began to argue with May getting herself off track. With the little argument going on she completely forgot about Annalise.

Annalise sighed and used the time to jump behind her. "May!" She shouted.

May's focus left from Darcy to Annalise. She looked at her Blaziken – who was already prepared – and nodded. Blaziken jumped out of the tree in front of Darcy. He looked at May waiting for her call. "Blaze kick!"

Annalise's feet dropped to the ground. She grabbed a hold of Darcy's shoulder waiting to synchronize with Blaziken to get rid of the demon. With Blaziken's right leg on fire, she quickly pushed Darcy towards the kick. With the strong kick from Blaziken, it managed to overthrow Darcy into a tree where the dagger was.

Darcy went flying into the tree where May marked it with the dagger. With the strong force of Blaziken's kick the dagger fell to the ground. Her clothing and hair were all damaged from the fire. She grew furious. "You little bastard!" She spat out. She got up unsteadily from the ground picking up the dagger and slowly limped over her way to Annalise. As she walked towards Annalise her speed sped up faster and faster with her arms high in the air with the dagger. She was about aim for her hit when all the sudden flames started to flutter around her. Slowly engulfing her, she disappeared on the spot screaming.

May blinked, surprised. "W-what just happened?" She said as she scanned around the area with Blaziken.

"No idea…" Annalise mumbled. With Darcy finally gone she slowly walked over to her crushed wand on the ground. The bright blue orb of the Angel's wand was broken. She bent down and picked up the remaining left of her wand. "I can't believe this."

May turned around and walked over to Annalise. "What is that?"

"It's nothing… just a present from my… mom." Annalise said. She took her mind off of her wand and stood up straight and looked at May. "May, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

May looked down shyly. "I kind of, well… Misty gave me a call earlier. This whole thing about those guys and me, I don't want my friends getting hurt because of it." May shot her head up at Annalise. "If they have something to do with me, then it's my own problem to fix, not theirs. I don't want them getting involved. I don't know what the _demons_ want with me, but it's something I have to do my own!"

Annalise raised her eyebrows, shocked. "I'm sorry, did you just say demons?"

May's eyes widened. She slapped her hand over her mouth wishing she did not just mention the demons to Annalise.

* * *

><p>Solidad looked around the area she was in. She was curious how she ended up in the place she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the living room with Eris and Harley –reminiscing all those great memories the two had together. Then all the sudden she passed out and woke up here.<p>

She looked up ahead of her only to see a pink house. She tilted her head in confusion and started to walk towards the house. For some reason she figured she could find some answers in there. She climbed the steps towards the door and looked around the area. Right when she was about to knock on the door it opened. A little girl with fuchsia hair and blue-green eyes ran up to her, hugging her legs tightly.

"Mommy!" she cried, squishing her face into her leg.

Solidad narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked down. Her right hand automatically went to touch the top of the little girls head. "Mo-mommy?"

"Sophie!" A teenage boy called out running. He had violet hair and had bright blue eyes. His face looked like it was recently beat; he was in pretty bad shape. He huffed as he started to talk. "Don't go running like –" he paused and looked up at Solidad. "Mom," he whispered. Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes.

Solidad looked at the boy and tried to speak, but she couldn't. She was too confused. She wasn't sure what was going on. She had kids? If she did why did, why are they in such bad shape? Where was she?

"Mommy!" Sophie cried out. Solidad turned her attention away from the boy and looked back down at the little girl. "D-daddy was here earlier!" She cried out. "He found us! You promised us that he wouldn't be able to find us! Mommy! He…he…"

"Daddy?" Solidad stuttered.

"Adam tried, but…"

Solidad's heart began to melt – in a bad way. Was she dreaming? Whatever was going on Solidad figured I'd be best to play along. She would probably get her answers faster that way. She crouched down and hugged the little girl tightly. "It's okay, shh… mommy's here. Mommy's here."

Solidad looked up at Adam who started to cry lightly. She waved her hand signaling the boy to come and join in the hug. He ran to her with such force and cried on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? Just tell me every thing that happened."

* * *

><p>Harley backed up into a tree. <em>What just happened?<em>

One minute ago he was sitting in a room with Eris and Solidad, and then the next thing you know he was standing in front of a kid –hiskid. The little boy with bright blue eyes was on the ground crying telling him to stop, but he couldn't. It was as if his body was being controlled. Harley had to watch the horrifying scene of him beating his own child. No matter how hard he tried to stop it just didn't work.

He sat on the ground with his hands around his head. The sounds of the cries began to echo in his ear. They were all unfamiliar voices crying and shouting telling him to stop… it started to consume him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Suddenly the voices all disappeared. Harley looked up frightened, but felt a bit of relief when he saw Drew, but this Drew was much different. He was much older and muscular then the last time he saw him. As much different as he looked, Harley was getting a bad vibe from him, but that didn't matter. He finally saw someone who he knew.

"Drew? Oh Arceus, finally someone I know!" Harley exclaimed. He stood up and quickly ran towards him greeting him into a hug, but Drew dodged it. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep resisting?" Drew spat out coldly. "I told you to get your job done _twice_. If you think running away like you did the first time is going to work, try again. Because look where you are at now. I'll give you an extra hour to do it and that's the final straw. If you don't finish the job within the next hour, I'll do it myself. And believe me; it won't be pleasant if I were to do it."

"What are you talking about Drew?" Harley snapped.

"Stop screwing around. Kill the kid, or I'll do it myself."

"You mean A-Adam… my s-son? Are you kidding me? You want me to kill a child! What's wrong with you?"

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you are trying to pull, you might as well stop. It's not going to work. It never does. I don't understand why they still want you around," he said flatly.

"They? Drew… I have no idea what you are talking about! One moment I was with Solidad and Eris and the next thing I know I'm standing beating a child I didn't know I had, and…"

"Eris?"

"Yes! Some girl with the Tropius, you know her?"

"No. Are you drunk or something? He turned and started to walk away from Harley. "I don't have time for this. You have one hour. If you don't kill him, fine, then I'll do it. But don't forgot along the way of killing him, I'll get Solidad and Sophie too. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to hear the cries of them both." He stopped walking and turned his head back. "Including you." And with that he turned his head back forward and continued to walk away.

Harley stood there unable to believe his ears. This was not the Drew he knew. Sure Harley knew Drew disliked him a bit, but he knew that Drew wouldn't stoop this low. He looked down and saw a watch on his wrist—since when did he ever wear watches? He looked at the time: 5:21pm. He sulked down leaning against the tree. Running away, huh? If he probably failed that, then that wouldn't be the best option to try it again. He was only stuck with two: to kill his own son with his very own hands, or let someone else kill him and the rest of his family including himself. He couldn't choose, but he had too. Harley sat back down against the tree. With all the confusion Harley had going on, he had to make a choice and fast. Even if this was some crazy nightmare he wouldn't want Solidad to get hurt. 50 minutes left to go. He sighed as he got up and made his way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Solidad touched the bruise on Adam's face. "I'm so sorry I left you…"<p>

Whatever happened… it was all so real. If these were really her children then she had to act as a mother whether or not she was ready for it. She wasn't sure what Eris did, but the only thing she could do was to just go with the flow.

"Mom," Sophie said.

"What's wro –Harley?" Solidad gasped. She got up from the chair and started to walk near the window, but something held her back. She turned her head to see Adam pulling on her shirt. "Adam."

"He's going to kill us all."

Solidad looked out the window to see Harley getting closer and closer towards the house. She sighed and took Adam and Sophie's hand. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." Solidad walked the two towards the front of the stairs. "Go to your room and take Sophie with you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Sophie shook here head. "No! Sophie doesn't want to leave mommy's side anymore!"

Solidad frowned. She put her hand in her pocket hoping to find what she needed was there –and it was. She took out a pokeball and smiled. "Come on out, Slowbro." The pink pokemon came out of its pokemon and made a huge yawn. Solidad smiled and pat him on the head. "Good to know you're in good shape. Slowbro smiled in reply. "Can you watch over Sophie and Adam for me?" It nodded. "Thanks." She turned to Sophie and Adam. "Slowbro will go up and stay with you. Don't worry about me. Hurry up now."

Adam and Sophie nodded. Sophie quickly ran up the stairs with Slowbro while Adam quickly kissed Solidad on the cheek. "Love you, mom." He turned around and quickly followed after Sophie and Slowbro.

Solidad heart melted when she head those words. Never in her life would she figure that she would hear it so soon. Even if this was real or not, it felt amazing to hear those words coming from her child. Solidad turned around and made her way to the front door. Her eyes started to swell up at the sight of Harley.

"Solidad," Harley yelled running towards her greeting her with a hug.

"Harley, is that really you?" He nodded. "Oh god, I don't know what's going on."

Harley looked at his watch. 40 minutes left. "I don't either, but please tell me this is just some sick nightmare!"

Solidad sighed. "It doesn't feel like one. It's all so real."

"Are we in the future or something?"

Solidad narrowed her eyes. "Do you think this is what Eris is trying to tell us…well, show us?"

Harley blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I've done a lot of thinking while we were here and it makes sense that this is all Eris's doing. Why else do you think we're here? We're supposed to look for our answers. This is what she's showing us!"

"What kind of answer is this?" Harley exclaimed.

"A bad one. One that probably relates to the guy back in the forest. I'm not quite sure how this relates to him though. I see no connection."

"I think Drew has something to do with our answer," Harley said.

Solidad narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Solidad… I saw him, but before that," Harley sighed. "When I woke up and appeared in this place I saw a kid on the ground in front of me. Ourkid. I looked at him and he looked at me with such fright…I was like a monster to him. I wanted to say something but before I had the chance my body just started to move on its own and I abused him. I had no complete control of my body."

"So Adam was telling the truth."

"Solidad, I—"

"No, it's okay," Solidad whispered gently. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't do this in the real world—if you know what I mean. What happened next?

Harley looked down at the ground. "By the time I regained control over my body… I felt so much pain. I didn't know what to do and so I ran. I kept running and then I started to hear cries of children, bombings, and the most terrible things ever. I had images of me doing the worst possible thing you can't imagine in my head! Even my clothes… clothes that I would _never_ where in my life! Arceus, it was horrible!"

"All this pain and yet all you can do is think about your clothes? Seriously Harley?" Solidad said, giggling.

"You'd never understand," Harley sighed.

Solidad shook her head. "So what about Drew?"

"He told me I had to kill our own child… or he'll kill us all. He mentioned how I failed to do the job twice and if I don't do it in less then an hour… he'll kill us all. Whether this is a dream or not… I'm not doing it. I can't."

"Can we even die? I mean… I definitely know this isn't the world we were born in. I mean… there's barley any pokemon around here!" Solidad exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if we can I'm not risking any chances. Solidad, how are we supposed to look for our answers? By me having to murder our future son? Because even if this isn't the world we are living in, I'm not doing it! I can't. I'm definitely not going to let him kill us either. It's too risky. We don't know anything about here!" Harley looked at his watch. "We only have 32 minutes Solidad. We don't have much time."

Solidad turned around from Harley and faced the house. "32 minutes before we die or you suffering in agony. I'm pretty sure that's plenty of time to get answers. Come on, let's go."

Harley looked up at Solidad. "How are we going to get answers if we don't even know what the hell is going on?"

Solidad turned around and smiled. "Our children, but I'm not too sure if it'll be easy considering what just happened to them. Adam seems very frightened of you, but don't worry because we don't know what's going on and if this was real life I know this will never happen." Solidad lent out her hand to Harley helping up. "Well? We better hurry, the time is ticking."

Harley took a told of Solidad's hand and sighed. "Adam, huh? Out of all names Adam? I know for sure I didn't name him."

Solidad rolled her eyes as the two walked together back in the house. The two of them walked up the stairs and waited behind the door Adam and Sophie was in.

"You wait out here. Let me explain to them what's going on before they end up freaking out," Solidad said.

"Yeah, sure. 'Hi! Apparently I'm your mom, but I don't know what's going on around here. So can you please explain to me why your father is trying to murder you and let us interrogate you?'" Harley said.

Solidad slapped Harley on his arm. "Obviously I'm not going to put it like that, idiot."

"Yeah, but it's going to sound like it."

"Not like that," Solidad sighed entering the room. The first thing Solidad saw was Adam holding Sophie-–who was sleeping-– on his bed. Solidad smiled and walked over to them.

"I put Slowbro back in his ball. Sophie's holding him." Solidad smiled and nodded. "Mom, what happened with… him?" Adam whispered.

Solidad sat down beside him on the bed. She didn't say anything, but traced the bruises on his face with her hands for quite awhile. "Adam… I'm your mother right?" Adam nodded slowly wondering where she was going with this. "And as your mother you'll believe anything I say right…?"

"Not really. Considering the fact you've lied to me over a thousand times," he said flatly.

Solidad narrowed her eyes. "What? I did?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Mom. What happened out there with him? You seem different."

Solidad sighed. "That's because I am different."

Adam narrowed his eyes. Solidad chuckled lightly to herself. He looked just like Harley when he did that. "What?" Adam questioned.

Solidad figured if this was some alternate universe, what was there to lose? She didn't want to figure out if she would actually die or let Harley suffer in pain in less than half an hour. She just wanted answers in a fast, simple, and easy way; not a long, hard, and confusing way. Solidad let out a sigh before answering.

"Remember when I walked back into the house and you came to the door?" Adam looked at her confused, but nodded anyways. "Technically from that point I'm not your mom. Not yet at least anyways."

Adam gently placed Sophie on the bed. He sat up straight on the bed and looked at Solidad. "Mom, where are you going with this? Honestly can't you get straight to the point?"

"I guess you can say I'm your mom from the past, and your dad isn't himself either. When I mean he isn't himself, I mean he's not that monster that you see. He's the most funny, sweet, cunning, kind of guy at the moment. Not the monster that beat you up this morning."

Adam blinked unable to believe what kind of 'joke' his mother was telling him. "Mom… I know you're a liar and all but seriously, this is the most ridicules lie ever. Honestly."

"I'm not lying. If you don't believe me you can ask me a thousand questions about you and your sister, but I won't be able to answer them all because I haven't lived it yet."

"You can't be from the past. It's impossible," Adam growled. "No one in this world has that kind of magic except _them_. You told me that yourself! If you had enough power to save Drew from his mistake then you would have done it by now and father wouldn't be in a position like this! How do you expect me to believe you if you keep lying to me?" Adam grew furious.

On the other side of the bed Sophie flinched. She woke up from her nap by Adam's yelling. "Adam, Mommy…?"

Solidad turned her focus away from Adam to Sophie. She leaned over and was about to take her when Adam interrupted the contact. "No. You've let me suffer enough I'm not going to let do this to her. She's too young for this." Adam's face was red. He got off the bed with Sophie and ran towards his room door. "I've had enough of you lying to me just to keep me happy or safe. It doesn't even work! If you haven't realised, we have feelings too! I know you don't care about us! Leave us alone and stop fooling around with us! Arceus, why'd you even bring us into this world for? I hate you!" He shouted and stormed out of the house with Sophie on his back. He was so angry that he didn't notice Harley outside of the room waiting quietly.

Solidad stood there in disbelief. She may not have lived this life, but being here so far was already painful. Having her own child say that to her was the worst thing a parent would ever want to hear. Her future self brought a child into the world full of despair and pain and it was all her fault. How did her children end up like this? What did anything have to relate to Drew? And who was _them_? Instead of getting her answers if felt like all Solidad was getting was more and more questions. She had enough of it. All she wanted to do was go back home.

Harley peeked his head through the door and saw a tear run down Solidad's cheek. He frowned walking towards her, pulling her into a hug. "What a nightmare, huh?"

"All I keep getting is more questions than answers right now." Solidad looked up at Harley. "How much time do we have left?"

"15 minutes."

"Harley."

"What?"

"We just left our kids unattended with our friend willing to kill them without any hesitations. Since you're not killing them, he will. And it'll be easier if there no one there to stop him."

Harley let the information sink in and quickly detached himself from Solidad. "Oh no, we gotta go save them." He grabbed a hold of Solidad's hand and ran out the front door of the house. There was no way he was going to let anybody hurt their child.

Solidad and Harley went their separate ways to find Adam and Sophie. They knew if they were together searching for them would have a slower result into finding them. Ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of any of them anywhere. It was a moment of panic for the two. There were less than 5 minutes before Drew would find and kill them all—unless he had already done it which would explain why they couldn't find them.

"Adam! Sophie!" Solidad shouted, running around in the forest. The area she was in looked like hell. There was nothing alive and everything was burned and ruined, no signs of pokemon anywhere. It was scary. Solidad kept running and running until she ended up running into a masculine figure. She looked up slowly and felt a chill run down her spine.

"Solidad, pleasure to meet you again," he said.

"Umm, yeah, right…"

"You know as a mother, I thought you'd be more responsible of your kids. Especially having to raise them alone, correct? How are the little ones?" the man chuckled.

Solidad looked up to the man's light chocolate eyes. He had a golden-orange hair colour with a little stubble. "We're perfectly fine, thank you," Solidad said gritting through her teeth.

The man chuckled a little louder. "A little liar we have here, don't we? You're not fine; I know they ran away from you. Apparently all those lies you told them finally got to sweet little Adam. He was always my favourite. I can imagine him serving up to me, don't you think? Although, knowing he comes from Harley is such a pain."

"Shut up!" Solidad yelled. "Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

"Say Solidad, did you manage to say your goodbyes to your pokemon, children, and husband yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Solidad narrowed her eyes.

Before Solidad had the chance to say more, the man whistled. From coming out of the corner of her eye she noticed two unusual machamps. They weren't as strong and rich looking as they usually are supposed too. Instead they looked brittle, desperate, and faint. Within those two machamps they were holding tightly onto Sophie and Adam. Solidad couldn't believe her eyes. Next to them was someone she knew very well—Drew and Harley, standing side by side with the same blank and hurt expression.

"All of you…" Solidad whispered. Solidad turned and looked at the man. "What the hell is this? Solidad shouted.

"Harley has one last chance for all of you to live, except the boy," Drew said flatly. "If he doesn't do the deed in front of all of us, you all go." Drew paused and looked at Solidad. "Except for you, you will be sold to Mr. Andrews and serve him. And without a doubt, there's no escaping unless Harley doesn't do his job."

"Mommy!" Sophie cried. "I'm sorry! They k-killed slowbro! I—" Sophie got cut off by a scream.

"Sophie!" Solidad cried trying to run towards her, but the man—Mr. Andrews' apparently was his name—stopped her.

Mr. Andrews turned around and looked at Harley. "Now Harley, you can either do your mission in killing Adam and the rest of your family will be fine, or you can just not do anything and you all die, while your wife gets sold to me. What's the deal?"

Harley stood there with fear. No movement, no sound, nothing from him. He couldn't do anything.

"Harley, you got one minute or we'll choose the decision for you," Drew said holding out a knife for Harley.

Harley took the knife and made his way to Adam. "Fine, I'll kill him."

Adam looked Harley straight in the eye. "You're a monster. I don't care what anybody says about you. You're a monster."

Harley stopped in front of Adam and gulped, holding tight on the knife. "No, you're the monster," Harley said. He made a quick turn and aimed for Mr. Andrews with the knife, but before it reached him Drew quickly took the aim on his right shoulder.

"You idiot! I _warned _you," Drew yelled furiously. He flew behind Harley and threw his hands on his head.

_Crack._

Was all that happened from the sound coming from Harley's neck. From the position he was standing he fell to the ground forward on his face, dead.

"Harley!" Solidad screamed out loud. She ran past Mr. Andrews towards Harley. "No, no, no! You can't be dead, please, no, Harley, baby, no, please!" The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"D-dad…" Adam whispered.

Drew looked at the two machamps and nodded. "Kill them."

Solidad looked up and screamed when the two machamps snapped both of her children's neck.

_Boom_.

As the two fell to the ground dead along with their father.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Solidad yelled. She ran up towards Drew and grabbed him by the collar. "HOW DARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DREW? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF MAY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL YOUR FRIEND LIKE THAT?" Solidad started to cry. "How could you to this to me?" Solidad whispered.

Drew gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well May's not here right now isn't she? She's the reason why I'm in this mess. You know that yourself. SHE'S DEAD AND SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK. SO WHATEVER I DO TO MYSELF OR ANYONE ELSE DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANYMORE," Drew retorted. He shoved Solidad off to the ground. "I'm done for the day," Drew spat. He took the knife off of his shoulder and threw it on the ground as he walked away.

Solidad saw the glare of the knife and ran to it. "You really think that would make you happy now?" Mr. Andrews chuckled.

Solidad ignored his comment and ran after Drew. By the time she caught up with him she called his name. When Drew turned around all he felt was a sharp cold blade slicing through his chest.

"If anyone deserves to die, it's you. You miserable son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>On the count of three… two…one, <em>Eris thought to herself. She laid her eyes on Harley and Solidad who both woke up in sweat, gasping for air. "Welcome back," she said with a genuine smile.

"Where am I?" Harley yelled out.

"In the present. Your usual you, you know…the real world," Eris said taking a sip of her tea.

Solidad looked around her surroundings. "Harley," she whispered.

Harley threw his hand around Solidad tightly. "Oh Arceus! I'm so glad that you're alive, that I'm alive! Oh man, that was so scary!"

"He killed our children. He told me May was gone and he was in so much pain…"

Harley looked at Harley and narrowed his eyes. "Drew?" Solidad nodded.

Solidad got up from her seat and walked towards Eris. "Eris, what the hell was that? I asked for answers! There were no answers answered! All I got were more questions and just experienced terrible life. How could you ever think that this was answering my questions?" Solidad yelled.

Eris smiled gently. "It was an illusion spell I placed on both you and Harley. It was the only way you would understand the situation by letting you experience your possible future. I needed you to make sure you both felt the pain and despair when you were there so I know that you both are willing to change it and stop it."

"Our possible future?" Harley asked. "Are you saying that I'm going to be some badly clothed freak in the future?"

"If you don't help me, then yes," Eris said.

"What kind of future is that? That's no where close to how we're living right now," Solidad said. "There's no way Harley would have done those things before we lived their lives. There's no possible way that pokemon wouldn't be around."

Eris inhaled and exhaled deeply. "The future that you saw was a future that I lived years ago. The illusion spell I used on you was based on my experience, but with a little tweaks here and there to make it your lifestyle."

"And what does May and Drew have to do with this? How are they involved?" Solidad questioned.

"I live in a world with demons—demons that would do anything just to be at the top for their masters. Those masters are the three strongest demons in history. During my time those demons took over our lives because we weren't strong enough to disobey them. Because of that we fought a huge war and lost many good people along the way. I lost all my whole family, including my own children, husband, and many good friends of mine," Eris said.

"I'm sorry," Solidad whispered.

"No, don't be. They did well. If anything we thank them for battling. Because of them we got lucky and were able to stop them, but not fully."

"What do you mean 'not fully,'" Harley asked.

"We didn't have that much power with us, we only managed to make a few damages, but now they are back in your world here for one person. If they get to that person they will be come stronger then they were back then. They would be impossible to beat. I'm telling you this because I need to make sure you two are willing to help not me, but your friends, pokemon, family, future, everyone."

"I still don't understand how this relates to May, Drew, and that guy back in the forest," Solidad said.

Eris sighed and looked out the window. "These past years, magic has grown a lot. Because of that many new things happened. A beautiful little girl was born—a powerful one. She can't do the things that she was supposed to, but that's okay because she was able to live the life that none of us were able too."

"Eris, you really need to stop with this thing that you're doing and just get straight to the point," Harley sighed. "It's really confusing when you do this."

Eris looked at Harley and frowned. "May was that special little girl. She's a fallen angel. She has a lot of power in her and the demons want that. They want to use her soul to resurrect the trio."

Solidad narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If her soul gets to the trio everything will go downhill from there. We can't let that happen. The only way to be able to save this world is that May and Drew can't fall in love with each other."

"I repeat myself again, what? What is this? Some time of Romeo and Juliet novel? You expect us to help you after you put us through so much pain, telling us that magic and demons exist, and how our friend is an angel who can't fall in love? Do you not know how long all of us were trying to get them together and you're telling us that they can't be together?" Solidad exclaimed.

Eris nodded. "Pretty much, yes. So are you in or out?"

Solidad looked at Harley in disbelief while Harley just shrugged. "We just met her; she could just be some crazy lady," Harley said.

Eris got up from her seat and placed the tea back down on the table. "I'm just wasting my own time here. You said you wanted answers and I gave them to you. The least you could have done was help." Eris made her way to the front door and left.

Solidad looked at Harley and sighed. "She's right, we have to help her. She gave us answers, we can't just do nothing about it."

"Well you better run out and tell her or we'll loose her again," Harley said.

Solidad nodded and quickly ran out the door. She saw Eris walking down the hallway but before she made a turn around the corner she called out her name. "Fine," Solidad yelled. "We'll help you.

Eris turned around slowly and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Caleb, the fuck are you doing! I almost had her!"<p>

"Hm, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh don't change the subject. Answer my damn question," Darcy threatened.

"Always with the temper," Caleb chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill her."

"What are you even doing here? You're a disgrace to us all, you freaking half-breed!"

"That actually hurts you know," Caleb said.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "As if I care anyways. What are you doing up here? I thought you were supposed to be doing something else."

"No reason, just having some fun around."

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Darcy said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No."

* * *

><p>I decided to make this a SolidadHarley chapter because I wanted to get their part out of the way. I hope I didn't make it boring for you guys.. I kept on slacking when I wrote this chapter because I had no inspiration and nothing I wrote was going the right way. Sorry if there were mistakes.. I kinda got tired reading this chapter over and over and over again.

Hope you guys enjoyed the little surprises in this chapter.. if they were even surprises to you.

Please review! I enjoy reading your thoughts and advice!

Love you all, have a nice day/night! :'D

xoxo.


End file.
